<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Butler, Big Brother by grelleswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412437">The Butler, Big Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife'>grelleswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy Michaelis, Amy is in trouble, Amy is mildly traumatized by other demons' violence, Amy knows some off-color expressions in Latin and isn't afraid to use them, Amy takes a tumble, Amy's hunger is starting to get the best of her, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Books, Bottom Sebastian Michaelis, Can big bro save her?, Chores, Cooking, Corpses, Crime Scenes, Crushes, Crying, Curry, Demon Powers, Demonic Fire, Eventual Happy Ending, Faustian Bargain, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, First Kiss, First Time, Flower Crowns, Gen, Good thing her Uncle Bard is there, Goodbyes, Grelle gets to be an auntie, Hugs, Little Sisters, Love Confessions, Murder, Murder Mystery, Near Death, Other, Platonic Relationships, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reconciliation, Sebastian has to cope with a bratty younger sibling, Sebastian is an insensitive jerk and hurts his baby sister's feelings, Sebastian is head over heels for Agni like a dork, Sebastian just wants to have his bae to himself, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Starvation, Swearing, Top Agni, Unexpected Visitors, and has to face the music for her past mistakes, demon purrs, or the failed attempt to make one, soul eating, the Sebagni smut's in Chapter 17 for those who are interested</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's peaceful routine is thrown into chaos by the unexpected arrival of his little sister, Amy. But what does she want, and how will her presence affect the Phantomhive household? Dealing with family truly can be hell...</p>
<p>Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agni/Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The OC Amy Michaelis belongs to my friend and collaborator bapydemonprincess and is used here with permission. I highly recommend checking out their Tumblr blog for cute picrews of her! She is loosely based on Amy, a president of hell described in the Lesser Key of Solomon. However, Amy's personality and relationship to Sebastian are bapy's creation. In addition, we both headcanon Sebastian as the Marquis Naberius from the same grimoire.</p>
<p>Bapy and I contributed equally to the manuscript.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth teemed with myriad forms of life.</p>
<p>It made the demon anxious as they slowly seeped up from the depths of hell, getting their first glimpses of that life completely surrounding them.</p>
<p>It was strangely dark, though.</p>
<p>They’d been told that there was a huge, bright star in the space beyond this planet, which brightened up half the globe for one mortal “day.” Twenty-four hours. And yet, the demon saw something different in the sky when they looked up…bright, but with a dimmer light.</p>
<p>And tiny, twinkly sparkles around it…</p>
<p>“<em>Luna,</em>” the demon rumbled in its own familiar tongue, and then recalled what the other star was. “<em>Sol</em>.”</p>
<p>But the heavenly bodies surrounding Earth did not concern this diabolical beast. What did was a dwelling very close by…and the aura of another demon emanating from it.</p>
<p>The demon came closer, and closer, through the life forms called “trees,” as the dark, wispy flames surrounding it licked at the plants and caused some to catch fire.</p>
<p>The trees soon came to an end, and the demon stopped right there, hovering just outside the view of this houshold. It was large and elaborate, yet something about the building seemed… fake. As if it was merely the <em>illusion </em>of a mortal structure.</p>
<p>The demon grinned to themselves.</p>
<p>It must have been recreated by magic. How typical of the spirit they sought.</p>
<p>Momentarily, the very demon of whom this one was thinking exited the building and just stood there, wearing a human form.</p>
<p>“Amy,” the disguised demon hissed in their shared language, “what in all of <em>hell</em> are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Bright, livid red eyes glowed almost as strongly as the setting Luna above them, and the star known as Sol that would soon come to replace it.</p>
<p>The large beast among the trees clearly sensed this one’s worry, which was something he should know better than to display.</p>
<p>“You’ve been on Earth too long,” the massive creature growled. “Elder sibling.”</p>
<p>“You should not be here,” the other countered, as if scolding a child for misbehaving. “And if you want to talk to me about business while I am on contract, face me as an equal.”</p>
<p>The fiery thing growled at this, but the strange, smokey black flames dissipated and retreated back into the woods. Gradually, their dark essence vanished.</p>
<p>Sebastian stood there, hands clenched. Waiting.</p>
<p>And someone finally stepped out of the trees, and onto the yard of the Phantomhive estate.</p>
<p>A little girl.</p>
<p>Looking no older than the young master.</p>
<p>She walked confidently towards the butler, and stared up at him with an expectant look.</p>
<p>“Never thought I’d consider my younger sibling cute,” the older demon muttered in mortal English.</p>
<p>He didn’t realize his “little sister” would understand, and respond by jumping and making a flying kick at his jaw. The butler collapsed in a heap against the side of the building.</p>
<p>Sebastian swore in Latin, Hebrew, and his own demonic tongue. In the realms below, he often clashed with his imperious, demanding little sibling; she’d just arrived at Earl Phantomhive’s doorstep, and sparks were already flying.</p>
<p>“That’s no way to speak to a president of hell, Naberius!” she spat. Amy put her hands on her hips and gave him a fearsome glower, though Sebastian’s irritation outweighed any trepidation he might feel. She was awfully <em>cute</em> when angry, too…but he knew better than to say so out loud.</p>
<p>“And <em>this</em> is no way to treat your elder sibling, but that certainly didn’t stop you,” he growled. The butler got to his feet and rubbed his aching, swollen jaw. “I’ll have to ask you not to throw around my true name so casually; in this contract, I’m Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.”</p>
<p>Amy’s brows furrowed, and she stamped her foot. “You named yourself after the blighted monk who wrote a treatise on our hierarchy?”</p>
<p>“It is the name my master gave me. Besides, I find the irony amusing…though I appreciate that humor is one area in which you do <em>not</em> excel, little sister.”</p>
<p>Amy’s eyes glowed a lurid pink. Her features contorted in a dark scowl, and she advanced closer. Not wanting another kick to the face, Sebastian quickly realized a change of subject was in order.</p>
<p>“When did you learn English? That’s new.”</p>
<p>“We nobles should always strive to better ourselves, especially when I have a miscreant sibling who’s dawdling in Britain!”</p>
<p>Despite the fact that he had no need for oxygen, Sebastian inhaled deeply through his nose and expelled the air in a slow, exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>“None of our laws place fixed limits on the length of a contract.”</p>
<p>“But we don’t <em>linger</em> on this puny, wretched planet.”</p>
<p>“As if you would know. You’ve never been summoned, let alone served a master.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have informants,” she huffed. “And they told me you’ve been puttering around here for years, and with a <em>child </em>as your master! Where’s your pride as a demon? As a member of the Diabolical Gentry? Just finish the brat’s business and have done with it!”</p>
<p>“Tch.” Sebastian consulted his pocketwatch and released another sigh. He didn’t have much time, but he had some explaining to do. That was his only hope of getting his bothersome sibling to leave before she caused further trouble.</p>
<p>Though part of him bristled at having to explain anything to another demon, given his high rank, not to mention that his sister wasn’t <em>supposed</em> to be up here at all, Sebastian knew by now that squabbling would get them nowhere.</p>
<p>“Come in, then, but please stay quiet,” he sighed, turning to open the back kitchen door.</p>
<p>As expected, the younger demon still carried herself as if she was back home, being revered as a top-ranked president. She stuck her chin up in the air and smugly lowered her eyelids as she waltzed into the manor.</p>
<p>Once she was ahead and Sebastian still at the door, he rolled his eyes before closing it to join her in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Please sit down and I’ll explain, sibling,” he said, coming around and pulling out a chair for her at the table where the servants ate their meals.</p>
<p>She did so, letting her long skirt fluff out and brushing invisible dust from her lap.</p>
<p>“Well?” she snipped.</p>
<p>Clenching his jaw, Sebastian Michaelis sat down too, and set his clasped hands on top of the table.</p>
<p>“I’ve told you many times about my travels here and the contracts I’ve held, so you know that I’ll return eventually, A—” He paused, thinking...Well, her original name would sound normal enough to a human in this part of the world. “Amy,” he finished with a sigh. “Nothing has changed. It’s merely taking longer than usual to complete this one—”</p>
<p>“<em>Something</em> must have if you are lingering on Earth, and with a mortal child...‘Sebastian,’” she spat. Her hot pink eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Has your interest in your own food changed in some w—”</p>
<p>“AMY!” the older demon snapped, mainly out of utter frustration that she would instantly assume such things.</p>
<p>She didn’t reply. This time, her little mouth twisted in a familiarly smug fashion.</p>
<p>“I thought you said we had to be quiet, elder... brother? Oh, I mean…<em>big</em> brother,” she purred, almost tittering as she saw the other demon’s pallid face redden. It was so easy to make him simmer and boil.</p>
<p>“Er, Sebastian? Oo’s the kid?” came a foolish-sounding human voice from the doorway leading out of the kitchen. Both diabolical creatures looked up to see a tall, scruffy blond man in a striped outfit slouching there, blinking and squinting as if his eyes hadn’t been open for long.</p>
<p>Further obscenities, including a few choice phrases in Byzantine Greek, ran through Sebastian’s mind. The day had already gotten off to a bad start with Amy’s intrusion. Of <em>course</em> this would be one of those mornings when Bard woke up early. Due to his past as a soldier, he suffered from frequent nightmares, which resulted in him being a light sleeper.</p>
<p>Sebastian gave Bard a withering look, hoping that the sheer power of his glare would make the chef turn around and go back to bed. Alas, no such felicitous event occurred. Instead, the imbecile continued to gawp stupidly at Sebastian’s little sister, who scrunched up her nose in distaste.</p>
<p>The butler quickly modified his expression into the tight-lipped smile he used when the servants were being especially irksome. Bard had a knack for setting the kitchen ablaze, but he made up for it with a shrewd mind and excellent instincts. He’d likely be suspicious if Sebastian failed to whip up a convincing alibi.</p>
<p> In her current form, Amy bore a striking resemblance to her elder sibling, with her pale skin, jet black hair, and angular features. He should probably tell part of the truth and admit they were related, which would make more sense than some cock and bull story about a child who appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“This is my younger sister, Amy Michaelis. She decided to pay us a visit as a…surprise.”</p>
<p>“<em>President </em>Amy,” she interjected.</p>
<p>Sebastian gritted his teeth in annoyance. Although his sibling was competent in her duties as a noble, she had no practical experience interacting with humans. If Amy kept this up, she’d reveal their identities and jeopardize his contract with the young master. Didn’t she have an ounce of common sense?</p>
<p>Bard blinked confusedly. “Yer never said anythin’ about havin’ family, Mr. Sebastian…but we’ll show ‘er our Phantomhive hospitality.” He gave Amy a welcoming smile. “Pleased t’ meet yer, Miss Amy.”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>President</em>—”</p>
<p>“Now, now, none of your silly games,” Sebastian smoothly cut her off. He turned to Bard and gave the man an apologetic shrug. “You know how children are. Pretending to be knights and princesses or what have you. My sister likes to play at being a president.”</p>
<p>He snickered internally at the apoplectic rage on Amy’s face.</p>
<p>“Kids. Gotta love ‘em,” Bard chuckled, though his merriment quickly morphed into a tired yawn.</p>
<p>Sebastian rose to his feet and motioned for Amy to do likewise.</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse us, I need to show her to one of our guest rooms. And tend to the young master, of course.”</p>
<p>“Wait…what about ‘er suitcase?” Bard asked, scratching his stubble.</p>
<p>Damn this man and his questions!</p>
<p>“Never mind that,” Sebastian replied curtly. He reached over and put a fraternal hand on Amy’s shoulder. When she tried to shake him off, he gave her a stern look.</p>
<p>“<em>Play along</em>,” he whispered under his breath in their language. Her eyes flashed, but she held her tongue.</p>
<p>“Let’s be off, Amy,” he purred. Without further ado, Sebastian whisked his sister past the chef, who was still clearly baffled by the whole situation, and marched her out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>As soon as they left the kitchen and passed through the hall, they entered a more open space featuring what Amy assumed to be the front entrance, as well as plenty of other doors and a large set of stairs in the middle. The youngling bared her fangs, and writhing dark fire engulfed the demonic butler’s hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Jerking his hand back and shaking off the flames, the elder demon snarled right back.</p>
<p>“Will you at least let me find us a place to settle so we can talk?”</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault you chose such a foolish spot for a contract, brother.”</p>
<p>“There is more to this than that, and you need to let me explain it to you, <em>sister</em>.”</p>
<p>The tiny girl shrugged insolently, reminding the marquis of the cheek he himself displayed towards those who annoyed him.</p>
<p><em>Damn family resemblances to hell</em>, Sebastian grumbled internally, and finally continued on to lead her upstairs to a guest room.</p>
<p>Though hopefully only to have a brief conversation, and not to let her stay.</p>
<p>Sebastian checked his pocketwatch.</p>
<p>“We have twenty minutes. I will now tell you what I can of my contract, but then I have to get to work.”</p>
<p>Amy stepped into the room, utterly baffled by this place. But her brother’s words brought her up short.</p>
<p>“‘Get to work’?” she repeated, turning to eye him sharply. “Get to work <em>how</em>? What does that entail?”</p>
<p>Sebastian felt a vein pulse in his forehead.</p>
<p>He gave a courteous bow and motioned to indicate that Amy could seat herself wherever she saw fit.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you momentarily, little sister.”</p>
<p>She scowled at the butler, but opted to sit on the bed, blinking in confusion at how her tiny form settled as she plopped down, legs spread out, hands at her sides.</p>
<p>Sebastian, having grown accustomed to living on Earth surrounded by human beings, found this reaction to simply sitting on a bed to be...well...</p>
<p>The demon covered his mouth to stop a laugh from escaping his lips.</p>
<p>“Get ON with it!” Amy snapped irritably.</p>
<p>“All in good time. Now, Amy, as you see, I am currently in the form of a <em>butler</em>, one of the most important servants in a mortal household. And, to honor my aesthetic, I strive to be the best butler possible for my current master.”</p>
<p>He grinned, chest puffed out slightly and gloved hand settled over his heart in a dramatic pose.</p>
<p>However, when he glanced at his younger sibling to see if she was following along, a look of disgust was painted on the little girl’s features. Amy already seemed completely fed up.</p>
<p>“You’re basically saying that you’re happy being <em>enslaved</em> to your food,” she stated bluntly.</p>
<p>Sebastian snorted in derision. The naiveté! Due to the demands of her position, Amy had spent her entire life within hell’s circles. She had much to learn about the practical details of pursuing a soul.</p>
<p>“That’s simply how contracts work, little sister. Back home, you have underlings to bring you the spirits of the damned that have entered our realm. But those souls don’t come from thin air; they once had human forms, and walked the earth. Higher-ranking demons like myself, who travel more freely between realms, hunt for our food.”</p>
<p>“Your rank isn’t <em>that</em> much higher!” Amy protested, baring her tiny fangs.</p>
<p>Sebastian smirked; the fact that he had a superior title still rankled after all these years.</p>
<p>“Finding a living soul, tempting it, and dragging it into the depths of despair…that’s our nature. You call me a slave. It’s true that I serve Earl Phantomhive under our current arrangement, but I bring my wit to bear against his, guide his journey into darkness, season his soul with wickedness til the day it makes a perfect meal. In other words, I am no mere butler; I’m a virtuoso, a puppet-master. <em>You</em> are like a spoiled human child who sits pretty while others cut up her meat for her. I wouldn’t expect you to understand such things.”</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>—” Amy screeched at his condescending tone, hurling herself at him. Sebastian grabbed her and held her at arm’s length like an irate housecat, but not before she snatched at his bangs and gave them a vindictive yank. He winced. The sooner he persuaded this bothersome pest to return home, the better.</p>
<p>“Amy, please settle down. One of the most important things to keep in mind while one is among mortals is to blend in. They’re gullible creatures, but you shouldn’t draw undue attention to yourself.”</p>
<p>She landed a solid kick against his chest. Sebastian hissed as Amy gave his hair another savage pull, but then she released it from her vicious grip.</p>
<p>“Then don’t insult me by treating me like a child!” she snapped while he gingerly set her back down on the bed. “I’m only 5,000 years younger than you.”</p>
<p>Sebastian bit back a snide comment and shook his head, pulling out his pocket watch. 15 minutes. He’d have to hurry if he wanted to placate his sibling before his lord awoke.</p>
<p>Amy continued, “And speaking of children, you haven’t explained <em>why </em>you’d take such a young brat as your master. Did you get even stupider over the past century?”</p>
<p>“My young master is no ordinary child, sister.”</p>
<p>The smaller demon groaned and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s still a <em>child</em> nonetheless. Even from here, I sense him in his room. He is a puny morsel if I ever saw one, and yes, I’m aware that I’ve never SEEN one. But still, a boy doesn’t seem like much at all!”</p>
<p>She noticed then that her brother had frozen, eyes widening in something like…was it fear? No, no, he wasn’t sweating, and his heart rate hadn’t sped up. But his pupils shrank as he stared at her.</p>
<p>“What?” she scowled. “Did I insult your meal that harshly, brother?”</p>
<p>“No… you—That is…” His face grew pensive. But why? She reflected on her own words for a minute before Sebastian spoke.</p>
<p>“Are you saying that despite never having been to Earth or amongst mortals, you can sense them perfectly, Amy?”</p>
<p>His tone was grave, and the little girl lifted her eyebrows in confusion at the change of topic.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I be able to sense humans or any kind of life form, including your own energy, brother? That’s just something everyone has…. And here I thought YOU were the experienced one.”</p>
<p>The butler frowned, eyes downcast. Something was clearly bothering him…</p>
<p>“Hey,” she said, “you were about to tell me why your master isn’t an ordinary boy?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. You see, little sister, I rescued him from death, and gave him the power to exact revenge on those who wronged him.”</p>
<p>Sebastian straightened and smiled to himself before launching into the story.</p>
<p>“On the eve of his own birthday, his family was massacred, while he and his twin brother were kidnapped and sold to a cult. They were thrown in cages with dozens of other children and endured weeks of atrocities, all so that they could be used as sacrifices to summon one of our kind. And <em>he</em> was the one who finally called to me after his brother was slaughtered to provide a soul to pay for my crossing. Such a small master. This boy, who witnessed my entry, and summoned me. With his hatred. His anger. His rage that no one came to their aid to stop their fellow humans from inflicting monstrous torments on them… His sufferings caused him to turn away from God and heaven, and accept <em>me</em> as the only one on whom he could rely. A demon of hell.”</p>
<p>Sebastian bared his glistening fangs in a wicked grin. He had never told this story properly, and his audience was none other than his own kin. His younger sibling.</p>
<p>He was uncertain about whether she craved quality souls in the same way as he. However, there was nothing wrong with sharing this experience with her.</p>
<p>“Just think, Amy,” Sebastian purred, “When the time finally comes, when his revenge is secured and his targets eliminated, <em>that</em> will be the moment when his soul is at its darkest. Even after getting what he wanted, there will be nothing left for him. He will be forced to turn and face his faithful butler, and I will relish the most satisfying meal I’ve had in centuries—”</p>
<p>“So…you just enjoy playing with your food.”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>A second later, Amy yawned behind her hand.</p>
<p>“I highly doubt it’ll be as <em>satisfying</em> as you think. You’re only building up to some bloody stupid anticlimax. His or your own. Not to mention that dragging the contract out means there’s plenty of time for things to go wrong.”</p>
<p>“You—you little—” Such rage coursed through Sebastian that he considered tackling her.</p>
<p>Amy yawned again, though with an artificial air that suggested she only did so to antagonize her sibling, and stretched herself out on the bed.</p>
<p>“What, big brother? I assumed you wouldn’t mind constructive criticism of your dining habits.”</p>
<p>“FIRST OF ALL—” Sebastian roared, when he gave a jolt. His head snapped round towards the door.</p>
<p>With a loud sigh, the butler smoothed down his now rather ruffled hair, and tightened and adjusted his tie.</p>
<p>“We’re out of time. My master is awake. Stay put, Amy. There’s no reason for you to go anywhere if you find Earth and its inhabitants that dull. I’ll be back in a trice once I’ve served the young master his morning tea.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Amy grunted, lying supine and glaring up at the four-poster’s fabric canopy.</p>
<p>Once he’d left her alone, Amy growled and showed her fangs.</p>
<p>“What an absolute fool you’ve become, sibling,” she muttered to herself, barely a whisper.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian tries to continue the day as normal, but his young master is suspicious. What will happen if the earl and president meet face-to-face?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian dutifully prepared the young master’s tea and brought it up to his room. He strove to maintain a placid, agreeable demeanor, but anxious thoughts scuttled through his mind like rats in a darkened alleyway.</p><p>What the hell was he going to do about Amy?</p><p>Unfortunately, Bard had seen her, but there was still time for the demon to persuade his sibling to leave before the earl encountered her. Sebastian had headaches aplenty dealing with one brat; by the nine circles, he <em>refused</em> to cope with two!</p><p>His gloved hand politely knocked at the door.</p><p>
  <em>Act as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Tend to the young master, then hurry back to send the pest away before the other household duties commence. Simple enough.</em>
</p><p>Sebastian wheeled in the tea set and walked over to the window to open the drapes.</p><p>“It’s time to wake up, my lord.”</p><p>The child mumbled grumpily, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Today’s tea is an Assam. I have also brought your copy of this morning’s newspaper.”</p><p>Sebastian poured the tea, handed the boy his newspaper, and gave a courteous bow as was expected of him. However, his smile was stiff and forced, his body tense with worry. What if Amy got up to mischief in his absence? Or the presence of another demon attracted hostile spirits, which sometimes happened when multiple demons congregated in one spot? Or the reapers caught wind of it and meddled in their affairs? Or—</p><p>“What’s wrong, Sebastian?”</p><p>The earl eyed him suspiciously over the rim of his teacup.</p><p>“What makes you think something is amiss, my lord? I am well, as you can see, and there have been no mishaps involving the other servants…at least not at present.” He was sure there were plenty of mistakes and general displays of incompetence to come, but he couldn’t afford to dwell on that.</p><p>The boy set his cup down in its saucer and gave the butler a withering look. “Don’t insult my intelligence. You’re clearly preoccupied. You’ve barely looked me in the eye since you came in, you almost overpoured the tea, and your hands won’t stay still.” It was true; Sebastian’s fingers often twitched when he was irritable or anxious. “Keeping secrets from your master is a disgraceful and unacceptable offense. Sebastian, I order you to tell me what has happened. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>Oh, fuck. The proverbial cat had been let out of the bag. Sebastian briefly entertained the thought of returning to the guestroom to throttle his obnoxious sibling. But he couldn’t keep the young master waiting.</p><p>“A fellow demon took it upon herself to leave our realm in order to speak with me.”</p><p>“Another demon?!” The boy’s lips pressed together in a thin, grim line. “Did she come to attack the manor? Has she been subdued?”</p><p>Sebastian wished he could run to the garden in search of <em>her</em>, his beloved cat, that he might pet her, squeeze her delightful pink paws, and forget that the events of this morning had ever transpired.</p><p>“It’s…a bit more complicated than that, my lord. This demon is one of my relations. My younger sister, to be precise.”</p><p>“Your WHAT?!”</p><p>For once, Sebastian didn’t calmly reprimand the frazzled boy, but held his hands up placatingly, even as his eyes widened and a panicked expression overtook his face.</p><p>“Please, young master. She’s just down the hall, and the likelihood that she heard you is very high!”</p><p>The outraged earl paid him no heed.</p><p>“Why the hell would you even <em>let</em> another demon in at all, relation to you notwithstanding, Sebastian?! With your ego, I’d have thought you wouldn’t allow another hellbeast near the premises of my home! Like a bloody dragon hoarding its treasure!”</p><p>“As I said, my lord, it’s complicated. She may be younger than I, but her powers are nothing to sneeze at, and—Where are you going, young master?!”</p><p>The boy had thrown off his blanket and leapt out of bed to start marching towards the door.</p><p>“To tell her off. What does it look like I’m doing? If you can’t manage, maybe your <em>master </em>can!”</p><p>But the demonic butler sped over and put his hands firmly on the child’s thin shoulders to usher him back to bed.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no. You are not going anywhere until you’re dressed, my lord! You certainly can’t face my sister in such a state.”</p><p>“Why the hell should it matter? This is <em>my</em> house, Sebastian!”</p><p>“Please finish your tea, young master.”                                                                                                                                          </p><p>“Ugh…you’re the one who started all this!”</p><p>“And I fully intend to finish it, my lord. Trust me. I want her gone just as much as you.” He sighed loudly and returned to his position by the tea tray and trolley. “But there’s a method to this, and storming in and shouting at her is certainly not the right one.”</p><p>The boy got back in bed and sipped his tea, but also raised an eyebrow at the demon by his side.</p><p>“You sound as if you’ve been dealing with her for quite a while. How long as she been here?”</p><p>Sebastian grimaced and checked his pocket watch.</p><p>But once he’d seen how very little time had actually passed, he looked even more ragged.</p><p>“It’s only been about an hour.”</p><p>Ciel simply snorted and shook his head, eyes scanning the morning paper.</p><p>“At least that means we won’t have to worry about any of the servants meeting her before we kick her out.”</p><p>The following silence made the young earl’s eyelid twitch.</p><p>“Sebastian…”</p><p>“Bard came through the kitchen around the time she showed up,” Sebastian sighed, deciding to go ahead and come clean.</p><p>“God <em>dammit</em>,” the boy groaned, placing his head in his free hand.</p><p>“Language,” was the butler’s only reply, but his sentiments echoed the young master’s. This matter was complicated regardless of whether or not he introduced his lord to Amy. Eventually, everyone would likely discover her, and Sebastian Michaelis was not looking forward to that.</p><p>Not that he ever looked forward to the absolute lunacy that occurred on a daily basis here, but this time…Oh, this time it was much more personal.</p><p>The mere fact that he’d had to reveal having some kind of relative gnawed away at his current aesthetic, and the demon fretted about the other secrets of his…personal life, as it were, that could be unveiled. And all thanks to his goddamned <em>sister</em> deciding to suddenly care about—</p><p>“SEBASTIAN!”</p><p>The butler nearly jumped out of his skin, and blinked at the child who was trying to get his attention.</p><p>The earl held his now-empty tea cup towards the butler, those large, mismatched eyes of his sharper than ever as they stared at him.</p><p>“Pull yourself together, demon. Or do I have to worry about seeing your hair turn gray in front of me?”</p><p>The butler quickly put on a smile, bowing as he snatched up the tea cup.</p><p>“I take it you’re ready to start the day proper, my lord?”</p><p>His master snorted and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“If you can call it that.”</p><p>Sebastian got the boy dressed and ready, though he changed his original choice of outfit to something more elaborate…mostly to make a point to a certain spoiled brat of a sister that his master <em>was </em>worthy of their contract. Then, Sebastian led him out into the hall and down a way to the door where his sister was still…waiting…</p><p>Hmm.</p><p>Nothing seemed amiss. He sensed her right there where he’d left her, as if no time had passed, and she hadn’t moved an inch. That wasn’t like Amy.</p><p>Sebastian's eyes narrowed.</p><p><em>What the hell are you playing at, Amy?</em> he thought, but reached out and knocked on the door.</p><p>“I’m back, sister. I brought my young master here as well so that he could introduce himself.”</p><p>“Well, come in,” she answered right away. Perfectly calm. Too calm.</p><p>Sebastian stood there hesitantly, eyeing the door distrustfully, and the Phantomhive’s patience wore thin.</p><p>“Just open the bloody door, Sebastian.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob, and the door swung open.</p><p>What greeted the mortal child and the wary demon butler was something Sebastian should have seen coming.</p><p>The bedroom was on fire.</p><p><em>Black</em> fire.</p><p>It coated every inch from the rug to the ornate flowered wallpaper.</p><p>It covered the wardrobe, the curtains, the vanity, and the large four-poster bed where his sibling had lounged.</p><p>And there, in that same spot, a child-sized silhouette reclined, black and dark blue like the flames that roared around it.</p><p>Except for two spots of hot pink in the middle of where a face should be, and a wide row of sharp, sharp teeth.</p><p>
  <strong>“Greetings, mortal. Do come in. I am a president of hell, and you may call me Amy. <em>Madame President</em> Amy.”</strong>
</p><p>The boy, though, was frozen in abject horror. His little heart pounded as he gazed at the scene before him. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. All he could do was stare…</p><p>Until his butler let out a sudden snarl and shot forward, slamming the door behind him in the boy’s face.</p><p>What followed was the strangest shouting match the earl had ever heard, even through a thick wall of wood that slightly muted the noise.</p><p>It seemed this Amy was even more bothersome than he’d assumed a younger sibling of Sebastian’s would be.</p><p>“<strong>How <em>dare </em>you?</strong>” Sebastian roared in their demonic tongue.</p><p>Amy, surrounded by flames, merely simpered.</p><p>“What do you mean? I was just sitting quietly in my room, big brother.”</p><p>“Don’t beat around the bush, sibling. You know <em>precisely</em> what I mean. Exposing my young master to danger—”</p><p>“Just giving him a proper welcome befitting a member of the Diabolical Gentry. I wouldn’t <em>hurt </em>your contractee…much.”</p><p>Sebastian’s teeth sharpened into fangs, and his demonic essence flared out from his human form.</p><p>“You wanted to intimidate him, didn’t you? Frighten my lord <em>in my very presence</em>—"</p><p>“But the experience will give his soul a delicious flavor,” Amy snickered.</p><p>Pristine, white gloves gave way to blackened talons as Sebastian lunged forward and grabbed his sister by the shoulders. Her flames licked at him, but his essence batted them aside like gadflies.</p><p>“You’ve never left hell before, let alone contracted with a human! But here you are, lecturing me about how to best prepare this precious soul!” he snarled.</p><p>“Precious? He’s not that special,” Amy retorted. Instants later, Sebastian hoisted her up in the air and began shaking her violently.</p><p>“<strong><em>You know nothing</em></strong>,” the demon growled. A soul unlike any he had encountered before in a lifetime that spanned millennia, and Amy turned up her nose at him. Sebastian wouldn’t let her level such a grievous insult against his little lord.</p><p>“Put me down!!!” Amy shrieked, her form becoming increasingly less human while she struggled to break loose.</p><p>“APOLOGIZE.”</p><p>“NO!” she screamed, loudly enough to rattle the bedframe. “Y-you’re the one who needs to apologize for…for taking so long to wrap up this contract…” As Sebastian’s grip tightened, her voice grew shrill.</p><p>“I outrank you, little sibling. You can land a blow or two to my jaw, but don’t forget for a moment that my power <em>far </em>exceeds yours. And if you have the gall to endanger my prey…our laws dictate that it is my right to mete out an agonizing punishment. You of all people should know that, <em>Madame President</em>.”</p><p>“LET ME GOOOO!!!” Amy wailed.</p><p>“Sebastian, what’s going on in there? You’ll bring the whole household running if you don’t keep it down!” the earl called from behind the door. His voice shook, but it still carried a note of command.</p><p>“I’ll settle this momentarily, my lord,” Sebatian called back in English, though his response was so hoarse and guttural that few would have recognized it as coming from the Phantomhive butler.</p><p>Sebastian’s red eyes bored into his sister’s pink ones.</p><p>“Listen carefully. In just a moment, you will take on the human shape you had before. When I open the door to let my young master in, you will offer him a proper apology for your unwarranted behavior.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?” Amy growled. Her tone rang with defiance, but her frame quivered in her wrathful brother’s grasp.</p><p>Sebastian bared his fangs. “You’ll regret it, little sister. With all your heart.”</p><p>“F-fine! But I’m changing back because I want to, <em>not</em> because you’re making me!” Amy sniffed. The young demon’s shape blurred, and, a moment later, Sebastian held the pint-sized girl who looked so distressingly similar to him in mortal guise. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. She let out an indignant squeak as she bounced on the mattress, and Sebastian’s lips curved in a vindictive smirk.</p><p>“I won’t forget this insult,” Amy spat, shaking her fist.</p><p>“See that you don’t,” Sebastian purred. After taking a moment to mold his appearance into that of the dutiful butler, he walked over and opened the door.</p><p>“My ill-mannered sibling is ready to see you now. Do come in, my lord.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After receiving a thorough tongue-lashing from her brother, Amy introduces herself properly to the earl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy had, by now, recovered from the fright this new demon had given him. Looking back on it, he’d honestly seen worse.</p>
<p>But the young earl wasn’t going to let her know that.</p>
<p>He stepped in with head held high as he regarded the creature that had minutes ago been nothing but a shadow among otherworldly flames.</p>
<p>“So your power manifests as black fire, I take it.”</p>
<p>The statement was simple, letting Amy know that, while she had his attention, she’d need to try harder if she wanted to impress him.</p>
<p>“Very good, human,” she tittered, flashing her fangs.</p>
<p>Amy cleared her throat, slowly slid to the floor, and lightly dusted off her dress.</p>
<p>“As I said previously, my name is Amy, and I am a president of hell. A high rank, not to be taken lightly, and I wear the title with pride.”</p>
<p>The earl tilted his head at that, lifting an eyebrow and quietly looking her over before he finally responded.</p>
<p>“Amy, is it? What a fascinating name for a demon. I'd think most would have names that were difficult to pronounce, derived from some hellish tongue. Much like the squabble I heard through the door a moment ago…”</p>
<p>The boy gave his own demon a stern look out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Sebastian responded with a small shrug.</p>
<p>“We were discussing family matters, I’m afraid. Very…<em>important</em> family matters about which Amy needed a reminder. I thought it necessary to keep the conversation between us, in our native language.”</p>
<p>“Understandable,” the boy replied, and then turned back to Amy.</p>
<p>He drew himself up to his full height and brought a hand to his chest.</p>
<p>“Amy, my name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I am the last remaining member of the Phantomhive family, and as such am the head of this house. If you or anyone else attempts to wreak havoc within these walls, I will make sure you pay for it. Understand, Amy?”</p>
<p>Amy tucked her hands behind her back as she listened and observed the boy. She cocked her head when he introduced himself, and raised her fine eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Why are you giving me a false name, mortal?”</p>
<p>The room went dead quiet.</p>
<p>“I assume there’s a reason, much like my brother cannot be addressed by his proper title.”</p>
<p>“Amy—” Sebastian interrupted.</p>
<p>“Let him tell me, brother. It’s <em>his </em>story, after all, not yours.”</p>
<p>“<em>Amy</em>—”</p>
<p>The boy raised a hand to silence his growling butler and stared at Amy. This demon who might be almost as ancient as Sebastian, but for some reason took the form of a small child.</p>
<p>“I’d assumed Sebastian told you why I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive.”</p>
<p>“Hm…well, he told me some things. Like how you two met, and why he’s staying with you…” She grinned, baring her little fangs at him. “But I enjoy hearing the whole story.”</p>
<p>The mortal boy narrowed his bright blue eye at the little demon, feeling an overwhelming sense of <em>deja vu</em> interacting with her.</p>
<p>She was <em>definitely</em> related to Sebastian.</p>
<p>“Why did you set the room on fire, Amy?”</p>
<p>Amy’s shimmering pink eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>This tiny boy was addressing her in the same way an adult would reprimand a youngling who’d made a mess.</p>
<p>In fact, now that she thought on it, she hadn’t sensed a hint of fear since he’d started talking to her. Mistrust, yes. But the little boy carried himself like he was not merely head of the family, but older than his true age.</p>
<p>This was ridiculous. This boy. Her brother. The current situation…</p>
<p>“Perhaps I wanted to impress you with my power…<em>Earl Ciel Phantomhive</em>. I assume you’ve only seen my brother’s abilities, and never another devil’s.”</p>
<p>The mortal stared at her a while longer before he started to <em>smile</em> for some reason. As if Amy had told a particularly funny joke.</p>
<p>“So I see,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>The little girl’s pupils constricted.</p>
<p>“Do you?” she asked.</p>
<p>And still he smiled.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think I do. Very well, then.” The boy turned and headed to the door. “If you plan on sticking around, I’d hope you won’t cause too much trouble for my servants or me. And no more of that nonsense with the fire. It’s unnecessary. I know you’re a demon, isn’t that enough?” He waved his hand in the air as though dismissing protests that hadn’t yet been made.</p>
<p>Amy clenched her hands together behind her back, her round face going absolutely livid.</p>
<p>“I see…” she mumbled, wrinkling her nose. “I…”</p>
<p>Her sibling’s red eyes gleamed.</p>
<p>“I… a-apologize…for what I did.” The words sounded like they were forcibly pulled from her, and Amy shut her mouth tight immediately after.</p>
<p>“Good, good,” was the boy’s only response, and he reached for the door knob.</p>
<p>Amy’s hands shot out, claws at the ready and mouth gaping to reveal the teeth lining her maw.</p>
<p>But suddenly she was scooped up by her brother and <em>carried under his arm</em> like a bloody sack!</p>
<p>“Allow me, my lord,” he said, hastening to open the door himself, and standing perfectly still to let his young master out while the little demon in his grasp writhed beneath his arm and squeaked her protests.</p>
<p>Though the boy walked calmly down the hall, he couldn’t keep a smirk from creeping across his face.</p>
<p>Oh dear, oh dear.</p>
<p>It seemed siblings in hell could be just like those on Earth.</p>
<p>“You and Amy follow me to my study,” the earl told Sebastian, who walked behind him at a respectful distance. “I think we should discuss how to handle this situation before your sister is introduced to the rest of the servants.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, my lord.” Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, and the earl chuckled to himself. It was amusing to see his impeccable butler this frazzled for a change. If they were lucky, maybe the experience would deflate that oversized ego a tad. One could hope.</p>
<p>“Stop carrying me! I want to get down<em> now</em>!” Amy whined. The Watchdog heard her fist thud against Sebastian’s stomach. He bit his lower lip and shook with silent mirth. He daren’t turn around, or he’d burst out laughing at the comical scene.</p>
<p>“Not until I can trust you to <em>behave</em>. I won’t stand for you running around my young master unchecked like a savage beast—”</p>
<p>Oh, the irony. As if Sebastian wasn’t a beast himself behind the façade.</p>
<p>“It’s quite all right, Sebastian. You may let her go. Just keep her in line.”</p>
<p>Another sigh. “As you wish, my lord.”</p>
<p>“That’s more like it,” Amy sniffed haughtily, and a second pair of footsteps sounded along with Sebastian’s. Taking a quick peek over his shoulder, the earl saw her stalking by Sebastian’s side with an ominous scowl on her childlike face.</p>
<p>After they entered the study, the Phantomhive sat at his desk. Assuming his straightest posture, he fixed his gaze on Amy, who pursed her lips and glowered back sullenly. Sebastian stood next to his sister and regarded her warily, as one might look at a testy cobra that is ready to strike at the slightest provocation.</p>
<p>“How long do you intend to enjoy our Phantomhive hospitality, Amy?” he asked the young demon, propping up his elbows and bringing his fingertips together.</p>
<p>“I don’t think <em>enjoy</em> is the right term for some sordid hole in the human world,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s upper lip lifted in the beginnings of a snarl. “<em>Amy</em>…”</p>
<p>“I want to supervise my idiot brother to get a better sense of why this blasted contract is taking so long, and make sure he’s doing his job properly,” Amy continued, seemingly unphased. The boy detected an urgency in her strained tone. No, not that. Maybe…neediness? Interesting.</p>
<p>“Indefinitely, then,” the earl continued. Amy nodded smugly. A muscle twitched in Sebastian’s jaw, and a wicked smile played about the boy’s lips. He’d potentially have weeks to watch Sebastian interact with this demon. Not only would he learn more about the creatures, he could gain new insights into Sebastian’s foibles, information that could prove useful when he needed to bring his faithful dog to heel.</p>
<p>“Sebastian, Bard already knows that she’s your sister, if I recall?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord. That’s correct.”</p>
<p>“Then there’s no sense in us hiding your connection. Especially when the family resemblance is so striking.” Sebastian’s nostrils flared, and the muscle in his jaw gave another twitch.</p>
<p>“I don't think we should bother with an elaborate alibi. We can simply tell the others that your dear sister wanted to visit you and see how you were getting on, and that she’ll be staying with us for the foreseeable future.”</p>
<p>“<em>Dear</em> is hardly the right term, young master,” Sebastian growled through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Amy stuck out her tongue and stomped on his foot, prompting her brother to shove her away.</p>
<p>The earl laughed darkly and held up his hand. “Could you two refrain from fighting in my presence? Even if it’s only for a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Amy crossed her arms and petulantly stuck out her bottom lip. Sebastian gave his sister a stiff, unconvincing smile that did little to conceal the seething animosity in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Now, Amy,” the earl continued, “As Sebastian may have told you, my duty as Queen’s Watchdog is to subdue Her Majesty’s enemies in the criminal underworld, which means there are many who wish me dead.  Therefore, Phantomhive servants are a breed apart from others in service. Though they often struggle with their daily tasks, their real function is to serve as my private soldiers.  My servants have seen their share of strange goings-on under my employ…but that does not change the principle that Sebastian must obey, and which I expect you to honor as well.”</p>
<p>He locked eyes with the hellish child whose unblinking gaze had never left his for a moment.</p>
<p>“Do <em>not</em>, under any circumstances, reveal to them that you are a demon.”</p>
<p>Of course Amy wouldn’t respond right away. Of course she’d stare at the little boy behind this imposing desk that looked like it could swallow him whole if it were a living creature. Of course she’d let the silence drag out. Of course.</p>
<p>However, seeming to know when exactly to stop, she dipped her head and pulled at the corners of her dress in an elaborate curtsey.</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord,” she smoothly replied, and the butler inches away from her practically vibrated with rage.</p>
<p>Another laugh escaped the boy. His lips just could not remain in their usual thin, bitter line. Not at present.</p>
<p>“Good,” he said, before clearing his throat and glancing up at Sebastian.</p>
<p>Young master and loyal butler locked gazes for an even longer period of time, mutual understanding flowing between them like a telegraph wire.</p>
<p>Eventually, the demon gave a deep bow and quietly murmured, “My lord.”</p>
<p>Then he turned and strode towards the study door.</p>
<p>“Come along, Amy. The other servants are waiting for us,” he said, a note of weariness in his voice.</p>
<p>“Right!” Amy chirped, and hurried to catch up. The normal scramble of a child trying to keep pace with a busy adult, but with something much more...desperate underlining her frantic motions.</p>
<p>“Oh, is the boy—Er, is Earl Phantomhive not coming with us?” Amy asked, likely addressing both Sebastian and the young master, for she looked curiously from one to the other while at the door.</p>
<p>Sebastian faced away, about to turn the knob.</p>
<p>“No, he is not. My young master stays here, where he will start his work for the day, while the servants gather downstairs in the kitchen to start the day.”</p>
<p>“Ooooh,” Amy breathed in childlike fascination. The earl’s mouth twitched again.</p>
<p>Could demons really be this naïve?</p>
<p>“Remember,” he instructed, “No fighting amongst yourselves around the unsuspecting humans. It would be unseemly. Do I make myself clear?”</p>
<p>“Yes my lord,” they replied, so perfectly in sync that the boy quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as another laugh escaped him. This one much heartier.</p>
<p>But covering his mouth did absolutely nothing to stop both demons from hearing him loud and clear.</p>
<p>Especially Sebastian Michaelis, whose pale face flushed as he turned to snap at the little girl.</p>
<p>“Stop that!”</p>
<p>Though her pink eyes twinkled more brightly than stars, the tiny demon widened them in confusion as she blinked up at him.</p>
<p>“Stop what, big brother?” she asked innocently.</p>
<p>The older demon snarled again and flung open the door, storming off in the direction of the stairs.</p>
<p>“Wh—Brother, wait!” Amy cried, as if she really would have trouble keeping up with him, and dashed off after her older sibling.</p>
<p>Once the boy could no longer hear the two demons, he collapsed with laughter, unable to hold back any longer.</p>
<p>Oh, this day was going to be so entertaining.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy meets the rest of the Phantomhive household and accompanies her brother on the job. Of course, things don't go as planned for Sebastian with his baby sister tagging along...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian strode off toward the waiting servants, fuming the whole way. Demons seldom dreamed, but he couldn’t help but wonder if this was a nightmare. The mortal buffoons he was supposed to manage (a charge more arduous than herding cats, and exponentially less pleasant) were enough of a hassle in and of themselves. To have his obnoxious sibling thrown into the mix was like pouring gasoline on a raging fire. A recipe for disaster. Had the young master gone stark raving mad?</p>
<p>“Slow doooooown. You’re walking too fast!” Amy complained. She had to trot to keep up with him and sounded a bit out of breath.</p>
<p>“You should have chosen a form that didn’t have such stubby legs, then. But since Bardroy’s spoken with you, it’s too late to change. You’ve made your bed, Amy—and now you must lie in it.”</p>
<p>Amy let out an inarticulate growl of aggravation. Sebastian just raised a supercilious eyebrow, looking down his nose at her. Hopefully, Amy would soon grow bored of life at the manor and return to hell, where she <em>wouldn’t </em>be a thorn in his side. Hopefully.</p>
<p>As they approached the room where the servants waited to receive their instructions for the day, Sebastian heard Bard’s gruff voice.</p>
<p>“…little gal was cute as a button. And you could tell straight away that she and Mr. Sebastian were brother and sister.”</p>
<p>“I’m not <em>cute</em>! I’m one of the gentry!” Amy hissed.</p>
<p>“Shush,” Sebastian quietly scolded her.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll have a new friend to play with!” Finny cheered from behind the door. Sebastian chuckled at the mental image of Finnian failing to rein in his strength and sending Amy hurtling through the air. Though the consequences might not be too pleasant for the gardener…</p>
<p>“I didn’t know Sebastian ‘ad no family, no I didn’t!” Mey Rin piped up.</p>
<p>Before opening the door, Sebastian turned to Amy.</p>
<p>“Remember what the young master told you, sister. Behave yourself, and keep your true nature hidden.”</p>
<p>Amy rolled her eyes and scuffed her shoe against the floor. “I <em>know</em>. Stop treating me like a dimwit.”</p>
<p>“Gladly, if you stop acting like one.”</p>
<p>Amy’s face went beet-red with rage, but Sebastian winked and put a finger to his lips, turning the knob as he did so.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he greeted the servants, who abruptly ceased their chattering. Meanwhile, Tanaka placidly sipped his tea.</p>
<p>After a perfunctory, “Good morning, Mr. Sebastian,” all eyes turned to Amy. She shifted uncomfortably, and, to Sebastian’s surprise, moved closer to him.</p>
<p>“Good to see yer again, Madame President,” Bard grinned, throwing Amy a salute.</p>
<p>Pride flashed in her eyes (which she’d changed to a chocolate brown to match Sebastian’s) and she curtsied, as if deigning to be gracious to a peasant. Sebastian forced a smile. This accursed youngling!</p>
<p>Sebastian needed to regain control of the situation before Amy did or said something incriminating. “Allow me to introduce you to my sister, Amy Michaelis,” he purred. “We haven’t seen each other since I assumed my role as Phantomhive butler, and she wanted to pay me a visit. She’ll be staying with us for the next several weeks.”</p>
<p>Finny’s face shone. “Hooray! This is so exciting!” He stepped forward to shake Amy’s hand, pumping her arm up and down in his enthusiasm. Sebastian heard her bones creak dangerously, as well as her pained hiss, and hastily intervened.</p>
<p>“That’s enough, Finnian. What have I told you about exercising <em>restraint </em>when you interact with others?”</p>
<p>The little demon slowly curled and uncurled her fingers to see if they were still working, and she made no attempt to hide the mingled shock and indignation on her face. Sebastian coughed to prevent himself from snickering. His sister had underestimated the humans she viewed with such contempt.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry!!!” Finny wailed, and tears welled up in his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s…all right,” Amy said unsteadily. She shot a dirty look at Sebastian, who viewed the proceedings with thinly veiled amusement.</p>
<p>“This is Finnian, our gardener. Bardroy is our chef, Mey Rin is our maid, and Tanaka is our house steward.”</p>
<p>Tanaka lowered his mug and fixed Amy in his canny gaze. The young demon blinked rapidly and stepped to the side, which brought her in even closer proximity to Sebastian. What was she up to? Of course, Tanaka was no doddering old fool; little escaped those rheumy eyes, and the butler sometimes wondered if he had an inkling of what Sebastian was. Perhaps he sensed something amiss with Amy, too.</p>
<p>“Oh, Mr. Sebastian! You must be so pleased to have your sister here with you. Family’s special, it is,” Mey Rin beamed.</p>
<p>Sebastian fought to keep his smile from morphing into a grimace.</p>
<p>Amy glanced up at him innocently, but her eyes were dark with <em>schadenfreude</em>. Sebastian opened his mouth to deliver some cutting remark…then recalled the young master’s admonition. <em>No fighting amongst yourselves</em>. But the damn brat didn’t understand how maddeningly irritating Amy was!</p>
<p>“Yes, quite,” he said stiffly. Thank the nine circles that the contract only forbade him from telling lies to the earl.</p>
<p>Mey Rin glowed bright as a candle as she crouched down to Amy’s level, hands resting on her upper thighs to hold herself in place while she smiled at the little girl.</p>
<p>“Oh, she’s so cute too, yes she is! How old are you? Did you travel here all by yourself?”</p>
<p>Amy looked deeply insulted, and her brief pleasure at seeing her older brother writhe in the unwanted spotlight vanished as it now turned on her.</p>
<p>“I—I...o-of course I traveled here on my own, it w-wasn’t that hard!”</p>
<p>“Given the destruction you might’ve caused on the way up,” Sebastian muttered, recalling the dark flames that had licked at the trees when his sibling lurked in the woods.</p>
<p>“Er, what was that, Mr. Sebastian?” Mey Rin asked, straightening up.</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing. My sister is indeed rather young. This is her very first time away from home, so…” he briefly consulted his pocketwatch, knowing that he had to get to his own morning chores, “please see that she stays out of trouble, won’t you?”</p>
<p>“What?!” Amy wailed, her high-pitched voice cracking.</p>
<p>“Yes sir!” the servants replied, saluting the butler with extra gusto at this new goal.</p>
<p>“Very good. Now, onto everyone’s jobs for today.” Sebastian relaxed, enjoying the sense of normalcy that came with his familiar routine. “Mey Rin, see to the laundry and hang it out to dry on the clothesline. The weather should be perfect for this.”</p>
<p>“Right away, Mr. Sebastian, sir!” she gushed, cheeks turning pink.</p>
<p>Amy narrowed her eyes at the maid.</p>
<p>“Finnian, please check on the carnations in the garden.” His face went stern. “And remember that they are <em>not </em>the same as roses, understand?”</p>
<p>“R-Right, Mr. Sebastian!!!” the boy cried, pumping a fist in the air and practically jumping in place.</p>
<p>This one intrigued Amy. He was neither as young as the boy back in the study nor as old as the other humans. A strange in-between where he looked <em>almost</em> like an adult human, but wasn’t. Hmm…Also, she needed to keep her distance. Her hands were still healing from his touch. Gradually…</p>
<p>“Bardroy, please start preparations for lunch, considering we are a bit behind due to…” His eyes flitted over to the little demon at his side, her hands behind her back as she swayed in place. “Minor hiccups in the schedule,” he concluded.</p>
<p>Bard chuckled, catching on at once.</p>
<p>“Haha, well, family comes first though. Ain’t that right, lil’ lady?” He gave Amy a mischievous wink.</p>
<p>That sent her zipping around her older brother’s legs to hide behind him, shielded from the mortal man’s gaze.</p>
<p>Sebastian was utterly confused by this behavior and glanced down at his sister with a questioning look.</p>
<p>“Ho, ho, ho…I’m sure everything will work out fine,” Tanaka spoke up, and the other human servants beamed to hear him put in his two cents.</p>
<p>“Ah, Tanaka.” Sebastian bestowed a sincere, albeit strained, smile on the elderly man. “Please…continue to do your best as steward.” And he bowed courteously, which was received with another string of “Ho, ho ho’s”.</p>
<p>What a strange human this Tanaka was.</p>
<p>“Amy,” Sebastian said, addressing his sister in a firm tone that left no room for argument, “I’m going to do a bit of cleaning in the library, so please come with me.”</p>
<p>Amy gawped at him, but when he motioned his head in the direction they needed to go, her little face shone with…delight. Briefly. Then, she tore off like a puppy scampering after its owner.</p>
<p>As they disappeared down the hall, the servants looked at each other and smiled.</p>
<p>“Well, ain’t that somethin’,” Bard remarked, trying to contain his amusement. Mey Rin, however, was grinning like an overexcited child in a candy store.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh, she’s so precious, yes she is!!!”</p>
<p>Finny laughed and nodded.</p>
<p>“I hope we get to see her again later. Maybe we can show her how we do our jobs, too!”</p>
<p>“Eeee! Yes, Finny! We could show ‘er 'ow it's done, show ‘er that ‘er big brother taught us well on ‘ow to be the best servants, yes ‘e did!”</p>
<p>“Heh, somethin’ tells me the lil’ missy might get in over ‘er ‘ead if we did that,” Bard mused, fairly sure the girl had had menial tasks done for her in the past...she had that <em>way </em>about her, like the young master. </p>
<p>“Ho, ho, ho, she’s still very stubborn, though. And with good reason, I wager,” Tanaka added, half to himself, and the others wondered what the old steward was going on about. But who knew with Tanaka?</p>
<hr/>
<p>“How much could there be to clean in the library? It’s just a bunch of books!” Amy said. The little demon trotted at her brother’s heels—Sebastian was still feeling spiteful about all the trouble she was putting him through, and he refused to make concessions for her shorter legs.</p>
<p>“The mortal world is a much grubbier place than our home, sister. Dust, beetles, moths…these things and more can easily despoil books and the knowledge contained therein. For that reason, the library must be cleaned regularly.”</p>
<p>Amy puffed up her cheeks and blew out an exasperated breath. “You should just put a charm on it, then. You’re so high and mighty, it should be easy for you…or maybe you just don’t know how.”</p>
<p>Sebastian clenched his teeth and glared down at her.</p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em> I know incantations that could be used for that purpose. But cutting corners in that way is a violation of my butler’s aesthetic. Besides, the young master himself prohibited me from using magic to complete my allotted tasks; it would arouse suspicion from other humans. I must admit adjusting to this was tiresome. However, I don’t need spells to be one <em>hell</em> of a butler.”</p>
<p>Amy’s eyebrows furrowed. “Did you…just try to make a joke? Was that supposed to be funny?”</p>
<p>The brat clearly had <em>no</em> appreciation for wordplay or sophisticated wit. “I suppose I shouldn’t expect a child to understand true humor,” he replied curtly, putting on an extra burst of speed.</p>
<p>“Waiiit!” Amy screeched, and her brother snickered at the frantic patter of her footsteps.</p>
<p>When they reached the library at last, Sebastian flung open the doors, turning to gauge his sister’s reaction.</p>
<p>Amy’s eyes widened as she stared at the towering bookcases that filled the room. The colorful leather spines, with their titles printed in gold along the side, enthralled her.</p>
<p>The young demon hurried inside and began perusing the shelves. In spite of herself, her curiosity was piqued by these unfamiliar authors. She’d assumed humans were boorish and uninteresting, but they’d had enough ideas to write a whole library’s worth of books? Amy wasn’t sure what to make of it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, her brother had whipped out a feather duster and set to work.</p>
<p>“This is going to take for<em>ever</em> if you do it the human way,” she remarked.</p>
<p>Sebastian raised the corner of his mouth in a smirk. “Just because I can’t use magic doesn’t mean I have to plod along at a human pace. Watch and learn, little sister.”</p>
<p>And he was off, zipping around the library and dusting at a speed that could only be described as inhuman. Looking smug all the while. For despite the rules he had to follow at his little lord’s command, he’d still managed to find a few loopholes.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Amy rolled her eyes at the spectacle. Though Sebastian boasted about being “one hell of a butler” (as he so stupidly put it), he'd found shortcuts, just like he had in other contracts he’d told her about. Hell, it was almost comforting to see that he hadn’t been completely transformed into something…domestic while serving under his current master.</p>
<p>Amy shook her head as she realized she was smiling to herself. UGH. This place had a strange influence on one. Surely that was another reason to keep an eye on her brother, and make sure he didn’t stay much longer. It wouldn’t do for cold, dark creatures like demons to go soft while puttering around in a little corner of the mortal world.</p>
<p>Oh, but these books were quite good! She flipped through several of them, smiling at the way these humans had with words. Their style was reminiscent of the manner in which high-ranking demons expressed themselves, but with a special flair as they dispensed home remedies, advice on courtship, and much more.</p>
<p>Amy hummed to herself, and her gaze traveled to the top shelves, her young mind keen to determine if the most interesting subjects were housed there. Some diabolical domains followed that practice.</p>
<p>Dropping her book, Amy stood and grabbed the closest shelf before pushing herself up. She had to do this somehow, and since she didn’t dare ask Mr. Hell of a Butler over there to do it, climbing was the only option!</p>
<p>“Well, then,” Sebastian said after rearranging a vase of flowers on a small table to his satisfaction. Really, this entire mansion would be lost to dust and gloom if not for him.</p>
<p>“I’m finished now, Amy. Let’s—” But as he turned to speak to his sibling across the room, he now found her teetering at the top of a bookcase, reaching for a tome while <em>the entire thing wobbled in place</em>.</p>
<p>“AMY!” the older demon shouted, diving forward just as his sister went tumbling.</p>
<p>They both ended up on the floor, and books rained down upon them. Amy blinked dazedly, confused as to why her brother’s hands were around her midriff.</p>
<p>“Oh goodness!” she exclaimed, surveying the mess. “What the hell was that for? I was only getting a book, brother! Honestly!”</p>
<p>But Sebastian didn’t answer. He stood up, with his hands squeezing her waist, and marched for the exit.</p>
<p>“Um…what’re you doing? I wanted to read that book, you know! I went through a lot of trouble to get it and—”</p>
<p>Sebastian tossed her out into the hallway, then slammed the door shut.</p>
<p>Amy grunted when she smacked against the opposite wall, and flopped onto the floor, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“HEY!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU BIG LOUT? I WAS ONLY TRYING TO READ!”</p>
<p>While she proceeded to shriek and wail, Sebastian bitterly set to work returning every book to its designated place on the shelf.</p>
<p>Throughout, he grumbled darkly to himself. This day was absolute <em>hell</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noting tension between the demonic siblings, the earl tries to give Amy a piece of advice. But will she listen?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was finally done cleaning up Amy’s mess, Sebastian threw open the door, and the girl who had grown hoarse from her complaints fell quiet.</p>
<p>He simply sneered at her and headed off to collect the day’s mail, which he would take to his young master.</p>
<p>“Hey!” she called after the butler. “Where are we going now? To dust another room in this big old place?”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s temple throbbed, but he kept walking to the front entrance.</p>
<p>“Brother, where are we <em>going</em>?!”</p>
<p>It was time for a dose of the silent treatment to make her understand the extent of his displeasure.</p>
<p>For a while, Amy’s yapping continued, like the barks of an excitable terrier determined to get its owner’s attention. However, her brother steadfastly ignored her. Amy could have seriously injured herself during her escapade with the bookshelf…though the damage would have been easily fixed with her demonic healing abilities. He hadn’t been <em>worried</em> when he saw her plummeting towards the floor. No, Sebastian was merely put out that she’d added to his workload.</p>
<p>“Brotherrrrrr.”</p>
<p>Sebastian considered telling her that children should be seen and not heard, but he wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of acknowledgement.</p>
<p>Amy lapsed into a sudden silence. The butler’s eyes darted over to his sibling. Although she was moving at a brisk pace to keep up, the pep had gone out of her step. Her mouth turned sharply downward, her bottom lip was quivering, and her dejected gaze was fixed on the floor. She no longer looked around curiously as she had earlier.</p>
<p>“Tch.” Sebastian felt something akin to discomfort, like a pebble lodged in his shoe. He frowned and tried not to dwell on it. After all, if Amy hadn’t misbehaved, he wouldn’t need to be so harsh.</p>
<p>His sister didn’t utter a peep until they reached the bundle of mail waiting for the young master.</p>
<p>“What are those?” she asked. Her voice was small and timid.</p>
<p>Sebastian continued to ignore her, reshuffling the envelopes so that the most important letters (including a missive from the queen) were on top.</p>
<p>A little hand tugged at his tailcoat, and he stiffened.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch my livery!” he snarled, yanking it out of her grasp and baring his fangs. “A disheveled uniform is a worse blight on a household than tarnished silver.”</p>
<p>Amy took a shaky step backward.</p>
<p>“But you stopped <em>talk</em>ing to me, and that’s <em>rude</em>—"</p>
<p>“In case you haven’t noticed, sister, I’m busy. I don’t have time to play games with a sniveling brat.”</p>
<p>Amy put her hands on her hips. “No, I’m <em>supervising</em> you while you’re under contract, and I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s going on!”</p>
<p>“Oh? Supervising? Is that what you call it when you clamber up the bookshelves like a demented monkey? All you do is distract me and waste my time.”</p>
<p>For a second, Amy’s bottom lip trembled more violently than ever…but the president rallied to give Sebastian a vicious kick in the shins, her eyes glowing pink with rage.</p>
<p>Sebastian cursed in Latin and hauled her up by the collar.</p>
<p>“How hard is it to stop whining, <em>not</em> cause trouble, and just do as you’re told?”</p>
<p>Her only answer was a steely glare.</p>
<p>“Now, if you would please follow me to the young master’s study so I can deliver his mail, I’d be much obliged,” Sebastian said acerbically.</p>
<p>“Hmpf!” Pink faded to brown, and Amy stomped behind him as Sebastian led her through the twisting corridors of the Phantomhive manor. Maybe if the young master saw how poorly they were getting on, he’d reconsider allowing Amy to stay. By every circle of hell, Sebastian hoped so. He wasn’t sure if his sanity could survive this otherwise.</p>
<p>The demon butler was disappointed but not entirely surprised to see his little master doodling on a piece of official Funtom stationery.</p>
<p>“Today’s mail, my lord,” he announced, his tone a bit sharper than usual. But who could blame him after these past few hours?</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s good. Put it on the desk, Sebastian. I’ll get to it in a minute,” the boy responded, straightening up, putting his pen down, and lacing his fingers together.</p>
<p>The butler did as requested but looked askance at the boy.</p>
<p>“I take it you have something important to see to first, my lord?”</p>
<p><em>More important than completing your paperwork, reading your mail, and hopefully <strong>evicting my sister</strong>…</em> the demon thought sourly.</p>
<p>“I do indeed.” He gave Sebastian that shrewd businessman’s smile he had perfected to a fine art, and fixed his eyes on Amy.</p>
<p>Oh. The butler’s mind apprehensively twisted in on itself.</p>
<p>What the hell was the young master up to now?</p>
<p>“Amy, might I have a minute of your time to discuss something with you? In private?”</p>
<p>Amy blinked, clearly taken aback.</p>
<p>“Er—Well, I don’t see why not…” She tilted her head inquisitively. “However, I cannot say it will be <em>completely</em> private, since my brother and I have hearing far superior to that of humans.” And her lips quirked up in that familiar Michaelis smirk, hiding the inner turmoil that had been seething behind her eyes when she’d first entered the room.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m well aware.” He raised a finger to his lips and winked, before turning to the demon who stood at attention by his side.</p>
<p>“Sebastian, I order you to leave us, and limit your hearing to that of a human until I say otherwise. Understand?”</p>
<p>“I do, my lord. However, leaving you and my sister alone and unsupervised—"</p>
<p>“It’ll only be about twenty minutes, give or take. Now go.”</p>
<p>The demon slowly closed his eyes and bowed in deference to the boy's wishes.</p>
<p>But then Sebastian glared at the earl, as if to warn his master that neither he nor his own younger sibling should push their boundaries.</p>
<p>Not without consequences.</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord,” he whispered.</p>
<p>And then Sebastian straightened and made his way to the door…though not before giving Amy an equally meaningful look.</p>
<p>When the study door closed, the two youths were left standing there, hearing nothing but the birds’ distant chirps outside and the persistent <em>tick, tick, tick</em> of the study’s clock.</p>
<p>“You can sit down if you wish, Amy, since I’m sure you’ve been on your feet for a while.” <em>And trying to keep up with Sebastian, no less</em>, the boy thought, maintaining a placid expression while the demon girl flushed and shifted.</p>
<p>“N-No, no, I don’t need to. I’ve stayed on my feet plenty of times before now, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I don’t need to sit down,” she argued firmly, and her voice rang with confidence despite a slight stutter.</p>
<p>She must’ve taught herself how to speak with such a crisp, formal tone, probably from years of dealing with other high-ranking demons. Presumably devils who were older than she, like her brother.</p>
<p>“That’s all well and good. But at the moment, you are a guest here, and thus can sit when you wish, Amy.”</p>
<p>Amy didn’t move, her eyes not leaving his face for a minute. Cautious. Possibly…nervous.</p>
<p>As if he were the dangerous beast here.</p>
<p>“All right. I—I suppose, if you insist,” she said smoothly, inclining her head.</p>
<p>When the little demon was situated in a chair, hands entwined neatly in her lap in front of her, the boy smiled once again with the air of confidence he’d striven for since becoming Earl Phantomhive.</p>
<p>The smile of a man who knew he was going to sell exactly what the buyer needed, and turn a neat profit while he was at it.</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about you, Amy. Where you came from, the rank you claim to hold, and why you would suddenly leave that behind to travel to an unknown world in search of your older brother.”</p>
<p>“I explained earlier why I am here, my lord—"</p>
<p>“I know, and perhaps that is what you <em>think</em> you are doing here. But based on my understanding…you really shouldn’t have left your position back home. From what I’ve gathered over the course of my learning, a president oversees large bodies of people, executes orders, and helps create laws to keep their government organized.”</p>
<p>He took a brief pause, as his expression grew solemn.</p>
<p>“So I have to ask…why <em>would</em> you leave such a vital position out of the blue, Amy? Aren’t you worried what effects that might have?”</p>
<p>Amy fidgeted in her seat and bit her lower lip with a fang.</p>
<p>“It—It—It’s true that I am an important member of the gentry!” she responded, floundering. The demon’s knuckles turned white as she squeezed her hands together in her lap. “But I didn’t plan on staying long, merely coming here to check on my sibling, and if he was clearly—like I assumed—not getting along well, so that I could intervene and bring him home!”</p>
<p>“You assumed it would be an easy task to pull a contracted demon from said contract, and bring him home?” the boy echoed, lifting an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Amy growled, and her eyes returned to their natural pink.</p>
<p>“No, of course not! I mean, i-in all the centuries I’ve known him, he hasn’t stayed away for very long! So—so my first thought was that these contracts must be trifling things!”</p>
<p>She was practically shouting now, as if the conversation was much more confrontational than it actually was. The earl sat there calmly, after all.</p>
<p>“Sebastian always returned?” he asked.</p>
<p>Amy bared her fangs, glowering at the boy like he was insinuating that he didn’t <em>believe</em> the older demon would return to her and to hell and, and—</p>
<p>“YES, ALWAYS! HE ALWAYS CAME BACK, DAMMIT! EXCEPT FOR THIS TIME. THIS TIME—TH-THIS TIME HE <em>DIDN’T</em>! I EVEN COUNTED THE DAYS, AND THE YEARS, AND HE DIDN’T COME BACK WHEN HE WAS SUPPOSED TO!”</p>
<p>The Phantomhive smiled again, while Amy panted, red-faced, pink eyes shimmering.</p>
<p>And this smile was one of complete understanding.</p>
<p>“You missed him,” he told her gently. For he knew she had no idea herself, at this point.</p>
<p>“You missed your brother <em>very</em> much, Amy.”</p>
<p>“What…what are you talking about?!” she protested, volume rising a few decibels. “We’re not mawkish creatures like you <em>humans</em>. Missing him? That’s—that’s pathetic. I JUST…”</p>
<p>She trailed off into silence, wringing her hands.</p>
<p>“Just what, Amy?”</p>
<p>“W-wanted to see him again.”</p>
<p>“And it felt like something was absent, here.” The earl brought a hand to his chest.</p>
<p>Amy’s eyes widened. “Y-yes…” she said slowly, her gaze turning pensive.</p>
<p>“That means you <em>missed</em> him, Amy,” the Phantomhive patiently explained. “And that’s why you’ve been trying to get his attention by any means necessary. Whether that’s following him around everywhere he goes…or yelling at him…or even giving him a kick or two. Because you feel he’s been neglecting you, and any recognition is better than none at all. Isn’t that right?”</p>
<p>Amy’s breathing grew shallow, and her eyes burned with such ferocity that the earl wondered if hellfire would set them ablaze in their sockets.</p>
<p>“I’m a…a president of hell. I don’t <em>need</em> anybody, especially not my STUPID sibling!!! And you live by yourself in this big old house with a bunch of servants. You don’t even <em>have </em>sibs! You wouldn’t understand!”</p>
<p>He bowed his head. Memories stung him like shards of glass buried in his palm. His brother. The heir, the <em>real</em> Ciel. Making flower crowns together. Giggling and telling jokes when they were supposed to be asleep. Holding hands while their photograph was taken…</p>
<p>Pale, bruised legs thrashing helplessly in the air as the dagger plunged into Ciel’s abdomen. Blood oozing down the sides of the altar. His brother’s body lying motionless. The gaping emptiness in the spare’s chest as he realized that his strong, kind, bubbly twin was gone forever.</p>
<p><em>The sacrifice paid will never be returned</em>.</p>
<p>His hands balled into fists, and his head whipped back up as he glared at Amy. “I <em>do</em> understand, more than you know. I wasn’t always alone. <strong><em>Do you think I would have summoned your brother if I didn’t know loss?</em></strong>”</p>
<p>The demon flinched at his vehemence.</p>
<p>He exhaled slowly, leaning back in his chair.</p>
<p>“What I’m trying to say is that, while <em>I </em>see your true motives, I don’t think Sebastian does, and your current behavior will only push him further away. He’s not staying here because he’s forgotten you; his responsibilities as my butler dictate that he must serve me until I have obtained revenge against my enemies. I keep him busy, and you add to his worries when you act out of turn. If you tried being more polite to him…”</p>
<p>Amy’s face reddened, and she hopped out of her chair.</p>
<p>“D-don’t you lecture me about manners! I’m gentry!”</p>
<p>“As I’m aware,” he answered dryly. “I was merely trying to help y—”</p>
<p>She bit her lip, which had begun to tremble. Then, she shook her head defiantly.</p>
<p>“Why would I listen to some stupid human’s advice? And you’re still a youngling! Y-you don’t know anything about my feelings!!!”</p>
<p>She set her jaw pugnaciously, turned on her heel, and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.</p>
<p>The earl sighed and rubbed his temple. He’d tried to intervene, but there was little he could do if Amy turned a deaf ear.</p>
<p>He spoke into the air that seemed to shudder with Amy’s rage.</p>
<p>“Sebastian, your hearing may return to normal now.”</p>
<p>After a second’s thought, he added, “And try to be patient with your sister. That’s an order.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Featuring flower crowns, streusel, and Latin swear words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian was distracted from lunch preparations by the sound of the boy’s voice in his mind, calm but tinged with a hint of exhaustion (Bard had brought out everything necessary, but resorted to his usual “shortcuts” to expedite the cooking process. Sebastian had returned just as he was blasting a singed mess of a main course with his flamethrower).</p>
<p>
  <em>And try to be patient with your sister. That’s an order. </em>
</p>
<p>The young master’s command left the demon in such a state of agitation that he almost accidentally cut his finger off.</p>
<p>Damn it to hell. This clearly meant the boy hadn’t chastised Amy. Maybe he’d even encouraged her to further rouse her sibling’s ire, an area in which the boy himself excelled.</p>
<p>The two were destined to be partners in crime, weren’t they?</p>
<p>“’Ello, ‘ello! The president has returned!” Bard bellowed. He’d been casually leaned back in a kitchen chair, lifting its front legs off the bloody floor like a reprobate, but he got to his feet when Amy walked in. “Yer ready for somethin’ t’eat, Miss Amy?”</p>
<p>That was a good question. Sebastian reflected on how, when Amy first arrived and he’d told her about the young master, she’d immediately exclaimed that she could sense him. Likely referring to his soul...Worry lingered in the recesses of his mind.</p>
<p>“Ah, no thank you. I don’t need to eat currently...I’m…um…not hungry,” the young demon explained nervously, clearly stumbling over how to justify herself without revealing too much.</p>
<p>“Well, shi—er, <em>shoot</em>, I guess picky eatin’ runs in the family, huh?”</p>
<p>The butler let out a sigh of relief. He’d assumed it would be much harder for Amy to get away with not eating, especially with the form she’d chosen. Human children seemed to be hungry at all hours of the day and night. From his young master, to the voracious Finnian (whose appetite seemed to be in proportion to his strength), to the teeming hordes of brats that Prince Soma and Agni went around feeding...Sebastian was grateful he was only stuck with one.</p>
<p>Finny walked in, hands and boots completely covered in dirt.</p>
<p>“Amy, Amy, I’m glad you’re back in the kitchen. I wanted to give you a present!!!”</p>
<p>“Finny, you should know better by now than to track in this muck!” Sebastian reprimanded him. Then he saw what the boy was holding.</p>
<p>It was a very sloppily-done flower crown made from the pink and red carnations that Finny had planted a week ago.</p>
<p>“Look, Amy!” the boy cried, lifting it up proudly. “It’s a flower crown! You wear it on your head!” He pantomimed putting it on, though it was clearly much too small for him, before taking a few hesitant steps towards Amy. She held her little, black-gloved hand up to her mouth as timidly as a normal human child.</p>
<p>Which his sister <em>definitely</em> was not!</p>
<p>She shyly approached the gardener, and Sebastian wondered if it was because of their earlier encounter or…something else.</p>
<p>“Here,” Finny said. Very, very gently, he lowered the crown onto Amy’s head and shifted it around so that it fit over her black bow.</p>
<p>He backed away, and Amy just stood there.</p>
<p>Bard chuckled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Blimey, Finny. That’s probably the best crown y’done so far,” he declared. “Yer improvin’!”</p>
<p>While Finny beamed at the praise, Amy continued to look around in utter confusion.</p>
<p>And Sebastian snickered.</p>
<p>“Amy,” the butler said, “in the side room over there is a mirror.” He gestured at the door in question.</p>
<p>Amy hurried off, her curiosity piqued, only to discover....</p>
<p>“Um, it’s too high,” she called back to them, sounding vaguely ashamed.</p>
<p>Damn…Sebastian had forgotten about that. Also, he needed to finish the young master’s lunch!</p>
<p>“Ah, lemme help,” Bard offered, but Sebastian was already striding over.</p>
<p>He scooped Amy up from behind and raised her off the ground while her hands flailed.</p>
<p>“Amy, the mirror,” he prompted with a mildly impatient nod.</p>
<p>His sister stopped fumbling, and she froze in his arms. She slowly turned her head to look at the mirror.</p>
<p>Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Phantomhive, holding his baby sister, Amy Michaelis, as she stared at herself in shock.</p>
<p>Sebastian smirked then, amused.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Amy? It’s only your reflection,” he purred, cocking his head and receiving a dark glare from the girl.</p>
<p>“I believe Finny did a good job. Pink is a lovely color on you.”</p>
<p>“Brother…”</p>
<p>“It certainly brings out those eyes, doesn’t it? Still so light after all these years...”</p>
<p>“<em>Brother</em>...!”</p>
<p>“Ah, and seeing pink in your <em>face</em> as well is truly extraordinary—”</p>
<p>“<strong>BROTHER, LET ME GO NOW!!!</strong>”</p>
<p>The butler laughed when she squirmed in his grasp while simultaneously trying to slap or kick him.</p>
<p>At last, he set his sister down.</p>
<p>“There we are. I must continue preparations for lunch,” he drawled, and walked back to the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>After all, the young master hadn’t ordered him to stop teasing Amy...just to be patient with her.</p>
<p>“I want to come, too!”</p>
<p>Sebastian growled in the back of his throat. He had half a mind to order Amy to stay put. But what if she caused a ruckus while he was in the dining room? She bore no ill will towards Finny or Bard, which meant she was unlikely to harm them…intentionally. However, Sebastian was still troubled by her earlier remark about sensing the young master’s spiritual energy. When was the last time Amy fed? Here, she had no lackeys to bring souls to her, and if primal instinct took over…</p>
<p>A shiver raced down his spine. By the legions of hell, he hoped those thoughts were the product of paranoia, and not an inkling of trouble to come.</p>
<p>“Very well,” he acquiesced, albeit reluctantly. “But only if you promise to comport yourself graciously and not disturb the young master while he enjoys luncheon.”</p>
<p>To his surprise, Amy nodded, bobbing her head with such vigor that she knocked her flower crown askew. Finny intervened to adjust it. The young demon really did look cute. Almost as cute as she was annoying. Smoothly balancing several dishes on his arms, the butler prepared to leave.</p>
<p>“Wait, Mr. Sebastian! Shouldn’t it be ladies first? I mean, little miss Amy’s a president, but still,” Bard said, winking at her.</p>
<p>Sebastian ground his teeth. More than any of the other servants, this damned American had a talent for getting under his skin. How did the bastard think Sebastian was going to get to the dining hall if forced to walk at his sister’s pace? On second thought, that was probably why Bard had suggested the idea in the first place; trying to undermine Sebastian’s importance. He couldn’t possibly have established camaraderie with Amy so quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh yes! He’s right, <em>dear</em> brother,” Amy simpered.</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>Then Sebastian thought better of it. Debating the issue would only waste more time, and he didn’t want to keep the young master waiting.</p>
<p>“Very well. Amy, you’ll need to listen to my directions as we go so that you don’t get lost.”</p>
<p>Amy stuck up her nose in the air and minced across the kitchen to the door.</p>
<p>At the rate things were going, Sebastian would probably have gray hair by the end of today.</p>
<p>Into the hall they went. Sebastian guided his sister, but he noticed his younger sibling’s eyes drift, gaze lingering on other doors and wall hangings for almost too long. Like her mind was elsewhere</p>
<p>“Amy, in that room on the right,” he directed her, where he could sense the young master waiting.</p>
<p>Her only response was a simple, “Hm.” No snide comments whatsoever.</p>
<p>Before she had a chance to go through, Sebastian grabbed the back of her dress and pinched it to keep her in place.</p>
<p>“What?!” she hissed, voice thankfully a whisper as she whipped her head around.</p>
<p>“One moment.” He let Amy’s dress go, but gripped his sister’s jaw and gazed deep into her eyes.</p>
<p>Amy went bright crimson and struggled to free herself, only to nearly topple over when he released her.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that for?” she snarled.</p>
<p>“Just checking something,” Sebastian replied idly, while walking over to stand at his master’s side and set the plate down in front of him.</p>
<p>“Today we have a cinnamon streusel crumb cake, my lord. Fresh out of the oven, with apple slices to accompany it.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.” The boy squinted at the pieces of fruit and unenthusiastically speared one with his fork. “You know I’d rather have something sweeter, Sebastian. Like strawberries.”</p>
<p>“There were none available, my lord. And might I add that the cake slice likely contains enough sugar to last you the whole day?”</p>
<p>The boy grumbled bitterly but attacked the cake straight away. He’d just try to savor the cinnamon and cream on top as much as he could.</p>
<p>And Sebastian stood perfectly in place behind him, observing with quiet satisfaction that at least lunch was going well. So far...</p>
<p>His eyes flitted over to Amy, who stood meekly next to him. She glanced around the new room with obvious curiosity, but her look wasn’t vacant and distant like it had been a few minutes earlier.</p>
<p>“Erm, M-Mr. Sebastian, sir?” came a squeaky voice. Amy gave a jolt when the maid entered and narrowly avoided a fall after tripping on the carpet.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mey Rin. What is it? You should know better than to interrupt the young master’s lunch. Is it important?”</p>
<p>“W-well, sort of!” the maid said, nervously tapping her pointer fingers together. “I-I finished off dryin’ the laundry, I did. B-But I dunno what t’do next! I-I don’t recall!”</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed deeply. Oh dear Satan below, would these humans ever actually <em>learn</em>?</p>
<p>Before he could say another word, his little sister muttered to herself, though not in English.</p>
<p>“<em>Lupa</em>.”</p>
<p>The boy choked on his cake, while Mey Rin blinked in confusion at the little girl.</p>
<p>“Er, “loopa”? What does that mean, Amy?”</p>
<p>“Don’t mind her,” Sebastian quickly intervened. “My sister merely likes to…make up words for the sake of it.” He forced a smile while gingerly patting his young master’s back and hoping his weak lungs weren’t unduly strained.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that right, sister?” the butler added after a moment’s pause, his tone laden with menace.</p>
<p>Amy grinned up at him.</p>
<p>“It’s true! Another favorite of mine is <em>moecha putida</em>—” At that, Sebastian grabbed her around the midriff. He let out a forced laugh, but his eyebrow twitched, and a vein stood out on his forehead.</p>
<p>“Oh now, now, why don’t you go out into the hall while I take care of things, dear sister,” he said through gritted teeth. The demon could barely restrain himself from tossing her out the door.</p>
<p>After removing Amy, Sebastian quickly turned back to Mey Rin and patiently reminded her of the steps she’d forgotten. Once that was taken care of, Mey Rin hurried away, flushed and smiling.</p>
<p>However, she did stop briefly in the hall to wave to the little girl, who was sitting on the floor with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>“I-It was good t’see you again, Amy! You looked cute back there, standin’ next to your big brother, yes you did!!! J-Just thought I’d let you know!!”</p>
<p>And then she was gone.</p>
<p>Amy growled at her retreating back and shook her head.</p>
<p>“<em>Qualem muleirculam</em>,” she spat, before suddenly being dragged along the floor by a familiar set of black tentacles.</p>
<p>“Sister,” Sebastian said once he’d hauled Amy into the dining room and set her on her feet in front of him. Instead of shouting, he lowered his voice to a cold, venomous whisper. The butler’s eyes turned red, and Amy quaked in her shoes.</p>
<p>“Would you care to explain why you felt the need to use <em>profanity</em> in my young master’s presence?”</p>
<p>“B-but we’re demons…why should we care about petty human morals?” she squeaked defiantly. Sebastian’s tentacles squeezed her mercilessly.</p>
<p>“Because the young master belongs to the nobility, and hence should refrain from coarse, indelicate speech. More to the point, he’s a child. The servants try one’s patience, but that does <em>not </em>give you an excuse to level curses at a maid while my lord is within earshot—”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even say anything that bad,” she whined.</p>
<p>“Do you take me for a fool?!” Sebastian snarled, volume rising. “I completed several contracts when the Roman Empire held sway; I know precisely what <em>lupa</em> and <em>moecha putida</em> mean.”</p>
<p>Amy wriggled, trying without success to break free. “Well, looks like you just said them yourself, Mr. Hoity-Toity.”</p>
<p>A wave of heat crept up Sebastian’s neck, and he fixed his sibling in a double-barreled glare. Patience be damned! He’d teach her respect.</p>
<p>“That’s enough, you two,” the earl’s voice rang out, clear and authoritative as a church bell. “I shan’t have you bickering like this while I’m finishing my cake. Sebastian, release your sister.”</p>
<p>The demon reluctantly obliged, retracting his tentacles into his human body.</p>
<p>“And Amy, I believe you owe Sebastian an apology.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t tell me I couldn’t use swear words. And—and you can’t talk to a president like that!” Amy protested. Her flower crown slipped, and her tiny hands flew up to grab and adjust it before it fell: An endearing sight whose sheer cuteness dispelled the gravitas Amy wished to project.</p>
<p>Sebastian saw the earl dab his mouth with the napkin to hide the shadow of a smile, and the butler admitted to himself that his sister was a whimsical little creature…when she wasn’t annoying the hell out of him.</p>
<p>“I mean no disrespect, Amy, but I won’t allow unnecessary quarrels under my roof,” the boy said firmly. “Remember that you are a guest in my manor. A certain level of decorum towards your host is expected.”</p>
<p>Despite his stern admonition, understanding and concern shone in his eye. Amy’s mouth twisted to the side, and she breathed in deeply through her nose.</p>
<p>“I’m…sorry…brother,” she mumbled, scuffing her heel against the carpet and sullenly looking down at her feet.</p>
<p>“Your contrition overwhelms me,” Sebastian remarked dryly. “You can pay penance by helping Bard and me clean the dishes after the young master has eaten. Just to make myself clear, you are to refrain from low speech.”</p>
<p>Frankly, Sebastian wouldn’t have minded if she gave Bard a dressing-down in Latin, but he shouldn’t encourage her.</p>
<p>“<em>Cleaning</em>? Th-that’s manual labor!” Amy shrieked, her little fangs gleaming.</p>
<p>“Another word, sister, and I’ll add to your punishment by washing your mouth out with soap, like human parents do with a naughty child who swears. Be grateful you got off so lightly.”</p>
<p>Amy turned as crimson as her brother’s eyes, but she scuffed her foot again and hung her head as she muttered a quiet, “Fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lupa (Latin): whore</p>
<p>moecha putida (Latin): dirty slut</p>
<p>Qualem muleirculam! (Latin): What a bimbo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a spat between siblings leads to hurt feelings, and the earl receives a letter from the Queen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings for brief mentions of violence and gore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The demons walked back to the kitchen. Once again, Amy took the lead, seeking to maintain her dignity despite the punishment Sebastian had meted out.</p><p>“By the by, Amy,” her brother said, “might I inquire as to when was the last time you <em>did</em> eat?”</p><p>Amy frowned and stopped in her tracks. She had no idea why her brother would be so nosy. Unless...</p><p>“Why do you ask, brother? Are you concerned about these precious humans of yours?”</p><p>She twisted her head to look over her shoulder at him with gleaming eyes.</p><p>Sebastian froze, but then snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“As if you could take one of <em>them</em> down, Amy. Trust me, I’m not worried about this lot...nor even my young master.”</p><p>He bared his teeth.</p><p>“Since you’ve already tasted the consequences of leveling small insults at my lord, I know you wouldn’t risk life and limb by trying to snatch him away. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>His voice was soft and mellifluous, but the threat lurked beneath those honeyed tones like a serpent coiled under a blooming rose bush, venomous and waiting.</p><p>Amy’s head snapped forward, and she started walking again, but at a rushed pace. She didn’t say a word.</p><p>Sebastian heard her heart racing, and surmised that he’d given her a good scare. That wasn’t a bad thing. Of course not! It was his <em>right </em>to defend his future meal—his territory!</p><p>From his position behind the girl, however, he couldn’t see her face crumple, water pouring out of her damnable human eyes while her lips quivered violently.</p><p><em>Why...</em> Amy thought despairingly, overwhelmed by her own unhappiness. <em>Why did you choose your FOOD over <strong>me</strong>, big brother?</em></p><p>“Hey! Welcome back Madame President! Did lunch go we—” Bard started to greet them, but he paused as something caught his eye. He hurried over, immediately bending down to Amy’s level.</p><p>“Hey, hey, what’s th’ problem, here?” he asked softly. The chef laid his hands on her tiny shoulders.</p><p>Sebastian was utterly baffled. Why the hell was this damn American so concerned? Amy was likely simmering in resentment or preparing another little tantrum; nothing new!</p><p>“N-No, get off—get <em>off</em> me!” the girl wailed. She tried pushing the chef away, but her voice cracked. What was amiss with her?</p><p>“Leave me alone!!!” she wailed, despite not fighting back. The little demon slumped in defeat, looking ready to collapse on the floor.</p><p>And Bardroy hadn’t given up or moved away. He’d raised his hands before him like shields, but kept himself close, as if he knew that Amy had no intention of fighting him. As if he knew exactly what to do.</p><p>When she began to droop, the chef’s arms caught her in a slow, gentle embrace.</p><p>“There we go, shhhhh. It’s okay, doll. It’s okay,” he whispered.</p><p>And Amy just cried.</p><p>Sebastian gaped in astonishment while he watched this scene unfold. Surely this was some new tactic. His sister didn’t <em>cry</em>. She wasn’t a sentimental human. And…and she certainly couldn’t be crying because of something he said. Definitely not. No, no. She wasn’t crying over his threat. She was a demon herself, and should know that their kind defended a hard-earned repast. It was their nature!</p><p>Yes, she’d been sheltered up to this point, but that didn’t mean—</p><p>“Oi, Sebastian,” Bardroy called, dropping the ‘Mr.’ “What’s goin’ on?”</p><p>Butler and chef locked gazes, while the youngling in Bard’s arms wept. She wouldn’t stop!</p><p>Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and answering with a shrug.</p><p>“I assume she’s upset because I told her she has to do the dishes with us. I thought it a fitting punishment for her using off-color language in the young master’s presence.”</p><p>That had to be it. Sebastian looked almost pleadingly at his sister, hoping that any second she’d whirl around to deliver a fierce retort. But she didn’t.</p><p>Bardroy set his jaw.</p><p>“Right, okay. How ‘bout we let yer stay outside a bit, eh?” he said to the little demon, carefully lifting her up beneath her legs as he made his way for the back door. “A bit o’ fresh air will do you good, luv.”</p><p>Sebastian’s hands curled into fists.</p><p>First she was Madame President, now “luv”?</p><p>He was ready yell at his ridiculous sister for trying to cause a scene, obtain the upper hand, get attention <em>and </em>weasel her way out of her punishment, when Amy herself spoke up.</p><p>“N-No, I don’t wanna!” she insisted. The girl pushed herself away to look up at Bardroy.</p><p>“I—I wanna wash the dishes too, okay? I, um—I know I deserve this punishment! So I’ll do it!”</p><p>Bard eyed her skeptically, but let out a sigh.</p><p>“Alright, then. Your funeral.” And he set her down.</p><p>Amy sniffled and rubbed a fist across her teary eyes.</p><p>“Come with me, Madame President,” Bard said gently. “Ain’t got a apron in yer size, but we can make do with a towel, I reckon. Don’t want ter get suds and dishwater on those nice clothes.”</p><p>After he rummaged through a cabinet and yanked out a towel, he tied it around Amy’s waist. Instead of putting up a fuss as Sebastian expected, she stood there meekly, without twitching or making a peep. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her mouth still trembled with suppressed emotion. Bard straightened, ushered Amy towards the sink, and scowled at Sebastian. If looks could kill, the glint in Bard’s eyes was artillery fire.</p><p>Sebastian didn’t like these developments one bit. Why was the chef acting like he’d committed a heinous crime? It wasn’t his fault that Amy had started crying out of the blue…no, <em>not</em> his fault. Maybe she knew that shedding a few tears was a good ploy to get attention; look at how Bard had dropped everything and tried to console her! Amy’s mournful expression made even the demon uncomfortable.</p><p>Bard pulled out a stool for Amy and gave the youngling his hand to steady herself as she climbed to the top.</p><p>“Now yer almost as tall ‘s me!” he said heartily, clearly hoping to lift her spirits. Amy gave him a smile unlike any Sebastian had seen her make. Hesitant and sweet. It reminded the butler of how Finny smiled on the rare occasions when Sebastian praised him for his work in the garden.</p><p>The three of them assembled at the sink, with Sebastian on the left side, Bard in the middle, and Amy on the other end. Sebastian was quick to note that Bard had placed himself squarely between the demon and his sister, as though the damn Yank thought Amy needed his <em>protection</em>. He growled softly to himself, stung by an unsettling sentiment that he chose to label “irritation.” What else could it be?</p><p>“Have yer ever done this before, Miss Amy?” Bard asked, still pointedly ignoring Sebastian.</p><p>“Um…n-no…I don’t have chores at home,” she answered. Her intense bout of weeping had made her voice huskier.</p><p>“’s all right. Doin’ dishes ain’t that hard, once yer get the hang of it.”</p><p>They set to work, with Bard patiently explaining how to wash and dry the dishes and giving Amy small bowls or pieces of cutlery that would fit in her tiny hands.</p><p>“Yer a right professional, luv! Maybe I should keep yer in the kitchen as my assistant,” he grinned when they were finished.</p><p>Amy’s cheeks turned pink, and she shyly clasped her hands behind her back. His sister, happy to receive a mortal’s praise! Sebastian’s confusion turned to outright alarm. Maybe her earlier episode had been symptomatic of some deep-seated issue related to her sudden departure from hell. Young demons from the gentry usually didn’t venture to this world until they’d gained more maturity. Were her experiences in the manor poisoning her mind?</p><p>His muscles tensed as he sensed a flare of strong emotion from the young master’s study. Not pain or fear, but <em>urgency</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian, I need to discuss a matter of grave importance with you. I order you to come at once. We have another mission from her Majesty.</em>
</p><p>The earl’s command reverberated in his mind.</p><p>“Brother?” Amy queried.</p><p>The demon snapped back into focus. “I think it’s time we saw how the young master was getting on,” he said briskly, drying his hands on the towel.</p><p>“One thing before yer go, Mr. Sebastian,” Bard interjected sternly. The chef squared his shoulders and looked Sebastian dead in the eye.</p><p>“Don’t make yer little sister cry again, ye hear?”</p><p>Sebastian’s mouth twitched, and he nodded stiffly.</p><p>“Yes, of course, Bard.” His gaze flitted to Amy, and he observed that the little brat wasn’t snickering behind the chef like he would’ve thought. Instead, she averted her eyes.</p><p>Ugh…how absurd.</p><p>“Come along,” he told her firmly, heading for the door but not waiting for his sister to walk in front this time.</p><p>Amy scrambled to catch up, but she turned around to wave at Bard with a grateful smile. Bard, for his part, gave the little girl a salute.</p><p>After Amy finally caught up with her brother, she opened her mouth to ask what was going on.</p><p>But she recalled what the mortal boy had told her.</p><p>
  <em>“Your current behavior will only push him further away. His responsibilities as my butler dictate that he must serve me until I have obtained revenge against my enemies. I keep him busy, and you add to his worries when you act out of turn.”</em>
</p><p>She stayed silent on the walk back to the boy’s office, though her eyes watered.</p><p>When Sebastian opened the door, he paused and looked at Amy, gesturing for her to go first. Amy stood rooted to the spot like a cat bristling its fur in alarm, but then she scurried inside, not sure if her brother was just being polite for a change, or...</p><p>The Phantomhive frowned at the demonic siblings. Dammit. He knew Amy likely had to be with her brother, but it wasn’t ideal.</p><p>Sebastian bowed, hand laid across his breast.</p><p>“Sebastian, before I tell you about the Queen’s letter, I must ask: Can Amy engage in combat, if necessary? Does she have any training of that sort?”</p><p>The butler shook his head.</p><p>“No, my lord. She can rely on her demonic powers, but she normally doesn’t have to use them. It’s rare these days for demons to lash out at members of the gentry.”</p><p>“W-wait.” Amy trotted up to the desk. “What’s going on? Why would I need to fight? Did something happen?!”</p><p>“Amy!” the earl snapped in mild annoyance. “This is serious business. It’s my <em>duty</em>. The Queen of this country sends me letters, like this,” he held up the paper for her to see, “about matters pertaining to England’s underworld: Criminal organizations, strange disappearances, foul deeds that should never see the light of day. And once Her Majesty has discussed her worries with my, it is my task as Watchdog to remove them.”</p><p>“More trouble from the mafia? Or a new contender among the opium dens?” the butler asked when his master had given this explanation.</p><p>“No, nothing of the sort.” He lowered the letter and scowled at it before closing his eyes. “Mystery killings. Massacres. The Queen claims that…that they are e-even worse than the Ripper cases.”</p><p>Sebastian realized why his young master wanted to know the extent of Amy’s abilities. And suddenly, his mind was awhirl with the possible causes behind this threat.</p><p>“When did they start, my lord?”</p><p>“This morning, apparently. The first bodies belonged to a small family who lived on the outskirts of London. Soon after, another family was found dead in their homes. Whoever’s responsible is a quick worker. There must be more than one killer given the extent of the damage, but selection of victims seems to be at random.”</p><p>“What have Scotland Yard uncovered?”</p><p>“Nothing but wrecks of corpses, Sebastian. Limbs, organs, everything strewn about without care. In fact, Her Majesty described the killers’ handiwork as,” he read from the letter, “‘More like the ravages of vicious beasts.”</p><p>He looked up from the paper, to the two demons standing before him. Both of whom had fallen silent, and looked acutely distressed.</p><p>“Brother, do you…think one of our kind did this?” Amy asked haltingly, giving voice to Sebastian’s unspoken fears.</p><p>The butler cleared his throat. “We mustn’t jump to conclusions…”</p><p>“…but you think that’s the likeliest explanation,” the young master said, finishing his sentence for him.</p><p>Sebastian lowered his gaze. He couldn’t lie outright to the earl, and there was little point in prevaricating now. “I’m afraid so, young master. While most demons have some degree of sentience, the lower orders are little better than savage beasts, and act accordingly. Messy eaters, if you’ll pardon my use of the expression.”</p><p>“Do you think someone summoned these demons—like you were called to earth on <em>that day</em>?”  </p><p>Sebastian furrowed his brow, and his fingers anxiously curled and uncurled. “It’s possible, but the letter suggests that there’s no rhyme or reason to these attacks. Besides, mortals desperate enough to solicit our help generally understand the importance of secrecy.”</p><p>The earl bit the inside of his cheek, and he turned his eye upon Amy…who seemed increasingly nervous.</p><p>Sebastian realized at once what he must be thinking.</p><p>“Amy, did you tell anyone where you were going before you made the crossing? Or at least seal the way behind you after your arrival?”</p><p>The young demoness bit her lower lip and shrank in on herself, like a little girl caught in the middle of a prank.</p><p>“Um…I didn’t think I would be gone that long, so…so I just said I’d be away for a while…”</p><p>Damn! Sebastian’s left eyebrow twitched. Amy was a competent president, but she hadn’t outgrown her childishness. Did his sister believe she could waltz in and whisk Sebastian away without so much as a by-your-leave? Apparently so.</p><p>“Hold on, Sebastian. What’s this about ‘sealing the way?’” the boy interrupted.</p><p>“As Amy has demonstrated, we demons can visit your realm of our own free will, albeit by expending a portion of our spiritual energy. Forging our own path creates a temporary rent in the fabric that connects our worlds, like a rip in an old pair of stockings. It heals itself with time. However, as long as this rip exists, it will be easier for other spirits to enter your world. That’s why <em>most</em> demons know to close this path behind them.” He shot a pointed glance at Amy, who was now hanging her head in obvious guilt.</p><p>“I have a sneaking suspicion that you did <em>not</em> do this, sibling.”</p><p>“N-no…” Amy whispered, with nary an ounce of her usual spunk.</p><p>The young master rose to his feet with a sigh.</p><p>“Well, what’s done is done. If there really is a pack of demons on the loose, we can’t afford further delays. Sebastian, have a carriage prepared immediately.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” the demon said with a bow.</p><p>“Carriage? What’s that? And why can’t you just leap us there?” Amy sputtered.</p><p>Despite the gravity of the situation, Sebastian smirked. “Oh, no, little sister. We’re traveling the human way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With his sister and young master in tow, Sebastian arrives in London to investigate the aftermath of the brutal murders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings for brief gore at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian left his sister and young master in the study and went out to ready the carriage. However, while he was hitching up the horses, Bardroy stalked towards him with a face like thunder.</p>
<p>“Oi, you and the young master goin’ somewhere?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we are.”</p>
<p>Sebastian didn’t even bother to look at the damn human. Instead, he pretended to inspect the carriage wheels.</p>
<p>“T’ London, I take it, fer the Queen?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Bard. Just like every other time.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not.” Sebastian knew the man was pointing at him accusingly. “This time, yer got a little girl with ya, and she don’t need t’be seein’ that kinda shit.”</p>
<p>“Bardroy, are you claiming that a young child should not be forced to bear witness to the unspeakable horrors of London’s underworld? How fascinating, when the young master we serve—”</p>
<p>“That’s diffr’ent, Sebastian, an’ you know it, dammit! Amy is—”</p>
<p>“<em>My</em> sister. Not yours,” the butler said curtly. “I think I know what she can and cannot handle, so please refrain from pointless arguments about someone you have not even known for twenty-four hours, understand?”</p>
<p>Bard ground his teeth, his face bright red. Sebastian had never seen the American this worked up before. If not for the reason behind said anger, Sebastian might’ve been intrigued. At present, however, he needed to bring the carriage around to the front of the manor.</p>
<p>“As usual, take care of the estate while we’re away. Keep watch for intruders, especially anything…out of the ordinary approaching the grounds. We likely will not return until much later, or might stay at the town house for the night, so don’t bother with dinner.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Bard answered warily. He took a drag at his cigarette, which seemed to calm his temper.</p>
<p>Without another word, Sebastian drove the carriage to the front and then hurried inside. However, instead of going to the study, he strode to the parlor, where Mey Rin would be dusting furniture.</p>
<p>“Mey Rin,” he addressed her as he walked in. The maid squeaked and dropped her feather duster.</p>
<p>“Oh, Mr. Sebastian! You startled me, you did!”</p>
<p>The butler clicked his tongue in annoyance and quickly explained the situation to her. Then, he leaned in closer.</p>
<p>“Since I cannot say how long we’ll be gone, I wanted to make sure there was someone who could take care of <em>them</em>.”</p>
<p>Confused, Mey Rin scrunched up her face for a second before she caught his meaning. “Oh! You mean the kitties!”</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the young master, Sebastian kept several beautiful cats in his wardrobe. Mey Rin had spotted him playing with them once while she was doing her rounds with the cleaning. However, she’d merely cooed over how adorable they were, and had readily complied when the butler swore her to secrecy.</p>
<p>The demon nodded.</p>
<p>“They’ll need food and water at least twice a day, and you’re the only member of the household I can trust with this important task. Can I count on you, Mey?” He couldn’t bear the thought of his precious pets suffering from hunger or thirst.</p>
<p>The maid turned a deep magenta. “O-of course you can, Mr. Sebastian! They’ll be well looked after, yes they will! I’ll give ‘em lots of pets from you, too!”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes crinkled, and Mey Rin’s blush reached all the way to her ears.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my dear.”</p>
<p>He gave her the key to his bedroom, sternly warning her not to misplace or lose it, and departed with a conspiratorial wink. The butler grinned at Mey Rin’s squeals of excitement after he closed the door.</p>
<p>Now for the younglings.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help wondering what the two had talked about in his absence. Despite his demonic hearing, the damned chef’s interruption had prevented him from eavesdropping.</p>
<p>However, nothing seemed amiss with them. At least, not <em>terribly</em> amiss. Given the young lord’s stony expression, he and Amy might not have chatted much at all, since the earl became quiet and moody when reflecting on a difficult case. Amy, for her part, fidgeted in place, anxiety and guilt writ clear across her face. The butler secretly hoped that, if they got to the bottom of this, found the rogue demons (assuming they had indeed committed these murders) and vanquished them, Amy would finally learn her lesson, return to hell, and <em>leave him in peace</em>. </p>
<p>He ushered the pair outside without complaints or difficulties from either child.</p>
<p>“Brother, b-before we go anywhere…” Amy said. She automatically reached for Sebastian while he helped the young master into the carriage, but then flinched back and resorted to nervously wringing her hands.</p>
<p>“What is it, Amy?” Sebastian asked, his voice tight with impatience but containing a hint of curiosity.</p>
<p>“U-Um…well…” She looked from him to the young master, then switched to their demonic language.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t understand, sibling. Even if I forgot to seal the way, why would other demons decide to slip out and cause widespread destruction? Most of the underlings KNOW better than to step out of line, don’t they?”</p>
<p>His sister’s naiveté was simply astounding. He scoffed.</p>
<p>“Sibling dear, you may have governed as president for quite some time, but I’m afraid there are certain facets of politics about which you remain woefully ignorant.”</p>
<p>Amy flushed red and bared her teeth, finally showing the familiar spark Sebastian had almost missed.</p>
<p>“What’s <em>that </em>supposed to mean? What the hell wouldn’t I be aware of in my position?”</p>
<p>But the older demon didn’t answer. Instead, he escorted her into the carriage.</p>
<p>“You’ll see, sibling, you’ll see.”</p>
<p>The butler took his seat, driving them away from the gracious Phantomhive manor, and towards a city that was only just beginning to see hell on Earth.</p>
<p>Sebastian stayed alert, both to guide the horses to their destination and to be prepared for would-be assailants who might accost them on their way. There were always those in the underworld who sought to end his young master’s life—not that they succeeded with Sebastian around. He was troubled, however. He reflected on Amy’s ingenuous question. <em>‘Most demons KNOW better than to step out of line, don’t they?’</em></p>
<p>If only that were true.</p>
<p>While the gentry commanded their underlings’ respect, there were always malcontents ready to challenge them at the first sign of weakness. In the past, Sebastian had needed to cull a rebellious faction within his own legions when they began conspiring against him. You had to rule your servants with an iron fist and never let them forget who their master was.</p>
<p>Did Amy command her subordinates’ respect? Sebastian didn’t pry into his relatives’ affairs, but he had his doubts. In addition to being quite young by demonic standards, Amy could be irascible, petulant, and demanding—not exactly traits that inspired loyalty. And if resentful lackeys realized their little president was gone…well, while the cat’s away, the mice will play.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or foment rebellion? </em>
</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed and flicked the reins, urging the horses to pick up speed. Only one way to find out.</p>
<p>Amy and his young master were largely silent during the journey, each looking out their respective windows. The palpable dread grew as they entered London. Even from this distance, Sebastian could sense faint traces of demonic energy; judging by the way Amy stiffened in the carriage, so did his sister.</p>
<p>When they approached the scene of the attacks, the horses tossed their heads and whinnied uneasily. Sebastian brought them to a halt, sniffing the cloying, metallic odor of blood that floated on the air. As the Queen’s missive had warned them, they were about to walk into a massacre that put Jack the Ripper’s exploits to shame. Suddenly, the demon wasn’t sure that the young master should see this, or his sibling, for that matter. Amy had never witnessed human violence firsthand. He wasn’t worried about traumatizing her or anything of that nature, but…it might be wise to assess the crime scene himself before the younglings saw it.</p>
<p>The butler gracefully leapt to the ground, tied the reins to a nearby lamppost, walked around to the earl’s side of the carriage, and opened the door.</p>
<p>“If I may, I’d like to take a look first, young master.”</p>
<p>“Why?” the boy asked sharply. Amy peeked at her brother from over the Watchdog’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I know you are accustomed to things that no ordinary child could withstand, but this situation is unprecedented. Not to mention there could be a demon lurking around the scene.” Unlikely, but possible, hence technically not a lie.</p>
<p>“So you’re suggesting Amy and I stay in the carriage like good little children while you make sure our impressionable minds can handle it?” the boy fired back. Sarcasm aside, his blue eye was clouded with worry.</p>
<p>One side of Sebastian’s mouth twisted up in a crooked, rueful smile. “Something to that effect, my lord. I shan’t be gone long.” He glanced over at his sister. “Amy, I want you to keep watch over him in the meantime. You know enough magic to call for me and defend yourselves if anything should happen in my absence?”</p>
<p>Amy gulped, but nodded firmly. “Y-yes.” Her frame trembled, though she tried to hide it by crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“Get a move on, then,” the young master said briskly, shooing Sebastian away as if sending out a hunting dog ahead of the pack. Which, in a sense, he was.</p>
<p>The demon bowed, carefully shut the carriage door, and surreptitiously traced a pattern in the air with his fingers while whispering a quick spell. Between the ward and a member of the Diabolical Gentry, his young master should be safe for now. Might as well get this over with. Without further ado, he strode toward the ghoulish spectacle that awaited him.</p>
<p>Of course, what crime scene in London would be complete without Commissioner Randall and the bumbling Detective Underli—ah, <em>Abber</em>line? They stood outside the house, likely discussing what they had just seen inside, the stuffy, grim-faced Commissioner holding a handkerchief to his mouth and nose against the growing stench.</p>
<p>“Well, look who’s here,” he grumbled from behind the covering. “But without your master.” He huff out an unconvincing laugh.</p>
<p>Sebastian kept a polite smile in place, though he secretly wished he could give this curmudgeonly bastard a piece of his mind. The demon cared little for human justice or morality, but Randall deserved whatever was coming to him in the (hopefully) near future.</p>
<p>“My young master is awaiting my return in his carriage while I assess the scene. Since I am acting under the orders of the Queen’s Watchdog, it is my right to take part in this investigation.”</p>
<p>“The poor boy. Doesn’t Her Majesty care how viewing these awful crimes might affect a child?” Abberline fretted.</p>
<p>A trace of sincerity crept into Sebastian’s smile. Though merely another pawn on the chessboard, the detective was a decent sort, for a human. However, that didn’t mean the butler was going to treat him with any distinction.</p>
<p>“She clearly cares enough about the public welfare to entrust my young master with these missions, Inspector <em>Underline</em>, and so here we are.”</p>
<p>The poor man nearly broke the tip of the pencil he was using to take notes.</p>
<p>“It’s. Abberline,” he growled through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Well, go in if you insist, but I’m not sure what you or that impertinent whelp could glean from the mess that our crew of expert detectives could not!” Randall sneered. Sebastian opened the front door and stepped inside.</p>
<p>It was indeed a mess.</p>
<p>Limbs and entrails were strewn about every which way, and blood and fascia were splattered along the walls like a fresh coat of paint, mainly in the living area. How ironic that there were no more <em>living </em>in it, the demon thought. Despite the carnage, however, there were no signs of footprints, fingerprints, or manmade weapons that might’ve been used to attack the family.</p>
<p>Not to mention the smell. Of course, there was the stench of viscera and the very first stages of decay, but there was another scent beneath that…or, to be more precise, an aura. A residue of essence left in the wake of Sebastian’s own kind. They weren’t as powerful as his sister and he, but he’d recognize this energy anywhere.</p>
<p>These must have been demons beneath his sibling in rank, who might have looked to her for guidance.</p>
<p>But apparently, some of them no longer wanted that guidance.</p>
<p>Thus ran the butler’s suspicions,. He walked through the kitchen and found more remains, but the trail of mangled corpses ended there, as did the demonic auras. The traces vanished beyond this point, which meant they must have leapt through space to another location.</p>
<p>The final thing Sebastian needed to verify was whether these humans’ souls had been taken by the marauding demons, or...</p>
<p>He strained his senses until he picked up the faint yet distinctive spiritual energy from the roof. Someone neither human nor demon, which left one other option. Slipping out the back door this time, and out of every human’s sight, Sebastian leapt to the roof with a panther’s grace.</p>
<p>It was quite steep, but that certainly didn’t matter to him, nor, obviously, to <em>her</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian meets a familiar redhead on the roof.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Giuseppa Ricci is a reaper OC of mine. I haven't written much about her thus far, but I might in the future!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grelle Sutcliff lounged by the chimney, humming to herself and reapplying her lipstick while looking in a compact mirror.</p>
<p>She did not start when the demon came into view in front of her, but merely snapped the compact shut and grinned.</p>
<p>Especially at seeing such a <em>grim</em> look on that handsome face!</p>
<p>“Little Se<em>bas</em>! How lovely to see you again, darling! I thought you might show up.”</p>
<p>She and other elite reapers from Collections had been dealing with this shitshow for the past several hours. Given the demonic nature of the attacks, she’d expected Bassy and his brat to get involved eventually.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for chitchat, Miss Sutcliff,” he replied tersely, looking a trifle more pale than usual. Hmm. The situation must truly be dire if Sebby was so tense.</p>
<p>“Pardon me,” she crooned, shifting her hair from one shoulder to the other and grinning cheekily at the handsome butler. “But very well. If you don’t have time for a good chinwag with an <em>intimate</em> friend, you want to get right down to business, <em>non</em>? Shall I tell you what I know?”</p>
<p>Sebastian flushed slightly at the stress she put on “intimate,” but nodded.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind. These demons must be contained and sent back to hell as soon as possible before they cause further chaos.”</p>
<p>Grelle languorously stood up and brushed the creases out of her trousers.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m being a <em>terribly</em> bad girl by sharing classified information with a devil, but I can trust you not to tattle, can’t I?” she winked. “Considering we’ve shared all manner of things: Nights, kisses, your bed…”</p>
<p>Bassy was a savage creature beneath that pretty face, but he really was cute as <em>hell</em> when he blushed.</p>
<p>“Th-that’s in the past now, Miss Sutcliff,” the demon stammered, awkwardly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Though…though I will always recall those nights with fondness,” he added, his expression softening.</p>
<p>“As you should,” Grelle said with a nostalgic smile. After Sebby had found himself smitten with a handsome khansama, the fire of passion had been snuffed out—but the warmth of the unlikely friendship between demon and reaper remained. And Grelle had recently found a special someone herself…</p>
<p>Sebastian’s gaze grew piercing. “But back to more professional concerns. What became of the victims’ souls?”</p>
<p>Ah, well. She was sure they’d have a chance to catch up later. “By the time I got here, the beasties had gobbled them up. Not a single one left. From what I’ve heard, the reapers who went to the other sites didn’t find any souls, either. This lot must be ravenous. Will’s about to have an aneurysm—there’s always a shit ton of extra paperwork when souls go missing—”</p>
<p>“Have you or your colleagues encountered the demons themselves? How many of them are there?” Sebastian asked, a hint of impatience creeping into his voice.</p>
<p>“They don’t stick around once they’re done. Based on my experience, I’d say there’s definitely more than one, maybe somewhere between five to ten, but it’s hard to pick up individual auras in all the mess. They put on quite a show for us! That glorious, dripping red splashed over the walls, entrails scattered about like confetti…but I digress. Eric had a run-in with a straggler, but it attacked him on sight and gave him the slip. Did a number on his arm, to boot. If I had to guess, these buggers dash off to the next kill as soon as they’re finished with the poor sods who fell into their clutches.” Grelle had covered everything she could think of, but she had a question of her own for Bassy.</p>
<p>“Something about this business doesn’t sit right with me, Sebas. I’ve seen plenty of demon attacks over the years. I know you lot tend to be greedy, but I wouldn’t expect demons to race from one victim to another <em>this </em>quickly. It’s like a toddler stuffing themselves with sweets til they get a stomachache. Also, judging from the level of violence we’ve seen, these spirits aren’t clever like you—they’re the lower sort, little better than wild animals. Those kinds of demons can’t cross over in the first place unless they’re summoned, but they sure as hell don’t act like they’re on a leash. Unless their master wants to cause an uproar in London…or if someone opened their cage.”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s hands balled into fists, and his jaw tightened. The demon refused to meet her inquisitive gaze, letting those crow-black bangs fall over his eyes and obscure his face from view.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be hiding something from me, would you, dearest Bassy?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I have to go, Miss Sutcliff,” he said curtly. “The young master has already been waiting for me for far too long. Thank you for your help.”</p>
<p>The cad! Keeping secrets…if she didn’t have such a soft spot for the bastard, she might have walloped him with her scythe. “Have it your way. But do be careful out there, darling. Wherever these demons go, <em>death</em> follows close behind, and most gods aren’t as fond of you as I am.”</p>
<p>He inclined his head. “Thank you for the warning, Miss Sutcliff. However, I assure you that a Phantomhive butler is prepared for every eventuality.” His eyes glowed a bewitching shade of red.</p>
<p>As he turned to go, Grelle remembered one last question she’d been meaning to ask.</p>
<p>“By the way, how are things getting on with Agni?”</p>
<p>Sebastian stumbled (though he easily caught his balance), and looked almost shy.</p>
<p> “Ahem…well, I haven’t made any overtures as of yet, but I…I believe he’s interested.”</p>
<p>“Be bold! If you drag your feet, one of the doxies traipsing about the city might snatch him up, and that would be a travesty! You should try spending quality time with your man in the middle of this tedious investigating. A good way to <em>unwind</em>, if you catch my drift.”</p>
<p>The tips of Sebastian’s ears reddened. “We’re not even courting yet!”</p>
<p>She smirked. “I know you, Bassy. You act calm and collected on the surface, but that passionate heart won’t be denied forever.”</p>
<p>He fidgeted with his tie and looked away bashfully. “And what of you, Miss Sutcliff?”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to be<em>lie</em>ve this, my dove-feathered raven, but I have a lady now! Giuseppa, Giuseppa Ricci. They allowed her in Collections because she used to be a mafia hitwoman before becoming a reaper. Her technique in the field is absolute <em>perfection</em>. A fiery-eyed goddess!”</p>
<p>She gazed off dreamily into the distance.</p>
<p>“Sounds like your ideal partner. I’m happy for you,” the demon smiled. “I hope the two of you don’t get into too much trouble?”</p>
<p>“At least not where Will can see,” Grelle laughed. “My office…that’s another story.”</p>
<p>Sebastian held up a hand and shook his head. “Spare me the lurid details.”</p>
<p> “Still such a prude. I guess I shouldn’t keep you, though. <em>Au revoir, mon ami</em>!”</p>
<p>The demon bowed to her. “Good afternoon, Miss Sutcliff.” He jumped to the ground, leaving Grelle alone on the rooftop.</p>
<p>As she waved goodbye, Grelle pondered another mystery she hadn’t brought up. She could have sworn Sebastian carried traces of an unfamiliar aura on his essence…from another demon.</p>
<p>The nosy reaper stepped to the edge of the roof and peeked down toward where she knew the bratty little earl’s carriage must be waiting.</p>
<p>There was Sebastian, stepping calmly back over to it, and opening the door to speak with his master.</p>
<p>From her vantage point, Grelle couldn’t hear most of what was being said, though she could pick up their tone of voice as the demon relayed what his former lover had told him of the situation.</p>
<p>However, at one point, a third voice joined them, higher and more child-like than that of the boy. It sounded closer to… a little girl?</p>
<p>And then, as both Sebas’ and the girl’s voice rose, a slim, pale arm with a black-gloved hand at the end shot out of the carriage and smacked the demon butler’s face. Pushing him away!</p>
<p>Grelle had to crouch down and hide herself further and covered her mouth to prevent a cackle from escaping.</p>
<p>What the hell was going on?!</p>
<p>And then there was the rapid <em>tap tap tap</em> of dress shoes.</p>
<p>A tiny girl, indeed, had clambered down from the carriage and was marching straight up to the house where all that gore was still strung about, certainly not fit for her youthful eyes.</p>
<p>Speaking of eyes, Grelle could’ve sworn that the girl’s had glinted a strange color. Not red, like Bassy’s, but pink.</p>
<p>“Amy, get back here at once!” Sebastian’s voice rang out stridently, filled with an anger that carried none of the famous Phantomhive courtesy.</p>
<p>“No! I need to see for myself!” the girl demanded stubbornly, but Sebastian scooped her up and made for the carriage. However, this child was vehement in her rebellion, squirming in Sebastian’s grasp and screeching so loudly that Grelle heard every syllable.</p>
<p>“LET ME GO, BROTHER!!!”</p>
<p>And then she was shoved back into the carriage.</p>
<p>Sebastian slammed the door and stormed around to the driver’s seat, positively <em>fuming</em>. Grelle almost pitied the horses, who would have to face his wrath after this incident.</p>
<p>But, oh, oh…what was this, now?</p>
<p>‘Brother’?</p>
<p>Grelle faced away from the roof’s edge and squealed.</p>
<p>Her former beau, Sebastian Michaelis, hell’s dumbest, sexiest demon, <strong><em>had a baby sister</em></strong>?</p>
<p>And she’d looked like the cutest thing, too! While Sebastian always reminded the reaper of a sleek, black panther, this demonic sibling of his instantly made Grelle think of an itty-bitty kitten!</p>
<p>If only they weren’t on the brink of a goddamned national emergency, she’d be off in hot pursuit to learn more about the precious thing. But work was work!</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you eventually…” Grelle sighed, watching the carriage disappear down the street, “… sweet little Amy Michaelis!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Watchdog uncovers a disconcerting gap in Amy's knowledge. As day turns to night, the trio head to the townhouse...and Sebastian's beloved Agni.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, inside said carriage, the children brooded. The earl in particular was put out because Sebastian had obviously obtained the new information he’d shared with them from a reaper. And he knew <em>exactly</em> which reaper would have been more than happy to pass it on to his demon butler.</p>
<p>The fact that death gods were involved in the first place made the boy’s heart sink. He didn’t relish the prospect of Sebastian having to deal with reapers who weren’t as “friendly” as Sutcliff. It would hinder the investigation, and the more time Sebastian wasted battling them, the more time these savage demons would have to devour souls. Talk about a bloody cycle of stupidity.</p>
<p>Not to mention they’d eventually need to call it a day and go to the town house. While the boy was looking forward to a warm meal and a soft bed, he couldn’t shake his dread at the thought of having to put up with Prince Soma. UGH. Dealing with his butler stammering over Agni, the prince’s manic energy, and Sebastian’s younger sibling <em>too</em>…it was enough to make his head explode.</p>
<p>“E-Earl Ciel Phantomhive,” Amy said, hesitant and nervous like a frightened child that knew she was due for a spanking.</p>
<p>“You can just call me Ciel, Amy,” he reminded her, sighing and rubbing his forehead. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“At that place... and especially when I managed to get out…there…there was an energy I didn’t recognize as human or demon.”</p>
<p>She paused a moment to gauge the boy’s reaction.</p>
<p>He didn’t seem moved at all!</p>
<p>“On—on the top of that building!” she quickly added, wondering if that would help. Perhaps there were creatures on Earth that specifically inhabited this spot?</p>
<p>“Amy,” he sighed, finding it strange that he was the one explaining this, “that was most likely a grim reaper. Ah…have you ever <em>heard</em> of reapers?” He wanted to ask beforehand, since it was possible she knew of their existence but had never encountered one til now.</p>
<p>“No, never. What are they?” She leaned in, fascinated.</p>
<p>The earl, however, sat dumbfounded.</p>
<p>Amy didn’t know what a grim reaper was. They were among demons’ bitterest enemies, and a president of <em>hell</em> seemed completely unaware of them.</p>
<p>Why…why did that feel so wrong?</p>
<p>Very carefully, on the way to the next crime scene, he tried his best to enlighten her. By the time the carriage came to a stop, he was sharing his personal experience with meeting a reaper for the first time.</p>
<p>“And Grelle Sutcliff looked completely different when I finally lifted Sebastian’s hand from my face. Long, bright red hair. Very spiky teeth, and their eyes… their eyes glowed green.”</p>
<p>“Like how a demon’s eyes glow?” Amy asked, instantly changing hers to bright pink for emphasis.</p>
<p>“Well, something of that nature. And they weren’t just green. Her eyes were more than one shade: Dark green and light green at once!”</p>
<p>“Um…you keep going from <em>him</em> to <em>them</em> to <em>her</em> when describing the reaper. Why is that?”</p>
<p>The boy gave no answer, his face reddening and his eyes turning downward.</p>
<p>The carriage door opened.</p>
<p>“Because Miss Sutcliff is a woman, but humans like my master cannot comprehend this fact when they see her physical form, which is regrettably not what most humans deem ‘female,’” Sebastian explained as he came into view.</p>
<p>“Ooooh,” Amy murmured, “and she cannot change that?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately not. Though she is no longer mortal, she can’t change her appearance as easily as we demons. However, I have never known a lovelier woman than Miss Grelle Sutcliff, and I’ll stand by that until the end of time.”</p>
<p>While Amy listened to her brother’s words with something approaching awe, the boy huffed and squirmed in his seat.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have a crime scene to look at, or is this one safe for us children?”</p>
<p>Sebastian just smiled, unflappable as ever, hand on his left breast.</p>
<p>“I sense that the members of the police force present are gathered behind this dwelling. Perhaps you can come look at the front if you’d care to do so, while I see what happened inside.”</p>
<p>The boy growled like an angry puppy.</p>
<p>“Bugger it…just come back with whatever you find, and hurry up… I’m tired and hungry.”</p>
<p>Sebastian kept his smile in place, bowed, and closed the door.</p>
<p>He sighed, though, and his face fell as soon as he turned away.</p>
<p>There was a reason information about the reapers had been kept from his little sister, and even he hadn’t been aware of it until now. He wondered what else had been hidden from Amy back in hell…and why her advisors would do such a thing.</p><hr/>
<p>The remaining sites they visited were variations on a theme: Unspeakable carnage, no survivors, and the reek of the hellish perpetrators, which only Sebastian could smell. At every stop, he kept an eye out for reapers. His past encounters with the London dispatch (Grelle’s nocturnal visits aside) had not been pleasant, and if the death gods caught wind of Amy’s presence with this diabolical rampage going on…</p>
<p>Although the demon would love to see Amy kick that detestable William T. Spears in the shins, Sebastian’s common sense warned that they should keep a low profile. Luckily, no reapers appeared to challenge him; they must have moved on to handle the growing crisis. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief after making a sweep of the last house on their list.</p>
<p>“That’s it, then?” the young master asked when Sebastian opened the carriage door.</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord, but I’m not sure we should try to return home this evening. It’s getting dark, and we wouldn’t arrive until long past nightfall.”</p>
<p>“Staying in London would also make it easier for us to monitor the situation as it develops. We can use the townhouse as our base in the meantime,” the earl added with a nod.</p>
<p>Oh…</p>
<p>Oh cursed legions of hell.</p>
<p>That meant he and Agni would be under the same roof!</p>
<p>Handsome, incomparable Agni.</p>
<p>Sebastian realized he’d completely forgotten what he was going to say, and that an excited smile had spread across his face of its own volition.</p>
<p>“I thought you might be pleased,” the boy smirked. “Just try not to let <em>him</em> distract you from the case. That’s an order, understood?”</p>
<p>The demon’s face flushed. “Er…y-yes, my lord. No Phantomhive butler worth his salt would let…personal matters interfere with professional duties—”</p>
<p>“But you lose every scrap of common sense when you’re around that man,” the brat interrupted, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Townhouse? What’s that? And who’s <em>he</em>?” Amy piped up.</p>
<p>Sebastian wanted to groan aloud. Damn…he hadn’t even stopped to consider that Amy was tagging along! How the devil was he supposed to pursue Agni while his baby sister was underfoot?</p>
<p>“Don’t stand there, you git; let’s be on our way. Amy, I’ll explain while your brother drives.”</p>
<p>Sebastian met the earl’s clear blue eye, hoping to convey a silent <em>Thank you</em>. He was in no mood to discuss the khansama with his sibling; she was bound to ask too many questions, and Sebastian’s less-than-platonic interest in Agni was difficult to conceal under the best of circumstances.</p>
<p>As he guided the horses through the cobblestone streets, Sebastian eavesdropped on the conversation between his young master and Amy. The boy hadn’t given an order forbidding him from doing so. Luckily, the earl stuck to the basics, explaining how he and Sebastian had met Prince Soma and Agni, the curry competition, and how he had put the pair in charge of maintaining his townhouse when he was away from London.</p>
<p>Despite having memorized the route long ago, Sebastian found it hard to focus. His shaking hands fumbled with the reins, and street signs and lampposts kept being replaced by visions of Agni. However, after what surely must have been an eternity, they pulled up to the townhouse.</p>
<p>Sebastian leapt down from the carriage with alacrity, so light of heart that he surreptitiously glanced down at his feet to confirm they were still touching the ground. He helped the young master and Amy out and impatiently ushered them to the door.</p>
<p>“Why do you look so dopey, brother?” Amy asked, but Sebastian pretended not to hear her.</p>
<p>“Because he’s an idiot,” sighed the earl, which elicited a confused frown from Amy.</p>
<p>Sebastian rapped at the door, and his heart pounded in his ears as he waited for an answer.</p>
<p>And then, at last, it opened.</p>
<p>“Mr. Sebastian! This is a surprise. Welcome, dear friend!” Agni smiled, taking Sebastian by the shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <em>He called me dear he called me dear…</em>
</p>
<p>The demon’s worries vanished like smoke borne away by the wind. All that mattered was the light in those soft grey eyes.</p>
<p>“Mr. Agni,” he stammered breathlessly. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”</p>
<p><em>Sweet hell, </em><strong>he called me dear</strong>!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy insists on joining Agni and Sebastian while the khansama makes curry. Although her brother is frustrated at having his plans for quality time with Agni foiled, he notes to his worry that Amy is behaving strangely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“CIEL!!!” came a joyous shout. Prince Soma zoomed down the hall, breezed past Agni and Sebastian, and gathered the younger boy in a crushing hug. The earl could could barely yelp “Let me go!” without sounding like he was being strangled.</p><p>Amy immediately backed away from this older boy, hands flying anxiously to her mouth. She wasn’t sure if she should try to rescue her brother’s contractee, or...</p><p>“My prince has been asking me day in and day out when you would return, and I think it’s safe to say we're both delighted to have you back!” Agni smiled. The explanation was unnecessary, because his face shone upon seeing those two reunited. And while Sebastian wasn’t nearly as fond of the prince as he was of his khansama, he had to agree to an extent.</p><p>“Oh, who are you?!” Soma cried. It was surprising that the oblivious boy had noticed anyone besides his friend, but he released the young earl and turned to face Amy.</p><p>“U-Uh, I’m—um—” Amy seemed to have lost her ability to speak proper English, her eyes widening and face flaring.</p><p>Sighing and taking off the hat he’d hoped his <em>butler</em> would remember to collect before they went inside, the earl gestured to her.</p><p>“Prince Soma, Agni, allow me to introduce Amy Michaelis. Sebastian’s younger sister.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Soma yelped, but Agni, gracious as ever, went up to Amy and offered a courteous bow.</p><p>“Hello, Miss Amy. <em>Namaste</em>! It’s a pleasure to meet one of Mr. Sebastian’s close relatives! I hope you’re enjoying your time here so far?”</p><p>Amy blinked. Oh goodness, what was <em>with</em> these new humans? They were…they were the polar opposites of her brother and his master!</p><p>“U-uh, well, more or less, I think. It…it’s been a very busy day,” Amy finally responded, putting her hands behind her back and looking down at her little black shoes.</p><p>“Oh, has it? Then perhaps you all would like to come in, sit down, and relax while I make dinner?” he suggested, his bright, kindly face still fixed on Amy.</p><p>Amy glanced over at her brother, and saw that, despite his countenance appearing as tranquil as that of a demon who’d eaten a delectable soul, he was staring straight at her.</p><p>Almost...pleading. Like he was trying to send her sort of signal. As if he <em>really </em>wanted her to act a certain way. To…keep up a...particular appearance. Or...not cause problems.</p><p>When Amy looked back up at the tall human named Agni, her lips curled in a huge smile. Her eyes closed to happy slits, and her voice when next she spoke was bubbly and <em>bursting</em> with enthusiasm.</p><p>“Oh yes! I would so love that, Mr. Agni, sir!!! And um, I’ve been helpin’ my big brother a lot in the kitchen at that big ol’ mansion, too, so I think I could help out if ya need someone!”</p><p>Agni chuckled and held out his hand.</p><p>“All right, then! I’ll show you where the kitchen is. Oh, dear friend, if you want you can help too, of course!” He gave Sebastian a quick smile as he passed by and into the house proper, guiding the demon’s little sister and walking next to her at her pace. Then, he returned his attention to Amy, immediately asking, “Has your brother told you how we met, Miss Amy? I truly believe fate ordained that our paths should cross.”</p><p>“Heehee,” Amy giggled. “Well, his young master filled me in on the basics, but I’d <em>love</em> to hear it from you, Mr. Agni!”</p><p>And then they were gone.</p><p>“Ciel, is she going to be here long?” Soma hissed, staring at where Amy and his khansama had been before they turned the corner.</p><p>“I’d like to ask the same about our stay here, really,” the younger boy muttered, looking completely put out. He stormed inside and shoved his hat and coat into Sebastian’s arms, barely even looking at the butler.</p><p>“I’ll be upstairs,” he announced, “having a nap. Let me know when dinner’s ready.”</p><p>“Awwwww, CIELLLL! But it’s too late in the day for that! It’ll make you sick,” Soma protested.</p><p>“GO AWAY!”</p><p>With Agni and Amy in the kitchen, and his young master and Soma heading upstairs, Sebastian was left alone in the hall, wanting to scream.</p><p>At least he and Agni could talk while they cooked…but with Amy scampering around, how was he supposed to have a meaningful conversation with the khansama, let alone test the waters? A frustrated growl rumbled in the demon’s chest. Then, he squared his shoulders, put away his young master’s things, smoothed his expression into a cordial smile, and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>“…and your brother and I fought a duel of our own,” Agni was telling Amy when the butler arrived. “So perfectly matched that neither could defeat the other! I’ve never met a man possessed of such speed and strength. It was an honor to spar with him; he must be blessed by the gods.”</p><p>Sebastian blushed at the praise. That fateful duel had been the turning point, when he realized that the golden flame of Agni’s soul drew him in like a leaping fire does a moth.</p><p>“You must be really, <em>really</em> strong if big brother couldn’t beat you!” Amy cooed, gazing up at Agni with limpid brown eyes.</p><p>“Even a Phantomhive butler is hard-pressed to conquer the hand of Kali,” Sebastian purred, giving Agni a quick glance from beneath his lashes. The khansama nearly dropped the jar of spices he’d taken from the pantry. Mere coincidence? Or was he flustered?</p><p>“I forgot to ask earlier, but what business brings you to London, my friend? It must be urgent if you came here before “the season.””</p><p>Sebastian cleared his throat, but Amy jumped in.</p><p>“There have been lotsa scary murders in the city, Mr. Agni. <em>So</em> scary that Sebastian wouldn’t even let me and Earl Phantomhive see!”</p><p>Agni’s eyes widened in alarm. “My goodness! I hope the perpetrators are caught quickly. Are you sure it’s safe to bring a child with you on a case like this?” He shot Sebastian a worried look over Amy’s head. “Of course, I know that she’s your sister, but if a savage killer is on the loose…”</p><p>Why couldn’t Amy keep her damn mouth shut? Now she was making him out to be irresponsible in front of the one human he admired!</p><p>“Rest assured, Agni, no harm will befall Amy while I am with her. I am not merely one hell of a butler, but one hell of a brother,” Sebastian said firmly. After all, he couldn’t exactly tell Agni, <em>My sibling would probably demolish the manor in my absence.</em></p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be okay! But it’s real sweet of you to worry about me, Mr. Agni!” Amy chimed in. She gave the khansama a toothy grin, and her rosy cheeks dimpled. Agni’s soft, affectionate expression was exactly the same as the chef’s had been earlier. At this rate, Amy would have him wrapped even more tightly around her finger than Bard! And why the devil was she being so affable? She must have some devious plan up her sleeve. Sebastian would have to watch her like a hawk.</p><p>“Would you like to learn how to make curry, Miss Amy?” Agni asked while he laid out the rest of the ingredients.</p><p>The little demon bounced up and down like an excitable puppy. “Oh, yes!”</p><p>“Ah…do you really think it wise for Amy to be in the kitchen?” Sebastian interjected. “She’s much too short to reach the counter, and we wouldn’t want her to hurt herself on one of the sharp objects lying around.” Any excuse to get his sibling out of the way so he could be <em>alone</em> with Agni.</p><p>“B-but…” Amy tugged on Agni’s trouser leg with plaintive eyes that would have broken a heart of stone.</p><p>Agni responded with a pat on her head and a gentle reprimand directed at the Phantomhive butler.</p><p>“Now, Sebastian. There’s nothing wrong with having children in the kitchen as long as there are grown-ups to watch them. Besides, it’ll be fun for her, and I’m tall enough for both of us!” He took Amy by the midriff and playfully tossed her in the air (eliciting an excited squeal from the tiny girl) before holding her in much the same way as Sebastian carried the young master.</p><p>Amy’s eyes gleamed with triumph.</p><p>Sebastian was trapped. He couldn’t evict Amy from the kitchen without looking like a spoilsport, and appearing meanspirited towards his sibling would tarnish his image in Agni’s eyes. Damn this conniving little minx!</p><p>Though, conversely, if his interactions with Amy were pleasant, he could garner the khansama’s approval…</p><p>He’d make this work. He had to. Sebastian wouldn’t let anything get in the way of his pursuit of Agni, and that included his bratty sister.</p><p>“Very well,” he said. Sebastian took a step towards the khansama, who was turning back to the stove and the large pot on top of it. “Allow me to hold my sister so you can manage the cooking properly, dear friend,” he purred, and casually held out his hands to take her as if he’d done it many times before.</p><p>“Oh yes, of course. Thank you!” Agni responded, completely missing the wide-eyed stare Amy leveled at her brother, eyes briefly glowing pink.</p><p>Sebastian secured his sister perfectly in his arms, just like his little lord, and went over to inspect the curry.</p><p>“It’s coming along nicely, don’t you think?” he asked.</p><p>Amy didn’t answer right away. Once again, like the moment she’d gawped at her adorable reflection in the mirror, being in such a position made her freeze up, and her little fingers held onto his jacket for dear life.</p><p>Sharp-eyed Agni instantly noticed her change in demeanor. “Is something the matter, Miss Amy?”</p><p>It made the older demon want to growl and throw Amy across the kitchen, but he schooled his expression into one of concern, lips turning downward in his rendition of “worry” for his baby sister.</p><p>“What’s wrong, dear? Does the stove top scare you? Or the boiling pot? Fret not, they won’t burn you.”</p><p>He leaned his head into hers, sweetly nuzzling her hair and moving one hand to comfortingly rub her back .</p><p><em>Yes, that’s right. You won’t be </em>literally<em> burned, sister. But if you continue to challenge me like this…</em></p><p>Amy presented Agni with a rather forced smile.</p><p>“I—I’m fine; I’m not scared!!! I—I’m just…not used to bein’ this close to the stove! That’s all!”</p><p>Agni started to stir again and sighed with relief. “Oh good! I’m glad to hear that. You do seem to be experiencing many new things, if I might say so, Miss Amy. But I am happy to see you soldiering on, just like your brother does. That must run in the family!”</p><p>Both demons chuckled. Internally, however, each was screaming with the need to get this ordeal over with.</p><p>“OH…um, speaking of family…” Amy said, trying to recall a topic that would help her ignore her current position. “Is the prince related to you, or have you always been his servant?” After all, the earl had only told her a little bit about them.</p><p>“Ah, at this point he does feel like family, but I would never overstep that boundary unless my prince allowed it. For now, I happy and honored to be his khansama. He saved my life, Miss Amy! Even gave me a new name! I was not always Agni, you see.”</p><p>Amy seemed intrigued by this, even more so than she’d been with cooking. Her eyes went huge, and she absentmindedly held a dimpled fist to her mouth.</p><p>“Ah…you say he saved your life? How did he accomplish that? Forgive me if I’m being presumptuous, but your prince doesn’t seem like the type who could save…well, anyone, at least not from physical danger.”</p><p>Goodness. Amy was so engrossed in the conversation that she’d forgotten the saccharine, cutesy act she’d been putting on! Sebastian lifted an eyebrow in her direction, wondering if she would eventually catch on and correct herself.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I fully understand, Miss Amy,” Agni replied. “However, you were not there <em>that day</em>. The day he jumped up to where I was to be hanged in public for the horrible sins I had committed, talked to me as if he knew me, and set me free from my bonds. Then, without hesitation, he called me Agni, and said I would be his khansama from then on!”</p><p>Agni’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, and he had to take a moment to center himself after nearly being overcome by emotion.</p><p>“I know it may seem strange to you, Amy, but then and there, the prince became my god. He offered me a new purpose. A new life. What else could I call him but my deity, to worship as best I could every day, to tend to, to help with his own life and quests? From that day on, I swore I would follow Prince Soma to the ends of the Earth itself!”</p><p>Sebastian couldn’t help smiling to himself while listening to Agni’s tale. Although revering one’s master as a god was still an utterly foreign concept to the demon, Agni was breathtaking when he glowed with the love and dedication inspired by his prince. Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at him. A glorious ray of pure sunlight shining before the beast of hell. How dearly he wished that he could curl up in it, bask in it, and purr with utter abandon.</p><p>However, he snapped out of his reverie when he felt Amy’s fingernails. In an instant, they <em>sharpened</em>, puncturing the tips of her gloves and stabbing into the fabric of his jacket while she clutched his shoulder in a death grip.</p><p>Sebastian then noticed other things. Like her quick little gulp shortly afterwards, and the way her eyes rapidly shifted, pupils dilating, then expanding, the irises fluctuating between brown and pink.</p><p>“Amy,” he spoke up, making the girl in his arms jolt. “Why don’t you go see how the young master and Prince Soma are doing? I know my master is trying to rest, but I’m sure he’ll still appreciate the company. Wouldn’t you agree, dear sister?”</p><p>Amy’s eyes flitted from him to Agni, and her hand went to her mouth yet again. Sebastian was beginning to wonder if it wasn’t a meaningless, child-like mannerism, but Amy’s attempt to hide certain features that could show if she opened her mouth too wide. Like fangs.</p><p>“Erm, um, well,” Amy sputtered self-consciously, then swallowed thickly. “Before I go…um, Mr. Agni, sir, could you tell me anything more about P-Prince Soma? What is he prince of exactly? Wh-what is his family like?”</p><p>Again, Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Oh, yes! I suppose I didn’t mention that,” Agni chuckled good naturedly, and went on like nothing was the matter.</p><p>“My prince’s full name is Soma Asman Kadar, and he is from Bengal. Very far from here, I’m afraid. But that, of course, will not bring him down anymore. Now, he always looks ahead, to the future, and what he hopes to accomplish. Especially if it means leaving a mark and impressing his family back home. His father is a powerful ruler in Bengal, called a raja. However, the raja has twenty-five other children, not counting my prince, so it can be quite challenging to stand apart from the crowd. But I know in my heart that he will do great things! And I will help him!”</p><p>“Your devotion to the prince is commendable, my dear friend, and one of many reasons I hold you in such high esteem,” Sebastian stepped in. He lowered his sister to the floor and tried to discreetly to yank her claws out of his jacket. “But I think we need to finish up preparations for dinner. I will gladly assist you. Amy, you may leave now.”</p><p>While bent down to her level, Sebastian looked at his sib with mounting unease.</p><p>
  <em>And please warn me if you’re feeling peckish, sister. For I suspect that hunger is stirring within you…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Left to their own devices after Amy is sent away, Sebastian and Agni finally confront their feelings for each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for mild NSFW in the second half of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was risky to send her away, but Sebastian yearned for a moment alone with Agni, more than anything in the world. He only had a few minutes before the room would be occupied by his aggravating little sister, the young master, who was fully aware of his intentions towards Agni, and Prince Soma, who would make fighting for the khansama’s attention even more of a challenge than Amy had.</p><p>Amy glared as if she knew exactly what his game was, and what he was trying to convey with his look. But then she sighed, closed her eyes, and composed herself before nodding wordlessly, seemingly worried that speaking up might further disrupt her glamour.</p><p>For the finishing touch, Sebastian casually ruffled her hair with a smirk.</p><p>“Thank you, dear,” he purred. Amy gritted her teeth and promptly ran off.</p><p>When Sebastian straightened, Agni beamed at him. “You get on so well with her… Sebastian.” He hesitated slightly, apparently unsure if he should continue to use the <em>Mr.</em> before his friend’s name.</p><p>“Whatever gave you that idea?” Sebastian blurted thoughtlessly, and nearly cursed aloud in ancient Latin at his own carelessness.</p><p>“Well, from what I’ve seen of your camaraderie with your young master, you must have worked with children before. And you are so good with both him and Amy! It’s heartwarming.”</p><p>Sebastian shrank away, overcome with the realization that he wasn’t worthy of <em>this</em> praise from his companion.</p><p>“Oh, I… I…you give me too much credit, Mr. Agni. It is truly amazing that we even made it to the town house in one piece, you know.” He decided to leave it at that, but he couldn’t help smiling back with honest gratitude.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you did, my friend. I’m glad you did! I…I do not want to…speak too boldly, but I…sorely missed spending time with you. Especially moments like these, when we stand in the kitchen, side by side, cooking and talking as if this is something we’ve always done together.”</p><p>Oh, what…what was this? Why was Agni saying this? Sebastian shifted in place, hands fidgeting. He quickly tucked them behind his back in the same pose he used when standing at his master’s command.</p><p>“I…well, I—” Sebastian looked down at his fine dress shoes while he took this in. He mustn’t overreact. Surely Agni was just…making small talk while finishing dinner.</p><p>Oh yes! Dinner! Sebastian darted away without a word to get the silverware and dishes and set the table.</p><p>He hoped Agni didn’t mistake this move as an escape attempt. No, no, he was just trying his best to be efficient. Which he could <em>definitely</em> do.</p><p>His hands weren’t shaking as he laid out the forks and knives. No, they most certainly weren’t.</p><p>“Ah, forgive me, Sebastian. I know I probably seem scatterbrained, what with meeting your sister and all of you arriving on such short notice…but I…want you to know, I…I’ve thought of you often while you weren’t here. Almost every day.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh my Satan, OH MY SATAN. Why are you doing this to me, Agni?</em>
</p><p>“Why I…I could see your lovely, confident face clear as day in my minds’ eye while here alone with only my prince, and it certainly help—”</p><p>The plates fell to the floor with an earsplitting crash, and the butler quickly knelt to pick up the pieces.</p><p>“Oh! Oh no, Sebastian!” Agni cried, and hurried away from the boiling pot to help his friend. Not knowing he was the cause of the incident, since the butler had not been expecting those words, and they had instantly made his “lovely, confident face,” as Agni put it, flare up with heat!</p><p>Damn this human form. Why did it react to Agni in the most embarrassing ways?</p><p>“Here, let me help you.” Agni was suddenly <em>right</em> there, his bandaged hand resting on Sebastian’s back, gently…gently running up it…and taking his shoulder to help pull the demon upright.</p><p>Once Sebastian was standing, albeit unable to hide his blush any longer, he slowly put the rest of the dishes and cutlery on the table. No easy feat, with hands that were trembling violently.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! Perhaps I should have set the table myself. My prince and I are the hosts here, after all. Oh, please forgive—”</p><p>“Agni,” Sebastian breathed wearily. “Please, <em>stop</em>.”</p><p>Agni immediately shut up, heart pounding so loudly that the sound throbbed in the demon’s ears.</p><p>Especially as he took a step closer, into Agni’s personal space. When next he spoke, his voice was hoarse, as if the butler had spent days wandering through a vast desert and was dying of thirst.</p><p>“Agni,” he panted, “It is ever so hard to keep up my usual aesthetic, with you…talking this way…” His hand slowly glided over Agni’s jaw, gloved fingers caressing dark, flushed skin.</p><p>“… driving me to want to “sin,” as you would call it.”</p><p>Agni blinked, soft white eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“W-What do you mean by driving you to—”</p><p>But he didn’t have a chance to finish his question, because Sebastian saw fit to show him what he meant, diving in faster than lighting to press his lips to Agni’s.</p><p>To finally taste what he had craved for so long.</p><p>By the gods, Sebastian was kissing him. Though Agni was briefly surprised by a <em>sharpness</em> behind his lips, that luscious mouth was pliant and warm, and he let out a soft moan when the butler’s tongue caressed his palate. For some time now, he’d realized that his feelings for Sebastian had grown beyond friendship, and knew the sweet poison that ran through his veins when those beautiful eyes met his.</p><p>And now he knew that their hearts beat in tandem.</p><p>By the time they parted, Sebastian’s breathing had grown ragged, and he blinked up at Agni in a daze, as if blinded by sunlight.</p><p>“You’re delicious,” he whispered huskily. The rough, urgent hunger in the butler’s voice darkened his satin-trimmed accent in a way that Agni found utterly irresistible. He took Sebastian in his arms to bestow a kiss of his own. Sweet like honey, to show the butler the warm admiration Agni felt for him. Slow and contemplative like prayer…the quiet yet persistent prayers Agni had offered to his gods, beseeching them to grant him the honor of walking by Sebastian’s side.</p><p>The smaller man swayed, leaning into Agni as though the strength had left his legs, and his hands gripped the khansama’s shirtfront.</p><p>“I need more, dear,” Sebastian pleaded. He pushed against Agni with such recklessness that the two of them almost tumbled to the floor. Luckily, the khansama sat down in a chair that was pulled away from the table, taking Sebastian with him.</p><p>Sebastian’s plush backside settled into his lap, and Agni’s face flamed as he realized just how close they were…Sebastian’s legs draped on either side of him, their chests flush, the butler’s arousal pressed shamelessly against his own…</p><p>Sebastian cradled Agni’s face and kissed wherever he could reach—forehead, eyelids, cheeks—before seeking his mouth once more, this time with a force that left his lips bruised and tender.</p><p>“Sebastian,” Agni half-sobbed.</p><p>The Englishman kissed him fiercely. “Say my name again, dear. Just like that.”</p><p>“Sebastian.” One of Agni’s hands pressed against his back, while the other moved down to cup his arse. Agni bit at that slender neck, and Sebastian arched beneath his touch. Then, Sebastian began undoing the buttons on Agni’s shirt. The feel of those deft fingertips brushing against his skin was heavenly.</p><p>And then the unmistakable sound of a pot boiling over came from the kitchen.</p><p>Both men stiffened, looked at each other in mingled horror and disappointment, and scrambled to extricate themselves without falling over. Agni quickly made himself decent and refastened his buttons, while Sebastian briskly smoothed his hair back into place and adjusted his jacket as they raced to the kitchen.</p><p>A second later, and the curry would have been ruined, but the Hand of Kali was able to salvage it. After the crisis had been averted, Agni rubbed his face bashfully, not quite able to meet Sebastian’s eyes.</p><p>“Was that too much? Did I…”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Sebastian scolded. He looped his arms around Agni’s waist and forced him to meet his gaze. “<em>I</em> was the one who kissed <em>you</em>, after all.”</p><p>Sebastian stood on tiptoe to whisper into his ear, breath tickling the side of Agni’s neck. “And a good butler doesn’t leave a job unfinished.”</p><p>It only took Agni a moment to understand his meaning. “B-but would this be the best time? You’re on a dangerous mission, and I know you and your young master will be busy with this case.”</p><p>“Precisely, dear. We’ll likely be out all day tomorrow, and who knows what may happen afterwards? Best to seize the moment, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>Sebastian took Agni’s right hand and kissed it. The skin tingled beneath his lips, even through the bandages.</p><p>“You’ve denied yourself all these years. What harm could there be in one night together?”</p><p>His rosy mouth pouted. “Unless you find me undesirable…”</p><p>“No!” Agni exclaimed. How could Sebastian think such a thing?! His flustered mind reverted to his mother tongue. “<em>I want you, Sebastian</em>,” Agni whispered in Bengali, leaning to touch their foreheads together. The butler’s pallid complexion turned red.</p><p>“<em>Tonight, then? After dinner, when the others have gone to bed</em>?” he asked in the same language. Agni started in surprise. When had Sebastian learned it? But that was another question for another time. At present, his mind was a whirlwind of utter happiness.</p><p>“<em>Tonight</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amy resolves to use her demonic wiles to ensare Soma's soul just as cleverly as her big brother would. But the consequences of her hunger are about to catch up with her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, Amy had slunk away, and was almost in a rush to do so.</p>
<p>Not only because she needed to get away from her stupid brother and his annoyingly fake displays of affection, but because she had a plan to put in motion.</p>
<p>This young human known as Soma Asman Kadar interested her in a way Amy was sure could lead to trouble…<em>or </em>to finally catching a soul to gobble up. With no help necessary!</p>
<p>She strolled down the hall, and there the boy was, seated on the floor with his legs curled beneath him. The prince leaned against the wall and looked imploringly up at the ceiling, as if it could answer an urgent question that had been plaguing him for hours.</p>
<p>The mere act of walking towards him sent Amy’s senses into high alert, her body instinctively knowing that the perfect prey was before her.</p>
<p>But no, no, no…Amy was not a wild beast. She was going to do this the RIGHT way, like her older brother!</p>
<p>Amy cautiously stepped closer, and lowered herself to sit next to him.</p>
<p>“Why are you out in the hallway, Prince Soma?”</p>
<p>“YAH!” the boy yelped, nearly hitting the ceiling. Amy winced, since she hadn’t realized she’d been <em>that</em> quiet. “W-Where did you come from, Sebastian’s sister? You should warn someone before sneaking up on them like that! You are as silent as a ghost! O-or…what I <em>think</em> a ghost would be like.”</p>
<p>Amy giggled in amusement. This human was already proving to be quite entertaining.</p>
<p>“Um, I—I’m sorry, Your Highness! I didn’t mean to. I just felt like joining you here while waiting for dinner. Also, my name is <em>Amy</em>, remember?”</p>
<p>“Uh, o-okay…sorry,” Soma sighed, scratching his head. Then, he seemed to remember something, and abruptly pressed a finger to his lips. “But SHHH! Ciel’s trying to sleep, okay? If we talk, we’ll have to do it like <strong>this</strong>!” He clearly meant what he was aiming for now, which was a <em>very</em> loud whisper.</p>
<p>Amy was the one to shrink away this time, a fang digging into her lip as aggravation caused her form to slip.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, there’s no need to get in my face!” He was going to be aggressive? Fine. She’d push right back.</p>
<p>Soma seemed to be an obedient human, though, for he nodded and stayed put.</p>
<p>They sat in silence. Amy’s eyebrow twitched.</p>
<p>“I asked you a question.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right!” he replied in a normal tone of voice, before guiltily clapping a hand over his mouth and waiting a second to see if he’d disturbed the earl’s rest. However, when not a peep came from the room next to him, the prince relaxed, and then sighed petulantly.</p>
<p>“I’m waiting for Ciel to wake up. I’m certainly not going to take a nap myself, not when he's here!”</p>
<p>Amy raised an eyebrow, baffled by his loyalty to a boy who was not his kin.</p>
<p>“It’s not like anything bad will happen to him, Prince Soma. He’s safe and sound, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s what he <em>wants</em> you to think,” Soma groaned, slouching and resting his chin in his hands. “Ciel is way too stubborn to ever admit when he needs help, even if it’s just a little bit—like an extra blanket, some soup, anything! But I still know when he needs it, better than anyone, because Ciel and I have a special bond! I am his brother, whether he accepts it or not. And I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to him!”</p>
<p>The prince straightened his spine, puffed out his chest, and crossed his arms proudly.</p>
<p>Amy found herself needing to swallow as her mouth filled with saliva and she drank in this boy’s aura. His soul radiated determination. PROUD, CONFIDENT, PROTECTIVE, LOVING! Oh, the demon felt faint…</p>
<p>“Er…are you all right?” Soma suddenly asked, breaking the spell as he looked at her in concern.</p>
<p>It was amazing how this slight acknowledgement towards her, the unknown predator waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, had Amy swooning.</p>
<p>But she shook her head.</p>
<p>“U-Um, yes, I was just overwhelmed… by… um… how amazing you are, Prince Soma!” She decided to keep the spotlight entirely on him. She recalled her brother’s many exploits with contractees in the past. He’d explained that the key to success was allowing the humans to believe <em>themselves</em> the center of everything, even when the demon was the one pulling the strings.</p>
<p>“I, um…I wish my brother was sweet and protective like you. Ciel is soooo lucky! And it’s…it’s too bad he doesn’t even know it!”</p>
<p>Soma was blushing, so it must have worked! He lowered his arms and self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck. Oh, how endearing. Despite his ego, he wasn’t completely overconfident.</p>
<p>“You—you think so?” he mumbled, then tried to cover up that hesitation. “Er, well, I think he does know I’m there for him; he just can’t accept it yet because of the whole Watchdog thing. As if other Watchdogs never had family to rely on! Hmph. I bet they did…” he trailed off, going from wistful to bitter in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>Goodness, his moods bounced all over the place. Dear Lucifer…how was she going to do this?</p>
<p>She rapidly sifted through her memories of her brother’s stories, though the growing hunger made it harder to think clearly.</p>
<p>But then Amy remembered the offers her sibling would make, as he sensed what the mortal truly wished for in their innermost core, and promised to help them attain that goal by any means necessary.</p>
<p>Ah, and there were Agni’s words about the prince.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Now, he always looks ahead, to the future, and what he hopes to accomplish. Especially if it means leaving a mark and impressing his family back home.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Were you close to any of your relatives like you and the earl are?”</p>
<p>“Ah…no, not really. I tried to be, but with a family that big it was practically impossible. So, well…while I will always have them back in Bengal, I…I hope to have a <em>small</em> family here, of my own. That includes Ciel.” He beamed up at her, looking proud, as if it was already set in stone.</p>
<p>And Amy nearly licked her chops.</p>
<p>“Maybe I could help you persuade Ciel to accept you as family! I’m sure there must be a way to reach him. I may have only spent a day with him, but I… I’ve learned some things, I think.” She grinned and hoped the gesture was encouraging rather than sinister.</p>
<p>Soma smiled in return, and his eyes shone. “So he hasn’t shut you out? Oh, I’m so happy to hear that! Really, what I think Ciel needs more than anything is <em>friends</em>. And that’s what we can be. Oh—and also his fiancée, of course. Lizzy knew him before anyone!”</p>
<p>“He has a betrothed? Already?”</p>
<p>“Yes! He told me they’ve known each other since they were very little, practically grew up together. So she definitely counts as a dear friend!”</p>
<p>Hmm...Considering what Amy knew about the boy’s false identity, was that actually the case?</p>
<p>“Maybe so, but she isn’t here right now, is she? It’s just you and me, Prince Soma. So we have to think of something else to get him to fold. Perhaps after dinner, we can sit around and talk about the future together. I know that sort of thing is far off, but sometimes it’s good to plan ahead, and—”</p>
<p>“OH! That reminds me. Did he tell you about his toy company?” Soma asked out of the blue, startling the poor demon in the midst of her attempts to drag him into her trap.</p>
<p>“His…what?” she stuttered, completely confused.</p>
<p>“His toy company, Funtom!” the boy exclaimed, clapping his hands. “I’m not sure when he started it, but it’s amazing! Stuffed rabbits in cute suits and top hats, perfume, train sets—”</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with helping him accept you as family?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve tried to design new Funtom toys myself. I thought a good step to becoming closer would be working together like business partners.”</p>
<p>Amy reeled at this new information. “Um…did…did he accept those designs?”</p>
<p>Soma sulked and slouched despondently.</p>
<p>“No. He just yelled at me to leave him alone because he was busy.”</p>
<p>Amy wanted to groan, or bury her face in her hands. UGH! This was looking more pointless by the minute. She was on the verge of giving up and suggesting that the prince go downstairs for the evening meal when the door finally opened.</p>
<p>“Can’t you two make all that bloody racket in another room? Why the hell are you babbling outside <em>mine</em>?!”</p>
<p>Despite the English boy's anger, the prince rose to his feet and smiled happily at the sight of his friend.</p>
<p>Amy sighed, knowing her efforts had been in vain, and tried to stand.</p>
<p>“Ah, good that you’re up, my lord.”</p>
<p>It was her brother’s voice, but Amy couldn’t lift her head to look at him. She was still sitting.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” the young human growled before stomping away.</p>
<p>“Dinner is ready. Come along,” her brother said, and now both boys were leaving. But then the footsteps stopped.</p>
<p>“Amy,” the Watchdog called...commanded.</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>That was Amy’s only reply as she stared ahead, motionless and glassy-eyed. Her little human legs splayed out. The wall across the way.</p>
<p>She knew something was going on, but… she couldn’t say what.</p>
<p>She tried to move. Nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Go on downstairs. I think my sister needs to turn in early. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this,” her sibling said in that mortal tongue. His tone completely different from what she was used to.</p>
<p>More footsteps.</p>
<p>And then shiny black shoes in front of her, blocking her view of the wall.</p>
<p>“Amy,” he said, his black-suited form crouching down and those familiar red eyes glowing in the dimness of the hallway.</p>
<p>Amy struggled to make her human mouth smile. At least a little. She was…so very happy to see those eyes again.</p>
<p>“You let this go too far,” he told her while he scooped her up from the floor. Now she was pressed against his…what was it?…his suit. His human chest. That strange heartbeat beneath her cheek.</p>
<p>“Wh…what are you doing, idiot?” Amy slurred, though her mind was such a jumble that she could barely remember why she was asking to begin with.</p>
<p>“Taking you to bed, like I said I would.”</p>
<p>And the lighting changed. They must have gone somewhere that was not… the… other place?</p>
<p><em>Bed </em>made sense somehow, and she recognized the shape as it came into view, and he set her down upon it.</p>
<p>He stared straight at her with those damned red eyes. No longer warm…no longer welcoming…judging.</p>
<p>“Go then, leave me…sibling. Leave me to starve here…” she whispered. Amy closed her weary eyes and went limp, releasing the power that had been used to maintain her form.</p>
<p>“<em>Amy</em>,” he growled. Oh, of course…she was still making him angry. Disappointing him. Of course.</p>
<p>“I know you are sick of dealing with me, so go, Naberius… just go…”</p>
<p>Black flames surrounded her tiny human body and licked greedily at the false skin. She let them. She wouldn’t need it any longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aren't cliffhanger endings awful? UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With Amy in dire straits, Sebastian frantically tries to save her before it's too late.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy was losing control over her form. A frigid chill spread through Sebastian’s chest, like ice locking a pond in its deathly grip. He’d known she was hungry, especially after sacrificing energy to cross over from hell, but the butler hadn’t realized she was this far gone.</p>
<p>“Just…go…” she whispered again. Voice cracked and feeble. Those pink eyes gazed up at him blankly, half-dead embers of despair.</p>
<p>Amy made him want to tear his hair out by the roots, and at times he’d been sorely tempted to chuck her out the nearest window. But she was still his sib.</p>
<p>
  <em>She really thinks I’ll walk away and leave her to die.  </em>
</p>
<p>The chill seeped into his marrow. Impossible. Amy knew he didn’t hate her.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I know you are sick of dealing with me, so go, Naberius.’</em>
</p>
<p>Didn’t she?</p>
<p>“Amy, stop this nonsense. You need nourishment, or your inner fire will be snuffed out.”</p>
<p>Her eyes grew dimmer. “But isn’t that…what…you want? You…don’t care. That’s why…you…left…”</p>
<p>“Why would I want my sister to gutter out like a candle in front of me?” he retorted hotly, staring down at the mass of black flames flickering on the bed. Weaker with each passing moment. He had to intervene <em>now</em>. There was no time for him to bring her a soul; if Sebastian went hunting, he might not have a sib waiting for him when he got back.</p>
<p>The butler rolled his shirtsleeve up to his elbow and yanked off his left glove. His nails reverted to claws, and he carved a shallow line along his exposed wrist. Droplets of red welled up from the wound, standing out against the pallid skin like a macabre ruby bracelet.</p>
<p>“Drink my blood,” he begged her in their language. “It can’t fully substitute for a soul, but the life force will sustain you.”</p>
<p>Amy’s shape stopped moving altogether, and she blinked in confusion.</p>
<p>“Why…why are you do…ing…this?”</p>
<p>Even with his finely-attuned hearing, Sebastian had to lean in to catch what she was saying.</p>
<p>“Because <em>I don’t want you to die, </em>dammit!” he snarled. The demon insistently shoved his wrist closer to that sharp-toothed mouth, like a parent trying to spoon-feed a stubborn infant.</p>
<p>A glimmer of light returned to her eyes, though she still didn’t move.</p>
<p>“Amy, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>And finally, <em>finally</em>, a long, sinuous tongue slithered out of her maw to lap at his wrist. Amy quaffed from him for several minutes without pause. She must have been ravenous.</p>
<p><em>And I let her get to this point</em>, Sebastian realized with a sickening jolt. Why hadn’t he asked her about this sooner? Why hadn’t he stopped to consider that younglings needed to feed more often? No wonder Amy thought he didn’t care for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘That’s why you left.’</em>
</p>
<p>The accusation stung and pricked him, as if he’d stuck his hand in a bramble bush.</p>
<p>When she’d drunk her fill, Amy gradually morphed into the little girl who looked so much like Sebastian in his butler’s form.</p>
<p>“Do you feel better?” Sebastian asked. At her quiet nod, the ice in his chest melted.</p>
<p>Amy sat up unsteadily and snuggled against him. Even though there were no humans watching for whom to put on such a display…curiouser and curiouser.</p>
<p>“My blood should tide you over for the next several hours,” he continued, in a softer tone than before. “I have to help with dinner, but I’ll bring a soul for you to eat as soon as that’s settled. In the meantime, you should sleep to conserve your energy.”</p>
<p>For mature demons like Sebastian, sleep was merely a form of recreation, but younglings occasionally had need of it. They were still growing, after all.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she whispered. Amy didn’t utter a single protest when Sebastian gently set her back down and tucked her in, but she grabbed his sleeve when he got to his feet.</p>
<p>“How long will you be gone?” Her eyelids were already fluttering shut.</p>
<p>“Only a few hours, sib. I’ll wake you when I come with the soul.”</p>
<p>A smile of relief spread across her face, and she rested her cheek against the pillow. “Good.” Her hand dropped limply onto the mattress. And, just like that, Amy was sound asleep.</p>
<p>The baffled demon lingered at her bedside. How had she gone from kicking him in the jaw to <em>this</em>? Sebastian wasn’t sure, but he was starting to think that Amy hadn’t come to Earth to supervise his contract.</p>
<p>When the butler left and descended the stairs, his mind traversed millennia, dredging up memories of reuniting with Amy after completion of his contracts.</p>
<p>His sib would be irritable as hell, leveling a barrage of curses at the marquis or even brawling with him like an angry street cat. But such behavior was normal in demonic families. It was the equivalent of a human welcoming their relative with a warm embrace following a long absence.</p>
<p>Wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“…and what if you tried making plush tigers and elephants, Ciel? In little suits! I think kids would love that!”</p>
<p>Prince Soma was nattering on about his harebrained schemes for “helping” the young earl with the Funtom Corporation. Why couldn’t the foolish creature take no for an answer? However, Sebastian’s acerbic thoughts were cut short by the sound of Agni’s voice.</p>
<p>“Se—Er, <em>Mr.</em> Sebastian! Now that you’re here, we're all ready. But where is Miss Amy?”</p>
<p><em>Calling me Mr. again? Really, dear?</em> Sebastian smirked knowingly at the khansama, almost tempted to wag a finger at him. They could dispense with such formalities after sharing a kiss, for hell's sake.</p>
<p>“She seemed to be ailing when last I saw her. What’s going on?” the earl asked. The same aggravation tore at Sebastian’s equanimity as when his damned younger sibling had been trying to make him look bad in front of Agni!</p>
<p>But it was not a butler’s place to complain, and he masked his annoyance with a smile.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to say she won’t be joining us for dinner, my lord. Amy had quite an eventful first day here and is suffering from severe exhaustion. I put her to bed early. A few hours' rest, and she’ll be good as new.”</p>
<p>He locked eyes with the young master, knowing that the boy would realize there was more to the story.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do not worry, young master. It will be dealt with and my sister will be fine.</em>
</p>
<p>The boy’s shimmering blue eye narrowed. Only briefly, and only perceptible to the demon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Very well. You’d better see to it, Sebastian. We have enough on our plate as it is. Never forget she is YOUR responsibility.</em>
</p>
<p>And then the boy broke contact with his demon as he promptly set to work on his meal.</p>
<p>Sebastian dutifully stood behind his master, though from time to time he nonchalantly snuck a look across the way…to <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>His Agni. At Soma’s side, bright and glorious as ever, no matter how deep a darkness had fallen over the city.</p>
<p>The khansama’s soft gray eyes were fixed on his own charge most of the time. However, Agni occasionally glanced up, as if sensing the attention from the other side of the table.</p>
<p>And he blushed crimson, quickly averting his gaze like a bashful young boy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Agni…I cannot wait to be in your arms tonight. To forget everything except you.</em>
</p>
<p>“Agni!” the prince chirped, like a chick demanding a worm from its mother. The poor man nearly jolted in place, a few beads of sweat forming on his brow.</p>
<p>“Y-yes, my prince?”</p>
<p>Soma blinked up at him… then thoughtfully regarded Sebastian… then grinned as he turned back to Agni.</p>
<p>“Never mind!” the prince laughed, not even bothering to give an excuse for his outburst. He just kept grinning. The earl sighed and shook his head in disgust.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Sebastian tore his gaze away from Agni, albeit with great difficulty. He needed to concentrate on the dinner service, but how <em>could </em>he with Agni just a few feet away? However, the meal ended without further incident. As soon as he’d scarfed down the last of his food, Soma jumped up and dragged the young master from his chair.</p>
<p>“I want you to teach me more about chess, Ciel!”</p>
<p>“You haven’t even mastered the basics, you bloody git!” the earl protested, squirming like a kitten that wishes to be let down. While Soma hauled him away, Sebastian and Agni collected the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Truly a golden opportunity for the demon. When they were standing side by side washing the dishes, it was easy for Sebastian to press himself against Agni ever so slightly…or for their hands to touch when they both reached for the same plate…or for Agni to steal a few kisses from the increasingly flustered butler. The khansama was a blushing mess by the time they were through, and Sebastian fared little better. He wished he could whisk Agni off to bed that very minute, but he still had his young master to attend to…and a soul to procure for Amy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sebastian hunts for a soul to bring his sister, but has an encounter with DEATH on the way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily, the young master was ready to retire early this evening. He kept yawning irritably behind his hand when Sebastian and Agni dropped in on his chess match with Soma, and his eyelid drooped lower and lower.</p>
<p>“You’ve had a busy day, my lord, and have another one ahead of you tomorrow. You should try to rest as much as you can,” Sebastian interjected after the Phantomhive trounced Soma yet again. The night wasn’t getting any younger, and he didn’t want to fritter away precious hours that would be far better spent with Agni.</p>
<p>“I—” the boy’s answer was cut off by another yawn. “I guess you have a point.” Butler and master excused themselves, and Sebastian escorted his contractee to his room. After helping the boy change into his nightgown and putting him to bed, Sebastian made a quick stop by Amy’s room. Still sleeping peacefully—good. And soon, she’d be properly fed. Amy didn’t have his refined tastes, and hunting down a sinful soul in a city like London posed little challenge to one of hell’s gentry.</p>
<p>However, as Sebastian hurried to the front of the townhouse, he stopped dead in his tracks. Agni! He hadn’t known how severe Amy’s condition was when he and the khansama arranged their tryst.  If he left now, Agni might think Sebastian had stood him up, which was the last thing the demon wanted on their first night together. He needed to find Agni at once!</p>
<p>Sebastian raced through the halls, frantically seeking out the golden flame of his soul.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah! There you are, dear…</em>
</p>
<p>Sensing Agni’s presence at last, Sebastian rounded a corner and nearly ran straight into the man.</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m terribly sorry…” he stammered.</p>
<p>“No harm done,” Agni laughed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The khansama bore a candle in his right hand, and he held it up closer to Sebastian’s face as if trying to get a better look at him.</p>
<p>“But…what are you doing out at this hour, Sebastian?” He’d dropped the <em>Mr.</em> again, which the demon noted with a flutter beneath his ribs. “I thought you’d be in your room by this time and was on my way to your chambers.”</p>
<p>It took a moment for Sebastian to collect his thoughts. Those beautiful gray eyes had a way of turning one’s head.</p>
<p>“There’s been a slight delay, dear.” Agni’s cheeks flushed at the term of endearment, much to Sebastian’s delight. “Amy’s feeling a trifle unwell. Nothing serious, but I need to get some…medicine for her, to make sure her condition doesn’t worsen.”</p>
<p>Sebastian gripped Agni’s free hand. “I’ll be back in an hour’s time. And after <em>that</em>, I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>Agni’s eyes shimmered in the candlelight, and the demon thought for a moment that his love was about to cry. Instead, Agni gripped Sebastian’s hand, which still held his, and brought it to his lips to bestow a kiss on the white glove.</p>
<p>“Sebastian, I will wait for you until dawn if I have to. I know how important this task is, no matter the time of day or what plans we may have.” He smiled proudly at the demon and pulled him closer. “Seeing you take care of your family warms my heart so.”</p>
<p>Oh. That response wasn’t what Sebastian had expected. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Agni’s eyes. Not only due to bashfulness, but...</p>
<p>Memories of his spats with Amy, her fit of sobbing, and his harsh, impatient demeanor towards her flashed through his mind.</p>
<p>And he thanked whatever powers might be out there that Agni hadn’t seen his actions then.</p>
<p>Agni drew him in for a soft, slow kiss, the hand that had held his own now gently cradling the butler’s face.</p>
<p>“See you in an hour, then....my Sebastian,” he whispered, and the demon wanted nothing more than to cling to this mortal. Damn him.</p>
<p>Instead, he composed himself and winked at the khansama before heading out into the night.</p>
<p>The easiest souls to hunt would be the sinful, seedy lot. Their corrupt minds would be far too occupied with money, drink, and the wanton pleasures of the flesh to pay heed to the devil’s snare.</p>
<p>The demon slunk around the dingy, crime-ridden corners of London, taking stock of the drunken wastrels and fallen women roaming the streets.</p>
<p>His ears pricked up, catching the sound of a familiar voice.</p>
<p>“C’mon, <em>senpai</em>! Just one pint for the road. I need t’ wet my whistle!”</p>
<p>“Well, you should’ve thought of that earlier, Ronnie. We’re in the middle of a national emergency, and I am <em>not</em> going to spend my hard-earned salary on a drink that isn’t even for me! That’s not what a <em>senpai</em> does.”</p>
<p>“But I’ll pay ya back, <em>senpaaai</em>!”</p>
<p>“Stop whining like a babe in its cradle, for the gods’ sake!”</p>
<p>“Having fun, you two?” Sebastian interrupted, joining the reapers where they stood on the roof of a local pub.</p>
<p>Miss Sutcliff and her <em>kouhai</em>, Ronald Knox. Sebastian had unfortunately encountered the youth more often than he would have liked, since Knox tended to follow the older reaper out on business. </p>
<p>“No,” both reapers said in unison, but then Grelle grinned, waltzing away from Ronald and over to the demon.</p>
<p>“Oh, but I’m sure the night is bound to improve now that you’re here, my dear Bassy!” she crooned, latching onto his arm.</p>
<p>Ronald kept his distance and wrinkled his nose at the demon across the way. The boy was aware of his past dalliance with Grelle, though she’d sworn him to secrecy, and he made it no secret that he disapproved of Sebastian.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I can keep you company, Miss Sutcliff. I do have some rather urgent business, however,” Sebastian replied, deliberately keeping his wording vague.</p>
<p>Grelle grinned even wider and gently ran a finger down his chest.</p>
<p>“Ohh, I see, I see. Then our little rendezvous will be even <em>more</em> interesting than I thought!”</p>
<p>She gave him a wink and glanced at her <em>kouhai</em>. “Ronnie dear, please head off to the next location. I’ll join you shortly. Bassy and I are going to have a nice cozy chat.”</p>
<p>Ronald’s nose wrinkled further, and his green eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah…but don’t you have someone waiting for you at home now, <em>senpai</em>?”</p>
<p>Affronted, Grelle let out a loud gasp.</p>
<p>“I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY, YOU LITTLE CAD! HOW DARE YOU?!” she shrieked.</p>
<p>Ronald was smart enough to know when to back down, and put his hands up to show he meant no offense.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! Sheesh. I’m outta here. Jus’ don’t take too long, <em>senpai</em>.”</p>
<p>Sebastian let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn’t have to deal with Knox. The reaper tolerated him, but he was never going to be on the demon’s side.</p>
<p>Then, with a WHAM, Grelle shoved him into the nearby door that led back down from the roof to the inside of the pub. Moments like these reminded Sebastian that Miss Sutcliff could fight him head on-in battle, as she’d proven time and again.</p>
<p>“All right, Sebby dear. I covered your arse—now give me the juicy bits.” She lowered her voice to a dangerous purr. “What are you <em>really</em> doing out here at this time of night, hmm?”</p>
<p>Grelle might not be a detective, but it didn’t take one to know how odd it was for Sebastian to leave his young master unattended while the brat was sound asleep.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes darted furtively away from her inquisitive green gaze.</p>
<p>“That’s neither here nor there, Miss Sutcliff.”</p>
<p>“Bassy,” she growled, “Don’t give me some wishy-washy shite excuse. I’m not buying it. You wouldn’t leave your little lord unless you had a damn good reason for doing so.”</p>
<p>Sebastian quietly ground his teeth. Grelle wasn’t in the mood to take no for answer. He could try placating her with a half-truth about searching for signs of the rogue demons, but the reaper knew him well enough to guess when he was lying. Still, it might not be safe to tell her about Amy, even though Grelle was the only goddess he trusted. The fewer people who knew about his sibling, the better.</p>
<p>The reaper’s scarlet mouth turned up in a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>“Does it have something to do with your baby sister?”</p>
<p>Sebastian drew in a sharp intake of breath, lips parting and pupils narrowing to slits before he could hide his shock.</p>
<p>“I…what…what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Really, darling Sebas. It’s rude to insult a woman’s intelligence. I spotted the cute little thing getting out of your master’s carriage…and I verrrrry distinctly heard her call you ‘brother!’”</p>
<p>Sebastian felt the color drain from his face. <em>Fucking</em> legions of hell. As if things weren’t complicated enough!</p>
<p>“Who have you told?” he snarled, baring his fangs. The butler had no desire to fight one of his sole friends (and former lovers), but if his sib was in danger…</p>
<p>Grelle shook her head and tutted. “Testy, testy! Of course I haven’t <em>told</em> anyone. I wouldn’t rat you out, little Sebby.”</p>
<p>The demon relaxed, but only slightly, and he fixed Grelle in a ferocious glare. Undeterred, the reaper continued, “I took a quick peek at the carriage after our chat on the rooftop, and I couldn’t help but see your scuffle.”</p>
<p>Sebastian let out an exasperated groan. He should have considered how damn nosy Miss Sutcliff could be, and Amy had all but begged the reaper to notice her when she jumped out to take a look at the crime scene.</p>
<p>“You know, they never talked about it at reaper academy, so I never stopped to think that you lot could have families like humans do. Did your young master summon her? Or did you bring her here for some devilish game of yours? Or—”</p>
<p>“Miss <em>Sutcliff</em>,” the demon sighed, cutting through her stream of chatter. He shouldn’t divulge unnecessary details, but it was probably safe to share the basics. “You’re correct that Amy is my younger sister. She arrived at the Phantomhive estate this morning of her own accord.”</p>
<p>“Whatever for?” Grelle asked eagerly.</p>
<p>Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps if you stop interrupting me, I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>The reaper scowled at him, but lapsed into silence.</p>
<p>“Amy claimed that she wanted to investigate why my contract is taking longer than most of my previous ones, although…at this point, I’m not sure that was her main intent. I thought it imprudent to leave her alone with the servants while the young master and I went to London, so I brought her with us. However, due to her youth and the energy she expended to leave hell without a human sacrifice, she’s grown weak from hunger.”</p>
<p>Grelle’s eyes glowed like a cat’s in the darkness. “Ah…and Miss Amy needs her dear big brother to hunt a soul for her?”</p>
<p>Sebastian smiled ruefully. “More or less.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you naughty, <em>naughty</em> devil. Stealing souls from poor, overworked ladies like me.”</p>
<p>“Think of me as doing you a favor. One less tiresome cinematic record to sift through,” he countered, eliciting a chuckle from the reaper. As her jollity faded, however, a speculative look crept over her face.</p>
<p>“Say, darling…would this rapacious pack of demons taking the city by storm have anything to do with—”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t tarry,” Sebastian said, brusquely cutting her off. He had his suspicions. Why air them without proof, though? “I let Amy drink my blood to prevent her condition from deteriorating, but she needs a soul to fully recover.”</p>
<p>Grelle pursed her lips, dissatisfied with his evasive answer, but she reluctantly released him. “I <em>really</em> shouldn’t let you, but I’ll turn a blind eye. For auld lang syne.”</p>
<p>Sebastian gave her a quick bow. “Thank you. Agni’s waiting for me, so I want to get this over with as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>Grelle squealed and clapped her hands. “Darling!!! Congratulations! You deserve a bit of fun. Ooo, you <em>must </em>share a glass of wine with me and tell me allll about it once things have settled down,” she giggled. Cupping a hand over her mouth, she whispered dramatically, “I bet five pounds that he tops.”</p>
<p>She cackled at Sebastian’s blush, though the demon concentrated on smoothing out a nonexistent crease in his jacket to hide his embarrassment. Naturally, he had every intention of being beneath Agni, but…</p>
<p>“Good <em>night</em>, Miss Sutcliff,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>After that embarrassing little <em>tête-à-tête</em> was over, Grelle bounded off elegantly after her <em>kouhai</em> and blew the demon a kiss. Sebastian surveyed the area, knowing this would likely be an excellent spot to find the soul he needed.</p>
<p>It would be child’s play. Simply wait for a human to stagger out of the pub, too drunk have the slightest inkling that this would be their last hour inhabiting the mortal coil, hide among the shadows in a nearby alleyway, and drag them in.</p>
<p>However, the longer Sebastian waited on the roof, the more he wondered if the older, sinful sorts of humans who tottered in and out of those bar doors were suitable for his younger sibling. She was immortal, yes, and not a baby anymore, but she was still a youngling. An excess of iniquity might make Amy ill, or overwhelm her faculties, or—</p>
<p>“What the devil am I thinking?” Sebastian grumbled aloud to himself, glaring into space. Was he actually worried about bringing his sibling a good meal? What did it bloody matter? So long as she was fed and rested, she would be fine, and he could <em>finally</em> return to his lover!</p>
<p>Speaking of...</p>
<p><em>‘Sebastian, I will wait for you until dawn if I have to. I know how important this task is, no matter the time of day or what plans we may have,’</em> Agni had told him, with that damnably beautiful face of his shining as he smiled at the undeserving demon. <em>‘Seeing you take care of your family warms my heart so.’</em></p>
<p>A frustrated groan escaped the butler, and he hid his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“Damn these new feelings to <em>hell</em>.”</p>
<p>Eventually, he settled for an unremarkable mortal who passed by. A feeble old sinner creeping along the road, probably looking for a safe place to sleep for the night.</p>
<p>As planned, the demon slipped down into the alleyway, and engulfed the dead end in purest blackness. As the man approached, Sebastian’s tentacles ensnared the poor sod. Covering his mouth so not a sound could be heard, the demon quickly snuffed out his life in that hidden corner of the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian returns with a soul, and the siblings enjoy a brief moment of reconciliation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The butler soared out of the alley and into the sky, the shimmering soul in his clutches.</p>
<p>His victim had committed many everyday sins: The sort that would insidiously guide a man down the path to damnation without any great fanfare. While not guilty of true brutality, the spirit certainly wasn't pure.</p>
<p>It’d better be good enough. Sebastian descended in front of the townhouse, as swift and silent as a panther leaping to the ground, and rushed to Amy’s bedroom.</p>
<p>He stepped in cautiously, like he did on those occasions when the young master needed to be roused prematurely from his slumber for one reason or another.</p>
<p>Amy was curled up and dozing peacefully. As the demon drew closer, easily discerning his sib’s features with eyes that had no need for light, he realized that he wanted to do this the <em>right</em> way. Even if it was just this once, he had to give his sibling a good meal. To be... in charge? No. To...to be... <em>responsible</em> for her.</p>
<p>Sebastian reached out and gently touched her shoulder, lightly shaking it like he would to wake his young master.</p>
<p>“Amy…l-little sibling...I…I’m back,” he stammered in their tongue, and awaited her reaction.</p>
<p>“Mnn, wh...what?” Amy mumbled. She seemed a bit confused, likely because her mind was still foggy with sleep. Her eyes opened a crack, and their youthful pink gleamed, instantly brightening the room.</p>
<p>“Here, I…I have a soul for you, Amy.” He lifted his hands, opening them to reveal the shining orb of light and life.</p>
<p>And Amy’s eyes widened. Her shock upon seeing this—not only the soul itself, but her older sibling <em>coming back with one</em> just as he said!—was palpable.</p>
<p>“You really... g-got that soul for... me?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>Sebastian smiled, knelt, and held the soul up at eye level with Amy.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course I did. What kind of older sibling would I be if I couldn’t do this much?”</p>
<p>Amy snorted.</p>
<p>“Not much different from how you’ve always been, if I have to be honest…” And then, smiling more sweetly, the little demon said in mortal English, “big brother.”</p>
<p>Sebastian looked away, blushing.</p>
<p>“I know,” he replied quietly, for admittance to any kind of wrongdoing felt like a punch in the gut to Sebastian Michaelis.</p>
<p>“But I want to fix that, little sister. Starting with this.” He lifted the soul for emphasis. “Go on. Eat.” And again, he hid his face. “Please.”</p>
<p>Although he wasn’t looking directly at Amy, he sensed her form flicker as the tiny girl was replaced by black flames, which reached out ominously towards the wretched soul. It pulsed furiously in Sebastian’s hands, retaining enough consciousness to recognize its impending doom. However, Sebastian tightened his grip, and Amy’s essence licked across her meal like fire reducing a scrap of paper to ash. He relinquished the soul to his sibling, and she engulfed it, the spirit’s light rapidly swallowed up by the ravenous void. With a burst of pride, Sebastian noted that she was a neat eater; not a glimmer of the soul’s energy escaped her maw.</p>
<p>Once she’d eaten her fill, the flames condensed into Amy Michaelis. Those rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes made it hard to believe that she’d been at death’s door just a few hours prior.</p>
<p>“Are you well now?” Sebastian asked fretfully.</p>
<p>Amy smiled and nodded. Then, to his consternation, she dashed forward and threw her arms around his neck. She…she was <em>hugging</em> him? Demons didn’t usually engage in this sort of behavior. What the hell was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>But then he recalled what a human like Agni or Bard would do.</p>
<p>Tentatively, his arms wrapped around her, and he drew Amy into his embrace. She snuggled closer, and the two of them stayed just like that until Amy was ready to let go.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re not as stupid as I thought you were, older sibling,” she said, giving his bangs a quick tug.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it,” Sebastian replied dryly as he rose to his feet. “And if you get hungry again during your time here, <em>let me know</em>. You…you scared the <em>hell</em> out of me, Amy.”</p>
<p>Her head whipped up, and her pink eyes widened. “Really?”</p>
<p>The butler cleared his throat and gazed off regally into space, desperate to restore his dignity. “Well, I was, ah, concerned.”</p>
<p>“You sounded <em>very </em>concerned earlier,” Amy giggled, flouncing back to her bed. The demon swore inwardly as his face heated up.</p>
<p>“But I have to go now.”</p>
<p>Amy’s cheerful expression instantly turned to a pout. “What forrrr?” she whined.</p>
<p>Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and fought to quell his mounting impatience. <em>So I can finally have Agni inside me</em>. He couldn’t tell his sib <em>that</em>, however!</p>
<p>“I’ll be elsewhere in the townhouse seeing to a personal matter.”</p>
<p>Amy scrunched up her nose, dissatisfied with his vague answer. “What does that mean? Why can’t I come?”</p>
<p>Sebastian shifted nervously and found himself blushing a deeper shade of crimson. After an uncomfortable silence, he replied, “There’s something I need to…discuss with Agni. <em>Alone</em>.” He laid a heavy emphasis on the last word; hell forbid that Amy should barge in when they were in the middle of fucking!</p>
<p>“But that means I’ll be all by myself, and that’s borrrring,” Amy complained. She kicked her legs sullenly against the side of the bed.</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed and got down on one knee to bring himself to her eye level. “Try to nap a little longer, sister. You’ll need the energy.”</p>
<p>Amy scowled, heaved an exasperated sigh, and flopped down on the pillow. “Okay, but I want you to wake me up first! Before anyone else!”</p>
<p>Sebastian had to chuckle at her imperious tone. “Very well. Behave yourself while I’m gone.” He stood back up, gently tucking Amy in. “Good night.”</p>
<p>“Good night,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Then, as he turned to go, she piped up, “Sooo…what is it you and Agni are discussing?”</p>
<p>Couldn’t she let this rest?!</p>
<p>“It’s something only grownups would understand,” he threw back over his shoulder before beating a hasty retreat. He let out a sigh of relief as he shut the door behind him. Amy was safe, and Sebastian Michaelis was now entirely at Agni’s disposal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hold on to your hats...Chapter 17 is all about the Sebagni smut. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Together at last, Sebastian and Agni consummate their relationship.</p>
<p>This chapter contains explicit sexual content and is intended for an adult audience, so reader discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The butler stopped in the hallway to reach out with his demonic senses and locate Agni. Ah…he had indeed gone to Sebastian’s bedroom. Generally, the demon used those quarters even less than his room at the manor, especially with no cats to pet or cuddle. Sebastian smirked as he headed in that direction, for the bedroom would most definitely be used tonight.</p>
<p>Of course, he pretended to be unaware of Agni’s presence when he opened the door, readying himself to feign surprise at finding the other man there.</p>
<p>Sebastian didn’t expect the act to become reality, but that’s exactly what happened when he saw the display decorating the room. Candles were placed all around, positioned to create a gentle glow that turned the butler’s chambers into a shelter awash with light.</p>
<p>“There you are,” Agni smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed, clearly awaiting Sebastian’s return.</p>
<p>He no longer wore his usual green sherwani but was completely shirtless, and his turban and shoes were missing. Agni’s only remaining garments were his trousers and the bandages wrapped around his right hand. He raised that same hand to beckon Sebastian over.</p>
<p>“I hope this isn’t too much. I just...w-wanted to set the mood,” he admitted quietly as Sebastian came closer.</p>
<p>“Agni...this is…” the demon whispered. Sebastian’s face flushed as he realized how near he was to his partner.</p>
<p>“I...it wasn’t necessary, but I…a-appreciate it...” He finished with a quiet sigh, for Agni was already peeling off the butler’s black jacket, and leaning in to press soft kisses on the pale throat exposed above his shirt collar.</p>
<p>“Good, I am glad for that...” Agni rumbled, starting on the shirt buttons and smiling wider at the sight of that chest beneath rising and falling unsteadily. Sebastian couldn’t help but respond to his touch, however slight.</p>
<p>And then Agni leaned in to bite his collarbone.</p>
<p>“Tonight…I want to do things with you that I’ve thought of for quite a while, Sebastian,” Agni whispered between kisses and nips, his eyes flicking over to meet the demon’s.</p>
<p>“Th-that...that suits me perfectly...” the butler murmured as he stroked Agni’s soft, utterly divine hair.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t help giving it a tug or two. “Just don’t tease for too long, dear...especially when we only have so many hours left, yes?” He grinned when Agni looked up at him again, still focused on covering his chest with kisses.</p>
<p>“Of course, Sebastian... my love,” the man crooned in Bengali. The demon shivered excitedly at his tone, and tried to move while Agni was still taking off his shirt, to get to the bed as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>Realizing his intent, Agni pulled the butler’s shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. The demon shuddered as the cool air caressed his skin, a delicious prelude to the khansama’s ministrations. Ordinarily, Sebastian would have been irate at having his garments cavalierly tossed aside, but he was solely preoccupied with the beautiful man seated in front of him. He barely had time to kick off his shoes before Agni dragged him down onto the mattress.</p>
<p>And then, and <em>then</em>.</p>
<p>Agni’s hands buried in his hair, and Agni’s lips pressed tenderly to his, the devil’s guileful mouth subdued by a sincere kiss. His eyelids fluttered shut as he tried to savor the indescribable sensation of Agni’s essence wrapping itself around his, blazing with the intensity of a solar flare. Filling his emptiness, sating a hunger he hadn’t even realized was gnawing at him.</p>
<p>Their mouths parted, and Sebastian gasped as Agni sweetly kissed his closed eyelids, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. To his shock, the demon’s canines lengthened into fangs, even as he fought to keep his claws in check.</p>
<p>
  <em>The glamour’s wavering this soon? The…the fuck?</em>
</p>
<p>Agni planted an open kiss against his ear, tongue playing with the lobe while he murmured promises that he would show Sebastian how deeply he cared for him. That rich baritone made the warmth pool in Sebastian’s groin, and his toes curled in pleasure. Agni’s radiant soul engulfed Sebastian on every side. Ineffable. Intoxicating. Was this akin to mortal drunkenness? A euphoria that released him from the constraints of gravity and ravished his mind til he grew giddy.</p>
<p>“Your gloves…”</p>
<p>Agni’s fingers glided along his arm (which Sebastian had flung beside his head after the khansama pushed him down), smoothly working their way beneath the fabric that covered Sebastian’s left hand. The demon whimpered as Agni slid off the glove, and his bare fingers interlaced with the khansama’s. How many times had he imagined this exact moment in the privacy of his bedroom late at night, when he and Agni could <em>touch</em> with no barriers keeping them apart? Skin on skin.</p>
<p>Well, not quite.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s hand tightened around Agni’s.</p>
<p>“If you wish to divest me of my gloves, it’s only fair that you remove those bandages too, hmm?”</p>
<p>Agni’s eyes widened anxiously. “But that could be dangerous—”</p>
<p>Sebastian raised his free hand to lay a forefinger against Agni’s lips. “Hush. I want to see exactly what the hand of Kali can do.”</p>
<p>Such a close brush with divine power was perilous for hellish creatures like him, but Sebastian would gladly risk being burned for the chance to approach Agni’s light.</p>
<p>The khansama was absolutely wracked with worry. This was such an important night—a special night—to him. His chance to prove to his dearest friend and companion that he could be a true lover, as well. But he hadn’t anticipated this request.</p>
<p>“B-By the way…why are your nails so dark, Sebastian?” He decided to ask now before going further. There was also a mysterious tattoo on the back of his left hand, a strange design that Agni didn’t recognize.</p>
<p>Sebastian cupped his face and turned Agni’s head so that their eyes met.</p>
<p>“It’s a birthmark, I’m afraid. Amy has it, too. It’s just something we’re…cursed with.” He frowned sadly and averted his gaze. The khansama’s gut clenched. No, no, this wasn’t how he wanted the evening to go!</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, and then slowly exhaling, Agni gently removed Sebastian’s hand from his cheek and sat up.</p>
<p>He focused on unwinding the bandages, and blushed, as if he were taking off his undergarments and not a strip of linen.</p>
<p>As soon as the bindings were gone, Sebastian pulled off his remaining glove with his teeth, humming to himself and closing his eyes. Then, he reached out to gently caress Agni’s jaw, his neck, his clavicle, his chest.</p>
<p>Agni trembled and situated himself above the butler. His bare hands reached out and stroked Sebastian’s sides, and the man below him arched at his touch. Biting his lip, eyes fluttering shut.</p>
<p>“Sebastian?” Agni asked, staring anxiously, and his hands froze on the border between his partner’s lower abdomen and waistline.</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Sebastian mumbled. “I’m fine, Agni. Please.” His voice dropped to a faint whisper. “Please continue.” And his eyes went huge, two shimmering pools of copper in the darkness.</p>
<p>Agni smiled hesitantly and lowered himself to drop lingering kisses over that skinny stomach and around his navel, his tongue lapping at the skin just above Sebastian’s pants line.</p>
<p>Even in the darkness, he saw the indent in those black trousers, a clear indication of the butler’s desire. Agni smiled and finally reached out to undo the buttons.</p>
<p>Sweet <em>hell</em>. A goddess’s power smoldered angrily against his skin, yearning to obliterate the demon—but held in check by Agni’s love. Was this a pain so exalted as to be a pleasure, or a pleasure singed at the edges by pain? Sebastian didn’t give a damn. Either way, Agni’s touch was heavenly.</p>
<p>He moaned as Agni eased down his trousers and undergarments, trembling in anticipation beneath the khansama. His lips curved in a triumphant smirk at Agni’s gasp.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” Agni whispered.</p>
<p>The mortal’s admiration sent a ripple of heat through his lower body. “I know,” Sebastian purred, “but I’m glad you agree.”</p>
<p>Agni laughed against his inner thigh and kissed it…then wrapped his fingers around Sebastian’s cock. The demon keened, back lifting from the mattress. That godly hand ravished him mercilessly where he was most sensitive. “Mmmm<em>Fuck</em>…” he groaned as he clutched at the sheets. Sebastian was shamelessly hard against Agni’s palm; he ached with an emptiness that would tear him apart, unless Agni filled it.</p>
<p>Although Sebastian had closed his eyes in rapture, he sensed Agni raise his head. “Are you all right? Am I too…”</p>
<p>“Don’t even <em>think </em>about stopping,” Sebastian commanded hoarsely.</p>
<p>He let out another groan when Agni’s mouth closed around the tip, and began to suck. The demon’s breathing grew labored, and his pupils narrowed to slits despite all he did to keep the mask in place. Inevitable that the façade should slip, with Agni’s tongue deftly licking along his shaft, teasing and inflaming his arousal with every stroke. Damn, this human was good.</p>
<p>Agni took Sebastian in still further, and the butler’s thighs squeezed against his head, pleasure burning white-hot in his core.</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m almost there, dear,” he whimpered. Preposterous. Sebastian took considerable pride in his self-control; he’d never fallen to pieces beneath a mortal like they always did for him, mewling and pathetic. But Agni had already driven him this close to the edge. Utterly humiliating…then why were his legs going numb at the thought?</p>
<p>Agni released him and sat up on his knees, grasping Sebastian by the forearms to pull him upright, as well.</p>
<p>“I’ve dreamed about this night after night, but none of my dreams did you justice,” Agni said, nuzzling into Sebastian’s hair and kissing the side of his neck. Sebastian melted. “Your perfection rivals that of the gods.”</p>
<p>Praise, warm and sincere. A gentle, affectionate nibble at his earlobe. And Agni’s right thumb stroking the delicate skin of his inner wrist. Small gestures in and of themselves, but they breached the last of Sebastian’s defenses.</p>
<p>The demon was as surprised as Agni when he came, collapsing against the khansama while he sobbed his lover’s name.</p>
<p>Sebastian found himself hard-pressed to calm down after the bizarre experience of such an early release. Agni hushed him and kissed his ruffled hair, that right hand soothingly rubbing his back.</p>
<p>He spoke in Bengali again, like a prayer. “So beautiful. I feel so blessed. To hold you in my arms like this, your face glowing from pleasure as glorious as moonlight.”</p>
<p>Like moonlight? The demon blushed at the comparison, quite confused. At least it distracted him from his present embarrassment. Hesitantly, he turned to meet Agni's shimmering grey eyes.</p>
<p>“My dear, please tell me there’s more?” he begged.</p>
<p>Agni chuckled, responding with sweet, simple kisses. “Of course. I was merely giving you a few seconds to calm yourself before we got to ah, more...” His cheeks darkened. Rather adorable, considering how he sucked Sebastian’s cock a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say I’m <em>calmer</em>,” Sebastian joked, smirking devilishly at the man. “Just hungry to see what else you can do with that heavenly hand of yours.” He raised his eyebrows for emphasis, and spread his legs invitingly.</p>
<p>Agni may have grown bashful again, but he chuckled and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Very well…one second…”</p>
<p>He quickly rose, clearly wanting to get a move on, and picked up a towel and a small bottle from a dresser off to the side. Sebastian immediately realized the objects’ intended purpose and was about to protest that they weren’t necessary. Then, then he remembered who he was speaking to.</p>
<p>Ah, things would likely be different with Agni. He was accustomed to Miss Sutcliff’s rougher passions; since she knew what Sebastian was, she neither held back nor coddled him.</p>
<p>However, the demon wholly accepted these changes. He wouldn’t have Agni any other way.</p>
<p>He smiled and hummed softly as Agni cleaned him. Then, the khansama set his towel down for later use and unscrewed the bottle.</p>
<p>Agni lathered up the index finger on his right hand, put the bottle aside, and settled between Sebastian’s legs.</p>
<p><em>It’s just a finger. One. Finger. You’ve handled much more than that before and you do not even NEED lotion so do not—</em> But the demon’s inner rant at himself was cut short by the sensation of Agni entering him up to the knuckle. The khansama paused and looked up, taken aback to see Sebastian with his eyes squeezed shut, face dark crimson, and dick hard.</p>
<p>“Goodness…I was about to ask if you were all right, but I think...” and Agni grinned as he slowly pulled his finger out, then pushed back in, “you’re doing just fine, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>There was a mischievous chuckle in the khansama’s voice, and Sebastian whined in response, fingers digging into the pillow beneath him.</p>
<p>“Should I try more?” Agni asked after a few even, steady thrusts.</p>
<p>“Y... y-yes please...Agni...”</p>
<p>Agni quickly pulled out, applied lotion to a second finger, then went back to the entrance and eased both in.</p>
<p>“A... Aahhhh!” Sebastian cried, trying to keep his volume down. Dear Satan below, how could two mortal fingers do <em>this </em>to him?</p>
<p>Agni didn’t even have a chance to ask if he wanted more. Mere seconds after Sebastian started thrusting against him, he was coming again with a moan, face buried into the pillow.</p>
<p>Agni leaned down to kiss the man’s quivering thighs while he panted out more compliments in his native tongue, before moving off the bed to finally free himself of the last of his clothes.</p>
<p>Sebastian whined softly, not caring how desperate he sounded. His all-consuming need for Agni eclipsed any mortification he might otherwise feel.</p>
<p>Agni laughed, and Sebastian’s face flushed.</p>
<p>“I won’t be long,” the khansama assured him. The demon craned his neck to get a better look as Agni slipped off his trousers; the candlelight was dim, but Sebastian’s eyes weren’t constrained by human limitations. His lips turned up in a lascivious smirk. So Agni was bigger, as he’d suspected.</p>
<p><em>I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me, dear</em>.  </p>
<p>Sebastian watched intently while Agni prepared himself, and that smirk deepened when Agni blushed beneath his ravenous gaze. The butler planted his knees on the mattress and propped himself up on his elbows, presenting himself to his lover. He chuckled at Agni’s quiet gasp. Good to know that not even this righteous man was wholly immune to carnal delights.</p>
<p>“I’m yours for the taking.” It was as much a challenge as an invitation. And Agni, who had dueled with a devil and brough him to a standstill, was not about to back down. The khansama moved into position behind him, stroking along Sebastian’s sides and cradling his hips. Legions of <em>hell</em>. The sacred fire in that hand was already making Sebastian hard.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Sebastian looked over his shoulder into those shining grey eyes.</p>
<p>“My dear, I have every intention of being well and thoroughly fucked by the time this night is over.” He batted his lashes and pursed his lips into what he knew to be a kissable pout. “And you’ll oblige me, won’t you? You’ve denied yourself for far too long…”</p>
<p>Agni went still redder, but he set his jaw resolutely. His hands moved to Sebastian’s arse and gave it an appreciative squeeze, causing the demon to arch his back to a point that would have been painful if he were human. Agni was hesitant at first, the tip barely entering Sebastian, but he carefully ventured deeper. “Don’t be shy…I want you <em>in</em> me…” the demon growled. He let out a cry when Agni buried himself to the hilt.</p>
<p>“You’re so warm. Divine,” Agni whispered, and his fingers lovingly caressed Sebastian’s skin before he began to move. His moans soon mingled with Sebastian’s, and the butler was dazzled by the bursts of pleasure that assailed his body with each thrust. That bliss was only heightened when Agni’s right hand twisted around his cock, which reduced Sebastian to disjointed Latin.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dearest, dearest…break me into a thousand pieces if you like, I don’t care—you’re so good I can’t bear it…”</em>
</p>
<p>He hadn’t had such a glorious orgasm in centuries. Without realizing what was happening until it was too late to stop, Sebastian raked his claws across the headboard with a splintering sound. However, he was too preoccupied with the molten euphoria flowing through his body to pay the damage much mind. Judging from his groans, the same could be said for Agni.</p>
<p>“S-Sebastian, I think I’m—”</p>
<p>“Stay,” he retorted after pausing for a second to recall the right word in English. “Fill me, and claim me as yours.”</p>
<p>Agni spilled into him, and the demon gasped in ecstasy, helplessly calling Agni’s name. They remained joined for a moment, sweat-drenched and trembling, before Agni eased out of him. Sebastian fell back limply onto the bedsheets. His eyelashes were matted with tears, and his hands refused to stop shaking.</p>
<p>The mortal cupped Sebastian’s cheek and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Would you like to rest now?”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes crinkled at the gentle concern in his voice; it was rare indeed for people to care about the wellbeing of creatures like him.</p>
<p>He placed his hand atop Agni’s.</p>
<p>“Who said anything about stopping? The night is young, dear, and Phantomhive butlers are known for their stamina.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a new day dawns, Sebastian, Amy, and the young master prepare to continue their search for the rogue demons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two continued long into the night as Sebastian had wished, until the khansama drifted off to sleep. Completely understandable, considering that his finesse had even tired out an ancient beast from <em>hell</em>. Once Agni was dozing, looking as boneless and happy as one of the glorious cats whose company Sebastian so enjoyed at the manor, the butler gently stroked his hair.</p>
<p>And yet he was the one purring.</p>
<p>The demon grinned in triumph. Agni was his at last, and he was <em>Agni’s</em>. He almost wished he could step outside and shout to the whole world that he was the khansama's love.</p>
<p>Oh, and that thought alone made his face heat up. Goodness. It wasn’t like this was his first time! He’d been acquainted with these sorts of feelings before, in the arms of the passionate Grelle Sutcliff. They had lasted quite a while. But then...</p>
<p>Briefly, his mood plummeted as guilt stung him. He had fallen for Agni out of the blue, after all…yet Grelle supported him the second he confessed, and even suggested a few tricks he might try with Agni once they started courting (Sebastian hadn’t put any of those salacious plans into motion, but it was the thought that mattered).</p>
<p>He would always care for Grelle, too, though in a different way. She was still dear to him. And as he lay there with Agni, he hoped Grelle was happy in her life in the reaper realm with her new companion. It was the least she deserved.</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed and nuzzled into his lover’s neck, breathed in his scent, and truly <em>relaxed</em>.</p>
<p>All would be well. It had to be. He finally had Agni. He had a soul to cultivate to perfection...and as for his sister....</p>
<p>That remained to be seen.</p>
<p>By sunrise, Sebastian fixated on their current dilemma with renewed vigor. Though he’d allowed himself time to savor the night, his nagging thoughts couldn’t be kept at bay forever. These demons must be dealt with, and soon.</p>
<p>Then Agni stirred, his gentle eyes shimmering in the morning sunlight and opening wider to stare at Sebastian when he recalled where he was. A look of awe flitted across his face.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Sebastian purred softly. “I trust you slept well.”</p>
<p>Agni’s dark cheeks flushed red, and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he laughed. Tentatively, he reached for Sebastian’s face, seemingly afraid that the butler would vanish beneath his touch. The demon forced back a purr and reminded himself to exercise restraint, for Agni still believed he was mortal.</p>
<p>Sebastian closed his eyes, and he turned to kiss Agni’s palm.</p>
<p>“I take it you’re happy I’m here?” he cooed with a smirk, brushing his lips against the fingers of that blessed hand and easily ignoring the tingle of divine power that reacted to a demon’s presence.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes I am,” Agni quickly replied before leaning in to kiss his bedmate.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Sebastian.”</p>
<p>That kiss was the prelude to several more, not to mention the caresses and soft endearments the two exchanged. On a different morning, when London wasn’t beset by a violent horde of devils, Sebastian would have ventured further. The previous evening had whetted his appetite, and he had an inkling that Agni, too, was eager for more. Alas, a butler’s duties took precedence. It would be the height of folly for Sebastian to drag his feet when the stakes were so high. The longer it took demon and master to contain this threat, the greater the chance that other forces, far above the gods of death, would get involved. Hell only knew what repercussions <em>that</em> might have for Amy.</p>
<p>Sebastian tenderly petted Agni’s hair, trying to preserve the quiet intimacy of this moment for as long as he could.</p>
<p>“I wish I could stay, dear, but my young master has need of me.”</p>
<p>A tinge of regret clouded his grey eyes, but then Agni gave him a smile so sweet that it might have been a benediction.</p>
<p>“I understand, moonlight.” The demon’s stomach did a somersault. Damn…how was Agni already having this strong of an effect on him? “And I should go tend to my prince…but I’ll see you at breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Yes, soon,” Sebastian replied, nuzzling his face against Agni’s.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, he was dressed and up, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Sebastian was rather sore after last night’s exertions, but that light affliction wouldn’t trouble him for long; demonic healing abilities had their uses.</p>
<p>He’d make sure the young master was dressed before waking Amy. His sibling needed to be as rested as possible for whatever trials awaited her. After brewing a quick pot of tea, Sebastian went to the earl’s room, smartly rapping on the door with his knuckles before entering.</p>
<p>“It’s time to get up, my lord.”</p>
<p>“Oh, bugger it,” the boy mumbled sleepily into his pillow.</p>
<p>“That sort of language does not suit you, young master,” Sebastian tutted. “I taught you better.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me for not being thrilled at having to chase down a pack of demons,” the earl grumbled. Reluctantly, he sat up and rubbed at his good eye, hair mussed from the pillow. Sebastian poured his tea in silence and graciously presented the boy’s morning cup of Earl Grey, which he accepted with a nod and a “Hmpf.”</p>
<p>The butler cleared his throat. “I hope you understand the gravity of this case, my lord. Unless the demons are brought to heel, they will continue to cause mayhem. Not only would this reflect poorly on the Queen’s Watchdog, but there would also be a greater risk of…other parties getting involved.”</p>
<p>The boy thoughtfully took a sip of tea. “Like the reapers?”</p>
<p>“Not just them. Even death is subject to higher powers.”</p>
<p>The earl frowned. “Surely you’re not talking about angels and that rubbish?”</p>
<p>Sebastian smirked. “Not insipid harp-playing maidens in white robes. The powers to which <em>I</em> am referring are infinitely more dangerous and terrifying…and likely to smite any denizens of hell unfortunate enough to cross their path.”</p>
<p>The boy took another sip of tea, brow furrowed in worry. “Including you and Amy.”</p>
<p>Sebastian inclined his head. “Precisely.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll just have to see to it that that doesn’t happen,” the earl told him brusquely. “You are my faithful dog; I should hope I can trust you to pick up the scent of our quarry?”</p>
<p>Sebastian gritted his teeth. By the nine circles, why did this brat have to compare him to wretched, servile creatures like <em>dogs</em>? He was convinced the puny little knave did it on purpose to rile him.</p>
<p>Of course, overt impertinence would sully his aesthetic. He replied with a bow and a smile (albeit slightly forced).</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord.”</p>
<p>“Then that’s settled. Once we’ve had breakfast, the hunt is on.”</p>
<p>After finishing his morning tea, the boy was promptly dressed and escorted out. However, he stopped midway in the hall and looked off at the other rooms as he stood at the head of the stairs.</p>
<p>“My lord?” Sebastian asked, halting at a respectful distance behind his young charge.</p>
<p>The earl motioned his head in the direction of the doors, one of which he assumed led to Amy’s chambers.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to see to your younger sister, Sebastian?”</p>
<p>The demon’s eyebrow twitched, but he chuckled at the pint-sized upstart.</p>
<p>“Whyever not, my lord? I am merely accompanying you down to breakfast beforehand. I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with—”</p>
<p>BAM!</p>
<p>One of the doors burst open, and Amy Michaelis appeared, scowling at butler and master alike. The earl, however, looked completely unfazed.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Amy. We were just talking about y—”</p>
<p>“I know, I can hear you just <em>fine</em>,” she snapped, marching up towards her brother.</p>
<p>Once she was close enough, she simply kicked him in the shin.</p>
<p>“I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP FIRST!”</p>
<p>The demon barely flinched, but glared at her all the same.</p>
<p>“So I recall.”</p>
<p>“BUT YOU DIDN’T, DID YOU?!”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t.”</p>
<p>She kicked him again, and again, and while she was aiming for yet another, the older demon yanked her up by the back of her dress to carry her under his arm. Much like he had yesterday, when his sibling had met the earl for the first time and then proceeded to cause a ruckus.</p>
<p>“Come along, then, you two. Agni is likely waiting with breakfast by now.” Sebastian sighed and dutifully followed his master while Amy squirmed and squeaked in frustration until she gave up.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Lord Ciel!” Agni beamed from his place the stove, but he froze at the sight of Amy’s ignominious arrival.</p>
<p>While Sebastian greeted Agni with a smile across the way, he used his free hand to pull out a chair for his young master. Once the boy was seated, Sebastian pulled out another and plopped his sister down in it rather roughly. The girl was unharmed, though she made a noise similar to a cat’s low growl, and crossed her arms tightly.</p>
<p>Agni lifted his eyebrows, first at the girl, and then at Sebastian, who put his hands behind his back in his usual butler's pose.</p>
<p>The khansama chuckled as he returned to his cooking. Well, siblings didn’t always get along. But Agni could tell from his observations of the two that an understanding ran between them. They took care not to go too far. Especially Sebastian, who let his sister’s attitude bounce off him like a brief shower of light rain before the sun returned. Only a minor nuisance. That was a relief to Agni, who sensed that Sebastian meant the world to his baby sister, no matter what he might do.</p>
<p>In fact, Agni had an inkling that getting accustomed to her brother’s role as a butler had been an adjustment for the young girl. However, she appeared to be taking it in stride, at least from what Agni could tell.</p>
<p>“Agni,” Sebastian called to the khansama, “I do hope you’re not planning on burning the first, most important meal of the day, are you?” His voice lilted playfully as he came closer and raised a thin, dark eyebrow at the other man.</p>
<p>Agni blushed, grinning back sheepishly. “I—ah, might a little, but not to fear. I think it’s salvageable.” He turned back to the job at hand, though his heart refused to stop racing with his lover standing right there beside him. For he could only think now of what they had done together just a few hours prior. And he imagined Sebastian’s thoughts ran in a similar vein.</p>
<p>“Oh, that smells so GOOD, Agni!” Prince Soma sang out as he rushed in. Beaming, he took a seat...next to the earl, of course.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my prince! It’s almost done,” the khansama answered, feeling that everything was as it should be with Soma here.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ciel, did you sleep okay?” the prince chirped, always the social butterfly, especially where his younger friend was concerned.</p>
<p>“I slept the way I always sleep,” the Watchdog responded, looking askance at him. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, I thought I heard someone shouting last night...but I don’t know who. Maybe it has to do with whatever your new case is, huh?”</p>
<p>The boy gave no answer.</p>
<p>“Er...Ciel? Why is your face turning red? Are you getting sick?”</p>
<p>“Ah, breakfast is ready, everyone!” Agni declared in an unnecessarily loud voice, and tried to ignore his dearest companion, who had turned away sharply as his shoulders shook with suppressed mirth.</p>
<p>Agni was inimitably adorable when flustered. “Shall I help you?” Sebastian purred, fighting back the impulse to address the khansama as “dear.” Some semblance of propriety should be maintained, even in front of a dunce like Prince Soma.</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” Agni stammered.</p>
<p>Butler and khansama quickly prepared plates and served the others their breakfast. Sebastian not-so-accidentally nudged Agni with his hip as they walked to the table, prompting the young master to roll his eyes to the heavens and shake his head in disgust.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Ciel?” Soma asked, oblivious as ever.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing,” the boy muttered. Amy’s brow furrowed, and her bewildered gaze flew from Sebastian to Agni. The demon hoped that she didn’t ask impertinent questions. They had more pressing concerns at the moment, and he sure as hell didn’t need his little sibling prying into his personal life. Luck smiled upon him, though, and Amy behaved herself for once.</p>
<p>However, the young demon’s mouth twisted to the side when Sebastian set her plate in front of her. Dear Agni being none the wiser, he’d assumed she was a mortal child rather than a president of hell who devoured souls. Sebastian leaned in, dropped his voice to a low whisper that only she could hear, and admonished her in their language, “<em>Eat it for the sake of appearances. Human food is halfway tolerable</em>.”</p>
<p>Amy darted an irate glare at him and opened her mouth to deliver a cutting retort.</p>
<p>Sebastian considered threatening her with punishment for bad behavior, but was surprised to hear himself beg, “<em>Please</em>.” He wanted to make a good impression in front of his lover. And, well...after the scare she’d given him last night, he didn’t want to be overly harsh.</p>
<p>Amy pressed her lips in a thin line, but then she nodded and obediently picked up her fork.</p>
<p>There just so happened to be an empty chair next to Agni, so Sebastian wasted no time in taking a seat there. His eyes crinkled affectionately when he saw that Agni had made breakfast for him, too. A superfluous gesture, since demons could derive neither nutriment nor pleasure from food, but a sweet one. He gave Agni a grateful smile and slyly squeezed his thigh under the table, making the khansama turn redder than ever.</p>
<p>Across from him, Amy was valiantly choking down her food, but she could barely contain her revulsion. Sebastian caught her eye, slowly and deliberately taking a bite of his own breakfast (bland and tasteless to his tongue) before smiling more brightly. “Delicious,” he declared. The demon gave his sister a meaningful look, as if to say <em>This is how it’s done.</em> Amy’s dour expression morphed into a cheerful grin. “Yeah! It’s yummy, Mister Agni!” she piped up.</p>
<p>“Thank you! It’s the least I could do for our closest friends,” Agni beamed.</p>
<p>Just<em> friends, dear?</em> Sebastian gave him a wink, and the khansama dropped his cutlery.</p>
<p>Soma’s chatter served as the primary conversation during breakfast, while Amy determinedly worked her way through her first human meal and the young master ate in pensive silence. Sebastian let his hand rove from time to time, and while Agni seemed bashful, he certainly didn’t object.</p>
<p>After they’d finished, and Sebastian and Agni washed the dishes, Sebastian reconvened with the young master and Amy. He checked his pocketwatch.</p>
<p>“There’s no time to spare. We must be off.”</p>
<p>“But I wanted to play cards!” Soma whined.</p>
<p>Concern flickered in Agni’s eyes. “Sebastian, shouldn’t Amy stay here, with us?”</p>
<p>The butler shook his head firmly, but a pang went through him at Agni’s evident worry. “She’s coming with my master and me.”</p>
<p>“It’s just…she’s so <em>young</em>. And she could be following you into grave danger.”</p>
<p>As a demon, not to mention a recently-fed one, Amy could fend for herself, but Agni believed her to be an ordinary girl. Of course he was worried. Still, Sebastian couldn’t damn well tell him the truth. Just imagining Agni’s horror and loathing made his insides twist.</p>
<p>“I understand your concerns, but she’ll be fine. We all will. As you know, I’m one <em>hell</em> of a butler. You have my word that no harm will befall her.”</p>
<p>Agni’s eyes shone tenderly, and he put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I know you’re dedicated to these two,” he inclined his head towards Amy and the earl, “but please, <em>please</em> take care of your sister. She clearly looks to you for protection.”</p>
<p>Sebastian blinked in confusion. He still had trouble believing that Amy <em>looked up</em> to him when she was busy kicking his shins, but Agni seemed convinced…and beneath his annoyance, the demon was willing to fight to the death for his sibling. Besides, he couldn’t let his lover down.</p>
<p>“I will. With all my strength.”</p>
<p>Agni’s hand returned to his side, and he knelt in front of Amy.</p>
<p>“I understand that you and Sebastian have your differences, like most families, but give him a chance. Stay by his side not only for your own protection but also to support him as a sister. Care for one another, and by the grace of the gods, your love will shield you from evil.”</p>
<p>Amy’s eyes widened, and she let out a surprised squeak when Agni enveloped her in a warm hug.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>sure </em>about this, Amy? Sebastian thinks so, but the world can cruel to innocent souls.”</p>
<p>Sebastian feared she’d wriggle out of his grasp. Instead, Amy put her arms around Agni’s neck, and a faint smile graced her lips.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about me, Mr. Agni. I’m little, but I’m <em>tough</em>! And I’ve got my big brother.”</p>
<p>Why the fuck was Sebastian’s throat clogging up? Most irregular.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian forces Amy to confront harsh truths about her failings as a president.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for blood and gore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio walked outside to the carriage, but Soma and Agni accompanied them the whole way, with the prince talking the younger boy’s ear off. However, the earl turned on his heel and firmly tapped his cane on the ground.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Sebastian.”</p>
<p>When the butler reached for the carriage door, Soma tackled his friend and let out a gut-wrenching cry.</p>
<p>“CIEL, YOU BETTER NOT BE GONE LONG! A-AND YOU BETTER STAY SAFE! I-IF ANY BAD GUYS HURT YOU, I-I’LL GO AFTER THEM MYSELF!!!”</p>
<p>“I get the point, Soma! I’ll be fine! LET ME GO, DAMMIT!”</p>
<p>Agni rested a hand on his prince’s shoulder, and Soma reluctantly released the squirming earl. Meanwhile, Amy watched the proceedings and snickered.</p>
<p>Huffing and grumbling, the Watchdog swiftly got into the carriage (with a bit of assistance from Sebastian), followed shortly thereafter by Amy.</p>
<p>After shutting the door, Sebastian turned to smile and bow to their hosts in farewell, but Agni stepped closer. Sebastian tentatively held out his arms, assuming his dear khansama wanted one last hug…but then Agni’s hands cupped his face.</p>
<p>“Farewell and good luck, moonlight,” Agni told him quietly. “My prince and I will be here, anxiously awaiting your return.” Bending nearer, he whispered in Bengali, “Please stay safe, beloved.” And he sealed the demon’s lips with a kiss.</p>
<p>Everything disappeared in those few seconds, and Sebastian Michaelis could have sworn he’d broken his aesthetic to hover in midair, and clung to Agni lest he float away.</p>
<p>But then they parted, and he heard himself mumble something akin to, “I will, don’t worry, dearest,” before climbing onto the coach box and steering the horses away.</p>
<p>After all this was over, he’d have Agni to return to. No matter what happened next, that was certainly worth it.</p>
<p>However, the demon eventually focused on their mission and used his heightened senses to locate the next grisly scene. Judging by the sparse police presence, this didn’t appear to be the first new case today, and the force was likely spread thin.</p>
<p>“Here we are, my lord. Shall I go inspect the premises myself?” he asked, though he was confident he knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Go on, then,” the boy sighed, waving a hand.</p>
<p>“W-Wait! I really think I should <em>see</em> this, brother!” Amy insisted.</p>
<p>Sebastian put his foot down. “And I told you <em>no</em>, Amy. Maybe later, when you are older and have spent more time on Earth, but for now it’s safer if you remain here with my young master. I won’t be long, and I’ll tell you what I find.” He refused to deal with her complaints today.</p>
<p>Once her older brother shut the carriage door firmly, Amy growled and slouched, arms crossed.</p>
<p>“This is absolutely preposterous,” she muttered, and her eyes glimmered pink with rage.</p>
<p>“You’ll get used to it,” the mortal boy replied. He leaned against the side of the carriage and didn’t seem the least put out.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get <em>used</em> to being treated like a baby! I’m a bloody president of hell, by Satan! I need to know what’s going on!”</p>
<p>“Amy, calm down—”</p>
<p>“NO, I will NOT! A puny brat like you has no idea how important this is to me. Demons of my rank are supposed to prevent these kinds of situations!”</p>
<p>“Er, actually, I’m sure there’s more to it than—”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP, MORTAL! AND STAY OUT OF IT!” she snarled, completely exasperated. And then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.</p>
<p>The earl sat there mutely.</p>
<p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
<p>“AMY!” he yelled, swinging the carriage door open, but he couldn’t catch so much as a glimpse of her. Dammit, she must’ve used her powers to run off faster than mortal eyes could follow. Sebastian was capable of such feats, so his sister probably was, too.</p>
<p>The boy slammed the door and stubbornly crossed his arms. “Ugh…fine!” he groaned. “We’ll see how high and mighty you are when you face the grim reality waiting in there.”</p>
<p>He grimaced and turned pale as he recalled occasions when he’d been forced to view such wretched spectacles. Though he was an earl and the Queen’s Watchdog, he knew there were some things his mind and stomach simply weren’t prepared for. Maybe one day, but not yet.</p>
<p>Amy had indeed slipped past the mortals standing around, who barely felt a breeze as the creature within their midst zipped by and oozed through the cracks of what had once been a home.</p>
<p>Inside and out of their sight, Amy came to a halt and grinned.</p>
<p>“There, that was easy! Now, let’s see what all the fuss is abo—”</p>
<p>Dark, dark red stained the hall in front of her, and a human arm lay in the midst of it, peeking out from the next room over. Completely intact, but when the young demon crept closer, there was nothing attached.</p>
<p>That severed limb was far from the worst of it, though. Other bodies were ripped to ribbons, past recognition, til they were nothing more than crimson fascia and splinters of bone splattered on the walls and furniture.</p>
<p>Amy couldn’t move.</p>
<p>Couldn’t speak.</p>
<p>Couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>Peculiar noises came from her throat, although she wasn’t consciously making them. Then, she recognized a familiar figure across the way entering the nightmarish living room. Ignoring the wet, squelching sludge beneath her feet, Amy ran towards her big brother.</p>
<p>“Amy, what the hell?!” he hissed furiously in a loud whisper.</p>
<p>She stared at the devastation around her, jaw agape. These had been human beings. <strong><em>People</em></strong><em>.</em> Like…like Agni and Prince Soma and Bardroy and—</p>
<p>Her brother picked her up and rushed outside behind the house. There no humans milling around like there had been at the entrance, nor where there any mangled corpses. For the moment, they’d completely escaped the chaos.</p>
<p>“Amy, Amy, calm down. Breathe,” the older demon told her. Amy drew in fresh air that was not tainted with blood, and her addled mind settled enough to understand what her brother was saying. Her sib took a clean white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face, since she’d expelled more of that salty water from her eyes, as well as a runny liquid from her nose.</p>
<p>“Wh-why, why was everything a wreck? Why would the—they do that? They—they didn’t have to go that far!” she wailed.</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes wearily.</p>
<p>“Amy, I warned you about this. Why can’t you just listen to me for once?”</p>
<p>“Be-because I <em>needed </em>to see! It—It was horrible, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have known what happened here!”</p>
<p>She had the gall to try to justify her disobedience despite how badly she’d been shaken...</p>
<p>Sebastian abruptly set her down.</p>
<p>“Very well, so now you’ve <em>seen</em>, Madam President,” he spat coldly, turning away from her.</p>
<p>“What is your take on this, hm?” he added with a note of condescension in his voice.</p>
<p>Amy growled, hands gripping the handkerchief tighter.</p>
<p>“What do you mean what’s my ‘take’ on it, sibling? I think this is <em>revolting</em> and that the culprits were, were…sloppy eaters, obviously!”</p>
<p>Sebastian seemed mildly perturbed. Still facing away, he asked in frustration, “Is that all?”</p>
<p>“W-Well...I don’t know. What else is there, brother? Am I supposed to have recognized the culprits, because I…I don’t think even you are that good, you know!”</p>
<p>“Amy,” her big brother rumbled, and his gloved hands clenched into fists at his sides. “<em>Why</em> do you think these demons are doing this?”</p>
<p>Amy was completely lost.</p>
<p>“Uh, they’re...hungry?” she tried, but her (currently human) gut told her there was more. “They clearly are…happy to be loose on earth without the binding of a contract, so...”</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s mere happenstance that these demons slipped through the moment you opened a portal?”</p>
<p>“Wh-why not? Why are you asking me this?” Amy stared up at him hard, frantically wringing the handkerchief.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s certainly no <em>other</em> president of hell in the vicinity, Amy! And no other demons who’ve recently gone gallivanting off to Earth on the pretense of visiting family—”</p>
<p>“I AM, and it’s important that I do so! YOU—you should know that I would call on you before doing anything else!”</p>
<p>“Then let’s see, Amy; what <em>have </em>you done in your position as president, hmm? How many orders have you given to your commanding officers? How often have you spoken with your legions? Have you held any meetings whatsoever in the last...<em>decade</em> at least?!”</p>
<p>The handkerchief burned to a crisp in Amy’s clutches as she snarled at the taller demon who was so rudely questioning her actions as president. Where the hell was this coming from?</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean anything! My informants and officers told me themselves that it is unnecessary! That they would speak to the legions <em>for</em> me! Since they have been at my side from the beginning, I entrusted those tasks to them, and...and...N-NOTHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, yes, <em>nothing has happened</em>, and yet...here we are, Amy! HERE WE ARE! Immediately after you opened up the portal and went through, THIS happened! While, if you had been more self-aware, spoken to people yourself instead of allowing others to speak on your behalf, and known what you were getting yourself into when you assumed your position, MAYBE WE WOULDN’T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!”</p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN, SIBLING? <em>WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?!</em>”</p>
<p>Amy was inflamed. Literally. The handkerchief had crumbled to ash, fire licked at her feet and up her legs, and her eyes burned furiously.</p>
<p>Sebastian may have been incensed, but he knew she had to hear this. Plain and simple.</p>
<p>“Amy, it is honestly a miracle that you have managed to stay a president this long without being overthrown. Which I suspect might happen soon given how things are progressing. Someone CLEARLY knew you were weak and took advantage of it the moment your back was turned.”</p>
<p>He sighed and walked toward the back door.</p>
<p>“Come along, then. To the carriage. We need to follow their trail if we want to hunt them down.”</p>
<p>However, he received no answer from the young demon behind him. Sebastian spun around to find himself completely alone.</p>
<p>Amy had run off…and not in the direction of the carriage.</p>
<p>“Damn,” he hissed, realizing too late that the harsh truths he’d shared might have hurt her feelings. Only this time, she couldn’t seek shelter in comforting arms like Bardroy’s.</p>
<p>His little sibling had fled into the depths of the city, where other vicious demons awaited, and grim reapers eager to finish off any devils they could find.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” Sebastian Michaelis growled, and rushed off to inform his young master of this new predicament.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Amy acquires a new auntie, and Sebastian finally acts like a good older brother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian flung the carriage door open so violently that he almost tore it from its hinges. The young master jumped in his seat, one hand flying up to clutch his tophat as it slid from his head.</p>
<p>“What are you playing at?”  he hissed angrily. The earl’s little face darkened in a scowl of annoyance, until his blue eye flitted to the empty space beside Sebastian where Amy should have been standing, and registered the alarm written across his butler’s face.</p>
<p>The boy turned a shade paler.</p>
<p>“Something happened with Amy, didn’t it? I tried to dissuade her from leaving the carriage, but—”</p>
<p>“She’s gone!” Sebastian exploded. A proper butler should never interrupt his master, but he frankly didn’t care if he spoke out of turn. This was an <em>emergency</em>, dammit.</p>
<p>“<em>Gone</em>? What happened?!”</p>
<p>They shouldn’t waste time prattling! With every passing second, Amy was getting farther away.</p>
<p>“When she followed me to the crime scene, I tried to have a <em>chat </em>with her. It’s no coincidence that these demons appeared so soon after she did. I think some of her subordinates are inciting a rebellion. They must have seen her departure as an opportunity to discredit and overthrow her. But she was too stubborn to listen to reason. The next thing I knew, she’d vanished. And now she’s dashing through the streets of London, likely in mortal peril. All because she couldn’t accept blunders that were entirely her fault!”</p>
<p>“Sebastian,” the earl interjected, his clear, icy voice cutting through the demon’s tirade, “I’d counter that this situation is <em>your</em> fault.”</p>
<p>The butler stiffened and bared his fangs. “My lord—"</p>
<p>“Amy wouldn’t be here in the first place if she didn’t miss <em>you</em>, because <em>you</em> couldn’t bloody well be bothered to visit her. And if you’re a high-ranking demon like her, you should know how to deal with treacherous underlings. Why didn’t you teach Amy likewise, or at least take the time to look into the matter yourself? You are just as much the author of this crisis as she is!”</p>
<p>The boy fell silent, gazing down at Sebastian in mingled scorn and frustration. Sebastian stood rooted in place. The rebuke stung, especially coming from this whelp. His fault? A disquieting prospect.</p>
<p>“We mustn’t tarry,” Sebastian said, albeit with downcast eyes and a voice much subdued. “I’ll be driving the carriage a bit faster than usual. My apologies in advance for any jostling.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Grelle spread out her arms on either side and hummed a merry tune. She daintily placed one foot in front of the other as she strolled along a roof lining the alley. Will would have a <em>fit</em> if he saw her. Good thing he was cooped up in his office handling the reams of paperwork coming in! In a minute, she’d return to picking through more scarlet-stained corpses and scouring London for these greedy demons, but a bit of frivolity was good for a lady’s constitution—</p>
<p>The reaper pursed her lips. Demonic energy? She gracefully pivoted to face the alley, picked up her death scythe (which she’d set down behind her), and peered down. A tiny, dark-haired figure in a black dress wandered aimlessly below. Grelle cupped a hand over her ear. Yes…that was definitely the sound of crying. Then, she heard a high-pitched voice sniffle, “<em>Stupid </em>big brother…”</p>
<p>Oh, shit! This must be dear Amy! Grelle giggled excitedly. After all, she’d never crossed paths which such a young demon. But the little thing seemed out of sorts…and where was Sebas? Only one way to find out.</p>
<p>“Helloooo, darling!” she trilled. In a single bound, Grelle jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the demon. Amy whirled around, eyes turning a pretty shade of pink. Grelle leaned on her death scythe like it was a cane and beamed at her.</p>
<p>“Wh-who are you? Stay away from me!!!” Amy shrilled. The demon snarled and revealed a miniscule set of fangs.</p>
<p>“You have the cutest fangs, <em>ma puce</em>! What an absolute doll you are!” Grelle gushed. She reached down and pinched one of Amy’s cheeks, unable to get over how adorable this demon was! However, she hastily withdrew her hand when black flames leapt up along the girl’s body, similar to how Bassy’s essence would show when he prepared to unleash his power.</p>
<p>“Oh ho ho, you have spunk! But come, Amy, that’s no way to greet a lady. I’m Grelle Sutcliff. Your dear brother and I go a <em>looong</em> way back.”</p>
<p>Amy started at being addressed by name, and her flames retreated as she blinked up at the reaper.</p>
<p>“Grelle…Sutcliff?” she repeated, as if trying to recall a word just out of memory’s reach.</p>
<p>“Mhmmm. Oh, <em>please</em> tell me darling Bassy has spoken highly of me, my dear,” the reaper purred, batting her lashes and leaning in closer.</p>
<p>“I…u-um...” Amy trembled with fear, especially as she looked the reaper over and inspected the strange device she was holding. Were those sharp tiny blades surrounding a <em>bigger</em> blade? What did the rest of it do? However it worked, it certainly seemed as dangerous as the rest of this…reaper person.</p>
<p>That’s when Amy recalled where she’d heard her name. The mortal boy and her brother had both been going on about Grelle Sutcliff, or ‘Miss Sutcliff,’ as her sibling called her. He’d even claimed, ‘I have never known a lovelier woman than Miss Grelle Sutcliff, and I’ll stand by that until the end of time.’</p>
<p>How odd.</p>
<p>“Well? Come now, don’t get tongue-tied on me, little Miss Amy! I know you’re a spirited girl. I saw for myself the other day when you shoved that silly oaf and hopped out of the carriage!”</p>
<p>The demon blushed.</p>
<p>“Y-You were watching me?” she snapped, looking affronted and losing her fear as she bared her teeth again. Her black-gloved hands curled into tiny fists at her sides.</p>
<p>“Of course I was, my little dark rose. Your feistiness at that moment drew me in like a moth to a flame! You showed that big brute of a brother where you stood, and you valiantly escaped his clutches, even if only for a few seconds. I wouldn’t expect anything less from Sebastian Michaelis’s sister.”</p>
<p>Amy glared down at the murky ground instead of up at the reaper.</p>
<p>“I—I’m more than just his sister. I...I’M A PRESIDENT OF HELL!” she nearly screamed, like she was trying to shout over a crowd, and she stomped her foot down hard.</p>
<p>“Oooooo, a president? Is that a rank you beasties copied from humankind? There’s presidents on Earth too, you know.”</p>
<p>Amy’s eyes went huge at Grelle’s words, and then her face crumpled as those damned emotions overpowered her. Her beet-red face scrunched up like any young mortal girl’s would, and Amy stood there, sobbing loudly. Unable to take any more.</p>
<p>“Oh, darling, was it something I said?” Grelle asked in alarm. She’d never claimed to be the best with children, but she hadn’t been expected this tiny demon to start bawling for no reason like a human child!</p>
<p>She quickly propped her scythe against the wall and carefully stepped closer, bending down as she reached out to comfort the poor scrap.</p>
<p>“Now, now, no more tears,” she tried, “Auntie Grelle is here, dear, it’ll be alri—”</p>
<p>But suddenly a familiar black tentacle gripped her wrists.</p>
<p>Sebastian slowly formed out of what looked like a pure black puddle on the ground that hadn’t been there a second ago.</p>
<p>“Touch her and you’ll regret it, Miss Sutcliff,” he snarled, his voice more guttural than Grelle had ever heard it. Even compared to the many times in the past they’d romped in bed! His eyes hovered in the middle of that black silhouette where a head should be, glowing brighter than rubies.</p>
<p>He reached out with black, clawed hands— almost similar to a bird’s talons—and grasped Amy’s shaking shoulders, pulling her closer to himself and away from the goddess of death.</p>
<p>“Amy! What happened?” he asked, anxiously inspecting her for any signs of injury. Since she was crying, harm must have befallen her, but he couldn’t detect the faintest scratch or bruise. But Grelle must have done something—</p>
<p>Amy sobbed louder and clung to one of his legs like a limpet.</p>
<p>“What the <em>sodding</em> hell, Bassy?! Who do you take me for—William? I’d never use my death scythe on your baby sister. For fuck’s sake!” Grelle squawked while she tugged at his tentacles in a futile effort to break loose.</p>
<p>“Then why is Amy crying?” he snarled. The demon laid a protective hand on Amy’s head, as if she was a defenseless kitten he was shielding from a savage dog.</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>know</em>! I introduced myself, and she said something about being a president of hell, and then when I mentioned that mortals have presidents too, bring on the waterworks! But I swear I didn’t mean to make her cry. She’s just a wee slip of a thing, and <em>I wouldn’t hurt someone you care about</em>!”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s reason finally caught up with his instincts. He’d almost attacked Grelle, of all people, the one reaper he trusted. How had his emotions clouded his judgement so badly? Amy had presumably been upset by the talk of presidents, given his recent conversation with her—but Grelle hadn’t been aware of that.</p>
<p>A tad sheepishly, Sebastian’s tentacles loosened, and the Phantomhive butler stood pristine as ever, eyes a warm brown rather than devilish red. Grelle rubbed her wrists and scowled.</p>
<p>“Anything you’d like to say to me, love?” she asked pointedly.</p>
<p>“I’m…sorry, Miss Sutcliff,” he sighed. “Amy ran away after she and I had a quarrel, and I suppose I overreacted.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say!” the reaper snorted. Her face relaxed into a playful grin. “But I can’t stay angry at a gorgeous man for <em>too</em> long. You’re forgiven…this time.”</p>
<p>She then knelt down to Amy’s eye level.</p>
<p>“And I’m sorry for hurting your feelings, <em>ma puce</em>. I can be a bit much at times.”</p>
<p>“Just a bit,” Sebastian wryly noted.</p>
<p>“That’s rich coming from you, little Sebas!” she retorted.</p>
<p>The youngling relinquished her hold on Sebastian’s leg, sniffled, and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her fist.</p>
<p>“I…I th-think I’m okay now,” Amy squeaked.</p>
<p>“All’s well that ends well, then!” Grelle smiled, swinging her death scythe over her shoulder. Amy looked inquisitively at Sebastian.</p>
<p>“Grelle said that you go a long way back. How do you know her, brother? Aren’t reapers our enemies?”</p>
<p>Sebastian blushed. “It’s, ah, complicated. Miss Sutcliff and I met because she was involved in a case the Queen assigned to my young master.” Grelle’s stint as Jack the Ripper had been a tumultuous time for her, and he didn’t wish to dredge up unhappy memories. “Our initial encounters were not as cordial as might be hoped. In fact, Miss Sutcliff tried to kill me.”</p>
<p>Amy gasped and clutched Sebastian’s pants leg.</p>
<p>“And damn near succeeded, too! It was good for you that I fooled around and got your coat stuck in my scythe,” Grelle tittered. “Afterwards, we learned to put our differences aside, and became…” Her sly gaze flitted to Sebastian’s face, and the demon shifted uneasily.</p>
<p><em>Grelle, I’m begging you, do </em>not<em> give my sib a dramatic retelling of how we fucked.</em></p>
<p>“…the best of friends.” Sebastian let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and she smirked.</p>
<p>“Ooooh,” Amy murmured in fascination. She excitedly tugged on Sebastian’s trousers. “Maybe she can help us find these demons!”</p>
<p>“It’s more complicated than that, sweetheart,” Grelle explained with a rueful twist of her mouth. “If my supervisors knew that I was in cahoots with a devil, well…it wouldn’t be pretty.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you shouldn’t breathe a word about Miss Sutcliff to anyone,” Sebastian warned Amy. He hadn’t been there before to offer guidance, but he wouldn’t make that mistake twice. She nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>“But I hope that <em>we </em>can be friends, too!” Grelle sang.</p>
<p>Amy blinked up at her for a moment. “Um…I’d like that,” she squeaked, putting her hands behind her back and ducking her head like a shy little girl.</p>
<p>“May Auntie Grelle have a hug, then?” The reaper crouched down again and opened her arms. Sebastian rolled his eyes. What the deuce did Miss Sutcliff mean, when she and Amy weren’t related? Or even the same species! Yet Amy timidly stepped forward and into Grelle’s embrace.</p>
<p>“There’s a love,” Grelle whispered. First Bard, then Agni, now Miss Sutcliff. How did his petulant, willful sibling win the heart of every adult she encountered? When she’d first arrived, Sebastian had dismissed it as the manipulativeness expected of his kind. Maybe that wasn’t it, however. Maybe it was simply because Amy was Amy.</p>
<p>Of course, Grelle had to return to her duties. After wishing them luck, she bounded up and away over the rooftops, blowing each demon a kiss as she did so.</p>
<p>“We’ll see each other again once this is over, darlings! I know it!” she called.</p>
<p>The two siblings were left alone in the alleyway—but together.</p>
<p>Sebastian cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.</p>
<p>“Amy, I, ah…I am sorry I upset you so much as to make you run off. I…I was only trying to impress upon you how serious the situation is regarding your place in hell. This isn’t the first time such a thing has happened. I’ve had to deal with…betrayals, myself.”</p>
<p>Amy was facing the alley’s exit. The older demon didn’t sense anger from her, but certainly frustration and weariness…understandable, when Sebastian thought on it.</p>
<p>For so many years, he hadn’t been there for her, yet the young demoness had survived.</p>
<p>“Amy?” He hesitantly stepped closer.</p>
<p>She bowed her head, and her little gloved hands balled into fists again.</p>
<p>“No, <em>I’m</em> sorry. I shouldn’t have left home in the first place, no matter how I felt. No matter how I…m-missed you...” Her voice cracked on the last words. “I let my emotions trump logic, and it led to this!”</p>
<p>“Amy, you shouldn’t disparage yourself like that. You are still young, and even if you weren’t, such a foolish way of thinking—that there is something wrong with feeling how you do—is unnecessary. I’ve been working under this contract quite a while, longer than my others, and I should have visited you to see how you were doing.”</p>
<p>He moved to stand beside her, and gently put his hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Amy jolted a little, but turned to face him, just as her older brother knelt to meet her eye to eye.</p>
<p>“But now that I understand why you are here, Amy, and what has happened back home in my absence, I will do everything I can to help you regain a solid footing. To help you become the president you are meant to be.”</p>
<p>Despite himself, Sebastian smiled at his sibling, eyes filled with the determination he hoped would soon shine in hers, emphasizing his statement by pressing a hand to his heart.</p>
<p>“S-Sibling…” Amy stuttered, looking overwhelmed by his change in demeanor. “You...y-you would really do that for me? You would come home, even while still on contract?” </p>
<p>Sebastian nodded.</p>
<p>“I know it sounds impossible, for ah—more than one reason,” he said, blushing. “But I assure you, Amy, I know I can make this work.”</p>
<p>“H-How?”</p>
<p>The older demon smirked, tapping his nose and winking.</p>
<p>“Usually, most demons who contract with a human are tied to their master, unable to return home lest they relinquish their right to claim the soul. However, my young master is a <em>unique </em>soul. Just like I told you when you first arrived.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Amy asked. She tried to look skeptical, but her bright pink eyes danced with what could only be excitement. Amy was too elated at the prospect of her brother returning to hell with her to care much about the petty details.</p>
<p>“It’s simple, Amy.” Sebastian lowered his voice conspiratorially. “I’ll go to my young master and simply request time off.”</p>
<p>He chuckled at the young girl’s shock. “I’ll explain that I need to help you recover from your ordeal and learn how to best rule as president, like an older brother should. I am confident that my master will understand.”</p>
<p>After all, if he knew anything about “Ciel” Phantomhive, it was that family was important to him, however much he tried to hide it.</p>
<p>Amy nodded in satisfaction. One hand rested on her hip, and she smirked at him as if he’d pulled off a baffling stunt.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I have no choice but to believe you, Marquis Naberius.” She raised her chin haughtily. “Not like I have anyone else I can rely on, after all.”</p>
<p>Sebastian chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his sibling’s short, dark hair before pulling her in for a hug.</p>
<p>“I know you wouldn’t have it any other way, President Amy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At last, Amy comes face-to-face with her rogue servants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long embrace, Amy let go, and the butler rose to lead her out of the alley.</p>
<p>“The young master is waiting in his carriage nearby,” he explained to his sibling. “Once we’ve regrouped, we’ll try to pick up the trail. They’ve gotten even sloppier, and must have glutted themselves fit to bursting, so I anticipate that…”</p>
<p>But his voice trailed off when the auras assailed his senses with the force of a rancid odor insulting a human’s nose. “Brother…” Amy hissed, bristling like a frightened kitten.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>them</em>,” Sebastian growled. He’d never met these demons in person, but he’d grown familiar enough with their handiwork over the past two days to recognize their presence immediately. Close, and approaching fast.</p>
<p>And there was a defenseless human soul sitting idle in a carriage, ripe for the taking.</p>
<p>“Young master!” he yelled, panic lending wings to his feet as he sprinted toward the alley’s entrance. “Follow me, Amy!”</p>
<p>He knew her stubby legs made it difficult to keep up, but they couldn’t afford a second’s delay. For once, Amy had no impertinent comment to throw back at him; she understood their dilemma as well as Sebastian did.</p>
<p>When they dashed out of the alley, Sebastian’s worst fears were confirmed. Dark, clawed figures seethed in the air ahead of them, and several encircled the earl’s carriage like lions preparing to tear a gazelle to pieces. However, they did not resemble any earthly creature, though there were wings, horns, and eyes aplenty. Not to mention the rows upon rows of teeth.</p>
<p>Sebastian let out an ear-splitting roar, allowing his form to elongate and blacken. The way he raced down the street on all fours was more befitting of a beast than a Phantomhive servant. A pity he couldn’t maintain his butler’s aesthetic.</p>
<p>That didn’t matter, though. The earl, <em>he had to get to the earl</em>.</p>
<p>“SEBASTIAN!” The boy’s frightened scream pierced the air as a few of the demons began ripping through the wooden frame. The horses reared and neighed in terror.</p>
<p>Sebastian roared again, loud enough to shatter the glass in a few of the buildings lining the street.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>He’s mine!</em></strong>” he declared in their demonic tongue.</p>
<p>A broad tentacle swept aside the greedy fiends who reached for the boy as he cowered in his seat. Sebastian gathered the earl up in his arms and clutched the young master to his chest. He took a flying leap backward, returning his form to that of Sebastian Michaelis—but his eyes remained a livid, furious red, and his essence writhed about his frame like an unholy aureole.</p>
<p>“Did they hurt you, my lord?”</p>
<p>He glanced down worriedly at the boy’s chalk-white face. The young master gripped Sebastian’s jacketfront like a drowning sailor might cling to the plank that kept him afloat.</p>
<p>“I’m f-fine. But it looks like we’ll have to…to fight them head-on,” he stammered. He shook, and Sebastian held him close. Meanwhile, the rogue demons had assembled before them, stalking closer like a pack of savage dogs.</p>
<p><em>“You’ll pay for your disobedience!”</em> a voice shrieked behind butler and master.</p>
<p>Sebastian turned his head slightly to see Amy, whose appearance was much changed. Gone was the winsome little girl with her ruffled dress. Instead, a tall figure glowered at the demons with gaping maw, a mass of pitch-black, leaping flames whose heat caused its surroundings to warp and blur.</p>
<p>Amy strode forward to stand next to her brother.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’ll teach you vermin to respect a president of hell!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A long staff appeared in Amy’s hand. Fire licked along its length, and, as the giant demonness swiped her newly-created weapon in front of her, the streets below were engulfed in flames that towered above the creatures.</p>
<p>But it didn’t stop there. These fires had a mind of their own, stretching out like serpents to wind about the group of demons.</p>
<p>Amy struck her staff hard against the ground, and the red flames changed to bright blue lightning that snapped and crackled.</p>
<p>The president bared her menacing teeth at the puny demons below, eyes still a vivid pink.</p>
<p>“I demand that you explain this treasonous behavior at once. WHO AMONG YOU IS BEHIND THIS?”</p>
<p>“Sebastian,” the boy in the butler’s arms whispered, “What is Amy doing? Isn’t she going to punish them? Kill them, maybe?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, my lord. Perhaps soon, but first, she wants them to account for their actions,” Sebastian replied in a low voice.  He stood proudly on a nearby rooftop; in his human form, the butler was dwarfed by Amy’s current height. But he glared down threateningly at the demons nonetheless.</p>
<p>One of the renegades spoke up. “We—we were just following orders. We were told to come to this city and wreak havoc, eat our fill. Enough to cause a stir among the mortals! We...we didn’t KNOW the president herself was here.”</p>
<p>They sounded baffled that they had been intercepted by the very person they were meant to take down, unless...</p>
<p>“IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU THOUGHT ON THE SUBJECT; THE FACT IS YOU WENT AGAINST ME! <em>ME</em>, YOUR OWN PRESIDENT! AMY!”</p>
<p>Amy slammed her staff down, and the wall of flames surrounding the demons rose higher.</p>
<p>Their multitudinous eyes went huge at this information.</p>
<p>“Y-You’re... Amy? THE President Amy?” another demon shrieked, and the rebels exchanged looks filled with shock and terror.</p>
<p>Sebastian had a hunch that these demons weren’t expecting to come across members of the gentry while on Earth. Someone had led them like cattle to the slaughter.</p>
<p>But who?</p>
<p>“Sir Draven never mentioned…” one whimpered, and <em>that</em> set Amy off.</p>
<p>“SIR DRAVEN? IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID, WRETCH? ARE YOU SPEAKING OF THE SAME SIR DRAVEN WHO HAS SERVED AS MY AIDE ALL THESE YEARS?!”</p>
<p>Even Sebastian knew this was a turning point. They likely had the information they needed, much like when he and his young master found and assembled sufficient evidence to solve a case given them by Her Majesty. But they needed to be absolutely certain. Even if Sir Draven was beneath Amy’s station, falsely accusing a hellish official was severely frowned upon. It would make Amy—and, by extension, Naberius—appear foolish and reckless.</p>
<p>However, the demons said no more. They shrank in on themselves, shivering and ducking their heads.</p>
<p>Amy growled in frustration, the noise loud enough to be mistaken for approaching thunder. And where there was thunder...</p>
<p>Sparks flew and lightning scorched the ground beyond that wall of flame, nearly zapping one of the demons. The bolt was so powerful that it cracked the cobblestone street clean through.</p>
<p>“Please tell me she knows not to cause too much violence,” the earl whispered, still gripping Sebastian’s crisp shirtfront. “We’ll attract unwanted attention soon.”</p>
<p>“Amy,” Sebastian called out to her in their language, “I understand your feelings, but don’t let fury control you. Other humans will see if you continue in this vein, and that would cause trouble for the young master.”</p>
<p>Amy wheeled around and glared at him, but Sebastian held firm. “Please? For your sibling?” he asked more gently. His sister fell silent. After an interminable pause, she nodded, banging her staff against the pavement. Her flames leapt higher, and the miscreant demons wailed piteously.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“By…by the power vested in me as president, and for the senseless violence you committed without my knowledge or consent…I banish you to the seventh circle of hell! Burn there for a century, and reflect on your crimes against me!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Though her voice wavered at first, its volume crescendoed in power and conviction until her final decree reached a deafening roar. The demons screamed in a ghastly chorus—only to vanish without a trace.</p>
<p>“How could she banish them like that? The other day, you said that demons require either a summons or an opening of some kind to travel between worlds,” the young master asked, his eye gleaming with curiosity.</p>
<p>The boy had narrowly avoided being devoured, but his keen mind ran unabated. <em>My strong little master</em>, Sebastian thought with a surge of pride.</p>
<p>“We gentry have the power to call forth other demons from hell—or cast them down—but that ability is limited to the spirits under our command. That’s why Amy had to do this herself; I have no direct authority over her servants.”</p>
<p>“I see,” the earl muttered thoughtfully. “A pity your sister didn’t snuff out those fires, though.”</p>
<p>Amy’s flames soared higher than the rooftops, and were coming dangerously close to some nearby houses.</p>
<p>“Her Majesty’s orders didn’t <em>directly</em> instruct us to clean up the mess we left behind, my lord.”</p>
<p>An annoyed sniff silenced the butler.</p>
<p>“Sebastian, <em>put them out</em>. That’s an order.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian said. How tiresome, since the most urgent problem had been dealt with. All he cared about at present was obtaining the earl’s permission to assist Amy…and (just maybe) having a few minutes alone with Agni before leaving for hell. Orders were orders, however.</p>
<p>He jumped down to the street below and set the young master back on his feet. Meanwhile, there was no sign of the majestic demonness. Instead, Amy Michaelis stood innocent as an angel in her black dress, looking bemusedly around her at the chaos she’d created.</p>
<p>“Um…brother…how do I make the fire go away? I don’t know the spell.” Amy looked up at him plaintively. Yet another thing she didn’t know, likely because Sir Draven and his cronies had wished to keep her in the dark.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should have been there to guide her.</em>
</p>
<p>He hid his remorse with a patient smile. “I’ll teach it to you. It’s a simple one.”</p>
<p>Amy easily mastered the incantation, and the two demons stifled the flames in no time.</p>
<p>The trio then walked over to the carriage, which was a mess of splinters and broken wheels. Aside from a few scratches, the horses were unscathed (their souls being far less appetizing than a human’s), though their eyes rolled wildly when Sebastian approached them.</p>
<p>A snap of his fingers, and the carriage was restored to its former glory.</p>
<p>“What the—Sebastian, you can’t just do magic out in the open! Haven’t there been enough supernatural goings-on here for one day?” the young master scolded.</p>
<p>“It’s more efficient than dragging the horses through the city while we try to find a new one. Besides, the other humans are still cowering behind closed doors,” Sebastian airily dismissed his concerns.</p>
<p>Indeed, only now did a few cautious hands tug curtains aside to peek out at the source of the commotion. The Phantomhives drew the peculiar and inexplicable to themselves like honey attracted flies. Most ordinary folk kept their distance from those <em>fleurs du mal</em>.</p>
<p>Sebastian graciously helped his young master into the carriage, and then turned to Amy. Instead of offering his sib a hand, however, the butler scooped her up in his arms and gently kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>“Well done, sister.”</p>
<p>She glanced down shyly. “Th-thank you.”</p>
<p>“Not half bad, for a mere stripling only a few centuries in age.”</p>
<p>Her eyes flashed with indignation, and her tiny fist landed a blow on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m not a baby!”</p>
<p>“Compared to your wise older brother, you are,” he purred as he placed her on the carriage seat.</p>
<p>They may have mended their fences, but that didn’t exempt Amy from a little fraternal teasing.</p>
<p>The earl smiled to himself when he observed Amy’s huffiness on the way to the townhouse, though the demon gradually grew quiet.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking. The minds of these hellborn creatures were quite fascinating, when he had the time to ponder things other than his own short life.</p>
<p>Finally, after watching Amy’s gaze turn distant and her lips form a flat line, the boy cautiously spoke.</p>
<p>“Amy? Are you well?”</p>
<p>The young demon jolted in her seat, and then flushed when she realized why he was asking.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know,” she said tremulously. “I mean, the situation…it’s not as chaotic as before. The loose demons are gone, but…th-that leaves dealing w-with…the demon who put them up to this.”</p>
<p>“You mean that Sir Draven fellow? Did he serve at your side in hell, like my butler does for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose—” Amy stiffened. “HEY, h-how much of the past few conversations could you understand?”</p>
<p>He smirked smugly at the young demon across the way.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say this isn’t the first time Sebastian has imparted demonic knowledge to me.”</p>
<p>In answer to the girl’s indignant look, he shrugged nonchalantly. “I got bored of learning the languages he was teaching me—French, Greek, Latin, German…so I requested he instruct me in his native tongue instead.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!”</p>
<p>The boy sighed. “Calm down, Amy. My proficiency is limited, and I didn’t catch on straightaway. I knew just enough to decipher part of what you were saying.”</p>
<p>Amy fumed and crossed her arms. Goodness, it seemed there was always something putting her in a tizzy. Hopefully when she was back in hell, tending to her personal affairs, she’d calm down and be more content, if happiness was a possibility for demons to begin with.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir Draven was one of my most important officials. I’ve known him since I became a president. He guided me through so many things, and yet, looking back…” Amy trailed off, as if she were sifting through dozens of memories.</p>
<p>Her anger faded, but something else replaced it on her countenance.</p>
<p>For the rest of the ride, a choked, uncomfortable silence reigned between them. When the carriage finally stopped, the earl practically flung himself out of it. He <em>really</em> didn’t want to handle a sobbing little girl…Dealing with his fiancée’s fits of weeping could be arduous enough.</p>
<p>The door opened briskly, and Sebastian stepped aside to allow his young master to escape his confinement with Amy. He gave his lord a bow as he hurried off, then faced the remaining passenger.</p>
<p>Amy didn’t even look at her brother as he lifted her from the carriage, her eyes vacant and her little body curled up and tense.</p>
<p>Sebastian walked to the front door cradling his sib, and gently rubbed her shoulder (almost without realizing he was doing so) as they made their way in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian beseeches his young master for permission to help Amy. Later that evening, the demon shares a few quiet moments with Agni before they part.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back!” Agni exclaimed, clearly relieved to see them safe and sound, but as Sebastian approached with his sister in his arms, the khansama’s bushy white eyebrows flew up in concern.</p>
<p>“Thank you, dear,” Sebastian said quietly. At this point, there was no harm in openly expressing his feelings for the man he’d rightfully claimed. “It’s been a busy day, I’m afraid, and there are some things to discuss…after my young lord and sister have a well-deserved rest.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see.” Agni relaxed, though concern still shone in his beautiful eyes. “I’ll prepare everyone a hearty meal to wake up to. That should help, yes?”</p>
<p>Sebastian smiled gratefully at his lover and leaned in to give him a brief but meaningful peck on the cheek.</p>
<p>“That’ll be perfect, Agni. Thank you again.”</p>
<p>After they walked inside and Agni rushed off to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Sebastian addressed his young master’s retreating back.</p>
<p>“I’m taking Amy to her room. She needs the sleep to replenish her spiritual energy. But I’d like to have a word with you once that’s done.”</p>
<p>The boy turned and gave him a suspicious look. “What about?”</p>
<p>“Why such alarm, young master?” the demon replied, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Don’t answer a question with a question. And I know that tone of voice. You’re going to tell me something I have no wish to hear.”</p>
<p>Damn…he hoped the brat wouldn’t make this difficult.</p>
<p>“Simply a lowly servant’s appeal to his master’s tender sympathies.”</p>
<p>The earl let out a harsh sound that could have passed for a laugh from someone less melancholy.</p>
<p>“I have none. You of all people should know that.”</p>
<p><em>However dark your soul has become, a trace of kindness lingers, like a flower that refuses to die even when trampled underfoot. Foolish little thing</em>.</p>
<p>But such thoughts were best kept to himself.</p>
<p>“At the very least, I can offer you protection from the blathering prince…unless you’d rather teach him more about the intricacies of chess?”</p>
<p>The young master scowled irritably. He found socialization draining, and Sebastian assumed he’d have even less patience for Soma after their frightening encounter with the demons.</p>
<p>“Fine. Come to my bedroom as soon as you’re done with Amy.” He haughtily whirled his cloak around himself and stalked off. Sebastian sighed, though a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It was comical to see the airs the young master put on. What arrogant self-importance for a child! Still, that was precisely why his soul was so appealing.</p>
<p>Sebastian settled Amy in bed and gently pulled the covers over his sister to avoid waking her. No one looking at the adorable girl would guess that she had sent a pack of fiends to hell with their tails between their legs! He smoothed her messy hair into place, purring softly.</p>
<p>“Sweet dreams, sister.”</p>
<p>When the butler arrived at his young master’s quarters, he found the boy riffling listlessly through a detective novel, though his eyes snapped into focus as Sebastian bowed to him. The Watchdog turned in his chair to face Sebastian and crossed one leg over the other.</p>
<p>“Very well. Say your piece.”</p>
<p>“As you likely deduced while Amy was interrogating that rabble, one of her subordinates, Sir Draven, has been plotting to undermine her. If Amy is to maintain her position as president, she needs to crush this uprising immediately.”</p>
<p>“And return home, I assume?” the earl concluded.</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord…but she could use a little help from a more experienced member of the gentry.”</p>
<p>The boy’s lips tightened.</p>
<p>“Sebastian…”</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t take long, young master, and you have my word that I will come back as soon as Amy’s position is secure.”</p>
<p>The earl’s eye darkened in displeasure.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>seriously </em>asking me to let you go skipping off to hell with your baby sister? How shall we keep the manor running? How will—How will we get on?” His face grew drawn and anxious, and the butler suspected his master’s real question was “How will <em>I</em> get on?”</p>
<p>Sebastian got down on one knee. Normally, he wouldn’t dream of humbling himself this way before the child, but for Amy’s sake…</p>
<p>“My lord, I know it wouldn’t be ideal, but Tanaka is reasonably competent and can keep things afloat in my absence. I’ll leave detailed instructions for the next several days to ensure that your schedule is in order and that those imbeciles don’t cause too much damage. And I trust the other servants to protect you if the manor comes under attack.”</p>
<p>The earl interlaced his fingers and looked down in worried silence. Sebastian squared his jaw.</p>
<p>“I understand your reservations, young master. Truly I do. My place is at your side, and I wouldn’t make this outlandish request unless I thought it absolutely necessary. I have my obligations as your butler…but I also have my duties as a brother. Grant me your permission to help Amy in her hour of need, my lord. I implore you.”</p>
<p>The boy continued to scowl as he turned his head, refusing to look at the powerful demon who begged for permission to help his family.</p>
<p>Countless thoughts raced through the earl’s mind, like a rant he wanted to shout at this bastard. <em>“</em><strong>Now</strong><em> you care about someone weaker than you? </em><strong>Now</strong><em> you show concern?? Where has THIS been? All the times you’ve been at my side, nagging me to be a good nobleman, I felt so </em><strong>alone</strong><em>. As if you weren’t really there, just a shadow at my back…Like the other shadows...Like </em><strong>his</strong><em> shadow...the one you took to cross over instead of me.”</em></p>
<p>By now, the boy was pinching the bridge of his nose so hard it hurt. His face was still averted, but he took a peek and—Oh God, the demon hadn’t moved an inch. Probably hadn’t even blinked.</p>
<p>“Sebastian,” he began.</p>
<p>“My lord,” the butler answered, tilting his head inquisitively like a dog whose master has called his name.</p>
<p>“You...you’d better not make me regret this, demon,” the earl grumbled as he sat upright and lifted his chin. He would not slouch and stare at the wall or his own lap while he said this. He would meet those otherworldly eyes. He would make damn sure the demon knew who called the shots. <em>He </em>was loosening the leash, giving Sebastian leeway. Only a little.</p>
<p>“Of course not, young master,” the demon responded, bowing his head.</p>
<p>The earl removed his eyepatch to reveal the violet contract seal.</p>
<p>“I, as your master, hereby grant you permission to return to hell for the time needed to resolve with this issue with your sister. Nothing more, nothing less. You are to return to my side straight away when you are through. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>The sigil on the demon’s left hand tingled and burned, and Sebastian permitted himself a faint smile. He’d expected the boy to be strict. That aspect of their contract hadn’t changed. What his master wanted above all else was a loyal servant. At least one person in the world he could trust to never abandon him.</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord.”</p>
<p>“And one more thing,” the boy added before the butler could rise to his feet. He waited for Sebastian to look him in the eye before continuing.</p>
<p>“I order you to do everything in your power to help your younger sister become the president she is meant to be.”</p>
<p>The demon’s jaw dropped. <em>That </em>was a command he hadn’t anticipated. Sebastian swallowed as his face grew hot. Dammit…even the young master had developed a fondness for Amy.</p>
<p>“I will,” he vowed.</p>
<p>“Now then,” the earl sighed, getting out of his chair. “Let’s go see if dinner’s ready, shall we?”</p>
<p>Sebastian didn’t catch a glimpse of the boy’s face because he’d already gone around the butler to open the door, but he could <em>hear</em> that self-satisfied grin.</p>
<p>Despite their fatigue, a congenial atmosphere prevailed at dinner. Amy had perked up after her nap, like a drooping flower revived by spring rain, and she beamed when Sebastian told her that the young master had agreed to their plan. She joined them at table and was soon engrossed in lively conversation with Soma, the young master occasionally deigning to add a word or two. Sebastian and Agni chatted a bit, but for the most part sat in companionable silence—the khansama’s lingering glances and bashful smiles spoke for themselves. Besides, they’d have plenty of time together in the privacy of Agni’s bedroom.</p>
<p>Sebastian didn’t want to dwell on the thought that he’d be gone tomorrow, and for hell knew how long, but he had to break the news to Agni somehow. The demon was mulling over how to do so while they were washing the dishes when Agni spoke.</p>
<p>“Since those murderers have been brought to justice, I…take it you’re leaving soon?” the khansama asked softly. Though understanding, his gaze was wistful, and a quiet pain seeped its way into Sebastian’s essence. He shouldn’t fall prey to sentiment like this. How unprofessional.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning. The young master is needed back at the manor, and Amy and I will travel home together once he’s situated.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” A look of surprise crossed Agni’s face.</p>
<p>“There’s certain…family business that must be tended to. Amy could use my guidance, and I want to make sure I’m with her to put things to rights.”</p>
<p>Agni paused in the middle of drying a plate, and his eyes lit up.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>“Eh?” Sebastian blinked in confusion.</p>
<p>“You’re dedicated heart and soul to your master, but you still take time to help your family when they have need of you.”</p>
<p>Agni bent down to kiss the demon’s cheek.</p>
<p>“You’re a good man, Sebastian.”</p>
<p>“I’m not so good as all that, dear,” the butler mumbled awkwardly, staring down at his hands. But Agni’s regard was like the wind beneath a bird’s wings, carrying his heart to the heights.</p>
<p>Later that night, the demon entered Agni’s room prepared for anything—perhaps even a repeat of the previous evening. However, Agni’s passion had given way to gentler desires.</p>
<p>“Could I just…hold you?” the khansama whispered shyly as he took Sebastian in his arms. Despite decades of experience, Sebastian was more than a little nonplussed. Humans with whom he condescended to share a bed usually took a <em>forceful </em>approach. Then again, Agni’s broad chest would make an excellent pillow.</p>
<p>“By all means,” he purred.</p>
<p>Agni caressed him with the sweetness and deliberation that only lovers who must soon be parted know, as if trying to commit each touch to memory. Sebastian responded in kind, his fingers combing through Agni’s pure white hair while they talked, and in the warm, silent interims of their kisses. The khansama eventually succumbed to sleep’s inexorable pull, but the demon lay wide awake, purring faintly in accompaniment to the steady rhythm of Agni’s breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Amy says farewell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the morn, the trio bade the prince and his khansama farewell. Soma smothered his “brother” in hugs, while Agni looked ready to smother Sebastian in kisses but settled for one before they walked out together to the carriage. One last, small intimacy. Agni’s eyes glistened with tears as if his lover had already departed…and with that other human emotion Sebastian had tried for so long to keep at bay. He’d tasted passion and accepted affection. He even understood the concept of genuinely liking a mortal’s company. But <em>this</em>…this was more. It was too powerful not to be.</p><p>However, it was much too soon to express those sentiments out loud, though the words were on the tip of Agni’s tongue. He knew this wasn’t the right time. But perhaps one day, when the English butler returned to his side after this journey with Amy, Agni would tell Sebastian everything that was in his heart.</p><p>Agni once again counseled Amy to be safe, stay with her brother, and listen to him when the time came. The little girl nodded firmly and smiled at the worried khansama, and Agni gave her a gentle hug.</p><p>Even Soma exchanged a few words with her, gingerly placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you Seb—Ah, Amy! Good luck at home with whatever you’re dealing with! You—well, you are very brave for one so young, I think! Especially when you went out into those London streets with Ciel and his butler. So I know you can do great things!” And he winked at her like they were old friends.</p><p>Amy’s mouth twitched, and her cheeks turned pink. She was still enraptured by Prince Soma’s absolutely <em>glorious</em> soul. With eyes closed into happy slits, she babbled, “U-Um, well, yes! Th-thank you for having me! Goodbye!”</p><p>Without further ado, she hopped into the carriage, grabbed the door (yanking it out of her brother's grasp as he held it open), and slammed it shut.</p><p>The butler raised a curious eyebrow, and his gaze traveled to Soma.</p><p>The prince just stood there, dumbfounded. “W-was it something I said?” he asked.</p><p>“I...I’m sure it was not, my prince!” Agni quickly assured him, looking to his love for confirmation.</p><p>Sebastian nodded.</p><p>“I think my sister is simply…shy...due to receiving attention from a new acquaintance, Prince Soma. That’s often the case with children, especially when the person is question is <em>older</em>.”</p><p>“Oh! Right!” Soma heartily agreed, and that seemed to be the end of that. Any other messages the butler might’ve attempted to convey flew completely over his head.</p><p>Sebastian scolded himself. No, no, no. He shouldn’t assume his baby sibling would fall prey to mortal puppy love after only being here a few days! Certainly not for a boy like Soma. No, no...He recalled Amy’s strong reaction to Agni’s story about the prince on the evening of their arrival.</p><p>Hmmm. He’d assumed Amy’s general hunger pangs were to blame for her odd behavior, but maybe being told about what <em>Soma</em> was like particularly appealed to her palate.</p><p>Perhaps, if Amy ever visited again, they could go on a proper hunt around the area for a bright, vivacious soul, since she seemed so enamored of the prince’s.</p><p>Sebastian’s brief musings were interrupted as Agni spoke.</p><p>“Goodbye for now, my moonlight! I will think of you and pray to Kali every day until your return. Please take care of yourself and of your sister!”</p><p>Sebastian blushed, but crinkled his eyes affectionately.</p><p>“Of course, my…dear ray of sunshine,” he said, pressing a hand to his chest where a heart sometimes beat. Just for Agni. “If I couldn’t do that much, well, what kind of older brother would I be?”</p><p>This elicited a chuckle from his lover, who glowed like the sun to which Sebastian had compared him. Sebastian wished he could stay longer, but he knew they had to get a move on. The demon could sense his young master growing quite irritable.</p><p>After a final goodbye, Sebastian hopped up on the driver’s seat and took the reins. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Agni’s and Soma’s figures recede behind him until they disappeared from view.</p><p>It was a long trek home, but an uneventful one, and he had plenty of time to daydream about how he’d make up for his absence when next he saw Agni. The carriage ride passed in a blur until he found himself steering the horses up the path to the manor.</p><p>As usual, the servants had spotted the carriage and rushed out to greet them. Mey Rin holding her hands up to her mouth while she fought back tears of joy and relief, Bardroy waving and grinning from ear to ear even more than usual (probably due to the triumphant return of a certain “madame president”), Finny excitedly jumping about, and Tanaka standing placidly, hands behind his back, but a proud smile on his aged visage.</p><p>As soon as Sebastian stopped, jumped down, and opened the door, the children were bombarded with affection. Finny was first to hug the earl. Since he’d practiced giving proper hugs that didn’t crush the recipient, it was thankfully safe, if a bit tighter than the young master would like.</p><p>Even though Bard had only known Amy for a few hours during her time at the manor, he twirled her around like a loving father reunited with his daughter. Amy squealed in delight, though she went rather red from the attention.</p><p>“Bloody hell, gone for two whole days, yer were, y’know that, Miss Amy?!” he cried, and instead of putting her back down, he proceeded to carry the little demon in. “Had me so sick with worry I nearly blew out my lungs from smokin’ too much!”</p><p>Amy giggled, seeming pleased with the notion that a human cared about her that much. “Well, um…I’m glad you’re okay!” she told him.</p><p>“Oi, that’s my line, missy!” he said, and the two laughed together.</p><p>Sebastian observed the spectacle, which he still found strangely irritating. Though he was glad to see Amy happy, he supposed.</p><p>Then he remembered he had a <em>master</em> to tend to, as well!</p><p>“Finny, I think the young master has reached his limit on hugging today,” he calmly told the young gardener, who seemed flustered to be caught hugging the boy for this long and hastily let him go.</p><p>“R-right, sorry Mr. Sebastian! Y-Young master! I—I’m just so happy you didn’t get hurt!”</p><p>“O-of course,” the boy wheezed, dusting himself off and turning to give his butler his hat and cane.</p><p>“I need to send my letter to the queen as soon as possible, to inform her of how the case ended,” he told Sebastian when everyone else dispersed.</p><p>“Naturally, my lord. I’m sure you’ll think of something, just like always,” the butler replied with a bow and a wicked smirk. It amused the demon that this poor boy had to give his monarch an account of how he’d dealt with the issue, like a young child coming up with a fantastical story for his grandparents.</p><p>As everyone settled down, the servants resumed their work, the young master went to his office to write the report, and Sebastian headed to his room.</p><p>He spent a blissful few minutes with his feline friends, purring happily in sync with them, and refilling their food and water in their little home in his wardrobe. They seemed content and well-fed; he’d have to thank the loyal, softhearted maid for looking after them.</p><p>Then, the butler sat down to do some writing of his own: Namely, the list of everyone’s duties in his absence. He tried to emphasize everything of greatest importance and give instructions so detailed and straightforward that not even the Phantomhive servants could botch them.</p><p>Once that was done, he left his room to gather everyone together.</p><p>While he’d been writing, Amy had been holding court in the kitchen with Bardroy, Finny, and Mey Rin as they listened to her dramatic retelling of her adventures.</p><p>“…and they tried to snatch your young master from the carriage! They had it surrounded! But my brother wouldn’t STAND for THAT! And he shot off like, um…like...”</p><p>“L-Like a bullet, Miss Amy?” Mey Rin offered, eyes sparkling behind her glasses.</p><p>“Yes! That’s it! Like a BULLET!” (Though Amy wasn’t sure she remembered what that was). “And he was tearin’ them from the carriage like a beast, and they went flying! And then he scooped Earl Phanthomive up and out and—”</p><p>“AHEM.” Sebastian decided to end it there, before his younger sibling was completely carried away.</p><p>Four pairs of eyes turned to him, but Sebastian focused on his sister, shooting her a stern look.</p><p>Head bowed, the girl sighed and rose from her chair to stand dutifully beside him.</p><p>“Everyone, I’d like to inform you that I will be accompanying my sister on her return trip home. There are important family matters we must see to together, and I will likely be gone for several days, or even a week or more. I have prepared a thorough list of instructions to keep the household running smoothly. Please follow them to the letter until I can resume my duties as head butler. In the meantime, Tanaka will serve in my stead.”</p><p>Sebastian stood there, one hand behind his back, the other holding out the list for them to take.</p><p>No one moved a muscle.</p><p>Then Sebastian sighed, holding out both arms for them to go ahead and get it over with.</p><p>At once, the butler was engulfed in hugs and well-wishes, and nearly fell to the floor.</p><p>Amy inched back to observe. By now, she was confident her brother was doing just fine in this contract of his.</p><p>After “packing” for their “trip,” Sebastian and Amy walked out the back entrance, facing the forest. None of the servants commented on this oddity, however. Instead, they waved as the two reached the edge of the woodlands and turned to bid them goodbye.</p><p>Amy glanced up at something she’d seen out of the corner of her eye, and nudged her brother in the leg to draw his attention to it.</p><p>In an upstairs window, the young master stood, silently observing them.</p><p>Amy smiled and waved…even flashing her fangs and letting her eyes gleam pink, as if to say, <em>Goodbye, “Ciel Phantomhive.” I’m sure we’ll meet again one day. But for now, I get to return home with my sibling! And that’s all that matters!</em></p><p>“Amy,” her brother said, a hint of warning in his tone.</p><p>“What?” she replied innocently, fluttering her lashes and concealing her fangs.</p><p>After a brief pause, the older demon shook his head and chuckled.</p><p>“Never mind. Let’s be on our way, little sister.”</p><p>“Okay, okay!”</p><p>The two demons strode into the woods, and back to the spot where Amy had first arrived. Even after a few days, the hellish energy clung to this place.</p><p>But the older demon only had a moment to feel annoyance at that. Before he could begin the spell, he noticed his sib hanging back.</p><p>She was trembling, wracked with anxiety. What was going on in that young mind of hers?</p><p>“Now Amy,” the demon reassured her in their language, “There’s no need to fret. I’m here now, and coming back with you. We will sort things out together.”</p><p>“But...b-but will it be enough?” she asked timidly, human vocal cords cracking. “Will the two of us be able to confront Sir Draven…who’s clearly had this devious plan all along…a-and might have set new schemes and slander in motion?”</p><p>“I won’t lie, to you, sibling. He might,” the demon admitted, then knelt down to her level, on the forest ground, and raised her chin to make her meet his gaze. “But no matter what underhanded tactics he tries, I, Naberius, will be there to stop him, alongside you.” The demon blushed, and quickly added, “B-Because my young master gave me full permission to do this, as well as...ordering me to help you.”</p><p>Of course, even he knew how foolish that excuse sounded now, after all they’d been through</p><p>“Amy, I’m here to make up for the years I wasn’t there for you,” he declared. “I...am deeply sorry for my negligence. Especially since...my present contract was made on the spur of the moment. It had been so long since I’d encountered a quality soul, and…”</p><p>He fell silent, knowing rambling excuses weren’t what Amy needed.</p><p>His scarlet eyes met her rose-pink ones.</p><p>“I truly regret not being by your side during your presidency, Amy. Please…let me make it up to you. Let me help you learn to do this the right way. The proper way. Th—”</p><p>“Oh shut <em>up</em>, Naberius!” Amy sobbed, and dove forward into his embrace, that wretched salty water dripping down her cheeks.</p><p>Hiding against his chest, the little demon brokenly confessed, “I missed you...so much...”</p><p>The older demon smiled, clutching her fiercely to himself while starting the teleportation spell.</p><p>“I know, Amy. I know.”</p><p>And the two demons vanished from the Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three years after her initial arrival, the young president pays the Phantomhive estate a second visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful morning at the Phantomhive estate. The sun smiled down amicably upon the verdant lawn, and deer grazed to their hearts’ content in the woods nearby. However, the creatures’ heads shot up as a low moan emanated from the surrounding air, which warped and rippled like a swift-running stream. Nostrils flaring, the deer bounded away in terror, fleeing the ominous darkness that opened up, like a rip in the very fabric of the world. Black flames leapt out, reducing the grass to ashes and scorching the trees a sooty black.</p><p>Then, just like that, a young girl stood in their place. And this time, she remembered to close the portal behind her.</p><p>Though still recognizably the Amy Michaelis from three years ago, the demon did not appear as a round-cheeked little girl. She was taller, a trifle thinner, and now bore the unmistakable look of adolescence. In addition to a more mature version of her original black dress, Amy wore a smart pair of glossy black shoes with a slight heel, black gloves, and a dark, broadbrimmed hat decorated with blue and pink rosettes. She took in a deep draught of the brisk English air and smiled.</p><p>“It’s good to be back.”</p><p>Sebastian sensed Amy’s arrival almost immediately. It took considerable finesse to conceal the spiritual energy released when a demon made the crossing, and his sibling still had much to learn.</p><p>He was waiting for her at the back entrance when she walked up. There was pep in her step, and her eyes glowed a cheerful pink.</p><p>“Hello, brother!” she called out to him in their demonic language…only to pull up short at the fierce scowl Sebastian had put on.</p><p>“State your business, Amy,” he growled.</p><p>“Well, what’s that for?” she squawked, putting her hands on her hips. “I thought you’d be happy if I surprised you with a visit! We parted on good enough terms. I come all the way from hell to visit you, and put important business on hold—”</p><p>As much as Sebastian enjoyed teasing his sibling, who was really quite cute when irate, he couldn’t bring himself to maintain the charade any longer. A warm smile spread across his face, and he strode forward to capture her in an embrace.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re back.”</p><p>He began purring up a storm, and Amy laughed. “You’re horrible, elder sibling,” she scolded him, but there was no true anger in her voice.</p><p>“Would you like to say hello to the other servants?” Sebastian asked when he finally let go. “They’ll be delighted to see you again.”</p><p>“Oh yes!” Amy burst out, blushing at her own eagerness. The butler snickered. Amy clearly retained her fondness for the Phantomhive servants.</p><p>He first escorted his sister to the kitchen, where Bard was preparing luncheon. Although profuse amounts of swearing and clanging emerged from the chef’s inner sanctum, the butler was relieved to note an absence of smoke—for the time being. Sebastian poked his head around the door.</p><p>“Do you have a moment, Bard? There’s someone here to see you.”</p><p>The American looked up from chopping carrots, puzzled. “Huh? Fer me? What th’—”</p><p>Sebastian opened the door wider, and Amy walked in.</p><p>The moment their eyes met, Bard’s face was wreathed in smiles, and his cigarette fell from his lips.</p><p>“Well, if it ain’t Madame President, all grown up!”</p><p>He dashed from behind the kitchen table to give Amy a bear hug that practically lifted her feet off the floor.</p><p>“Yer so tall now, Miss Amy,” Bard chuckled. “Turnin’ out to be a right proper lady. How are yer these days? Everything goin’ okay?”</p><p>Amy spent the next few minutes chattering away to Bard, though keeping her answers suitably vague to avoid arousing his suspicions about her devilish occupation. Sebastian finally interrupted them—not because he was jealous, of course, but simply to ensure that Bard wasn’t unduly distracted from preparing their meal.</p><p>“I’m afraid we’d best be getting on. Amy wanted to see the others, as well.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll help you wash the dishes again later,” Amy joked.</p><p>Bard chuckled. “You were the best assistant dishwasher t’ ever set foot in my kitchen, Miss Amy. I’d love t’ have yer back!”</p><p>Sebastian tried not to roll his eyes as they left to find Mey Rin.</p><p>“She should be polishing the bannister,” he remarked to Amy, silently praying that Mey Rin didn’t accidentally use shoe polish like last week. “Can I trust you to <em>not</em> insult her in Latin this time around…or any other language?”</p><p>Amy colored. “I was younger then, sibling! I’m above that sort of thing now.”</p><p>“Is that so?” he teased, raising an eyebrow. “Oddly enough, I have my doubts.”</p><p>Amy stuck out her tongue—but, thankfully, didn’t punish his impudence with a sisterly kick to the shins like she would have in the past.</p><p>Mey Rin was indeed hard at work when they found her, though she was so excited upon seeing Amy that she almost toppled over.</p><p>“OH, it’s ever so good to see you, yes it is!!!” she gushed, clasping Amy to her bosom. “I didn’t have the foggiest idea you were comin’, no I didn’t, and you’re such a luvly young lady now! You an’ Mister Sebastian look even more alike, you do. Like two peas in a pod!”</p><p>Amy squirmed a bit in her grasp, but she smiled while she listened to the maid’s happy stream of chatter.</p><p>“We’ve all missed you somethin’ dreadful,” Mey Rin concluded, stepping back and taking Amy’s black-gloved hands in hers. “The manor felt a little bit emptier when you left, it did, even though you stayed with us such a short time!”</p><p>Amy bit her lower lip and shyly turned her gaze downward. “I…made some special memories here. And I’ve been meaning to return for a while now.” Sebastian felt a pang at her nostalgic tone.</p><p>Their next destination was the garden, but Finnian was nowhere in sight. The butler had a hunch where he might be, however, and he smirked. Amy glanced at him in confusion.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Nothing whatsoever, dear sister,” he drawled.</p><p>A soft <em>mao</em> sounded nearby. Amy let out a gasp, taking a few steps backward.</p><p>“Brother, what is <em>that</em>?”</p><p>SHE, the marvelous cat who Sebastian loved with every fiber of his being, padded towards them, tail held aloft in greeting. After brushing affectionately past Sebastian’s legs, she made a beeline for his sister and glanced up expectantly at the young demon. Amy’s eyes flashed pink, and she bared her fangs with a hiss.</p><p>“G-get away from me you—you beast!”</p><p>Amy squeaked in alarm when the cat patted at her flouncy skirts.</p><p>“Why are you just standing there, sibling? It’s attacking me!”</p><p>“She’s doing nothing of the kind,” Sebastian chuckled. He bent down to pick <em>her</em> up and gave the cat an affectionate scratch under the chin. “There’s no need to fear this beauteous lady. She’s what we call a <em>cat </em>in English, and she was just saying hello.”</p><p>“I wasn’t scared!” Amy retorted hotly, though she eyed the cat warily.</p><p>“You can pet her, if you’d like. She’s very soft.”</p><p>Amy hesitated, and Sebastian struggled mightily to hid his grin. His sibling clearly wasn’t sure about this cat, but she also didn’t want to lose face in front of her elder brother. The young demon gingerly stepped forward and stroked the cat’s fur. The beautiful feline started to purr and nuzzled her head into Amy’s palm as if begging for more pats.</p><p>Amy’s eyes widened. “They purr like we do?!”</p><p>“Yes indeed. Merely one of their many virtues!” Sebastian replied, a purr of his own rumbling in his chest. Suddenly, the cat wriggled in his grasp, leaping onto Amy’s shoulder.</p><p><em>I’ve been abandoned</em>, the demon thought mournfully.</p><p>“Br-brother!!!” Amy shrieked. Meanwhile, the cat draped herself across the youngling’s shoulders like a scarf, purring all the while.</p><p>“Calm yourself, Amy…I think she’s taken a liking to you.” The cat’s eyes narrowed in a contented squint.</p><p>Treacherous lady. But that fickle unpredictability was part of a feline’s charm.</p><p>Sebastian eventually scooped <em>her</em> up and gently placed the cat on the ground. However, she followed Amy for several yards (much to the young demon’s dismay) before running off after a passing butterfly she wished to hunt. Sebastian laughed when Amy let out a sigh of relief, which earned him a fierce glare from his sibling.</p><p>Tanaka greeted them when they re-entered the manor, inclining his head graciously towards Amy with a benevolent “Ho, ho!”</p><p>“Have you seen Finnian, by chance?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>Tanaka peered at him cannily from over the edge of his tea mug. “Just a few minutes ago. I think he was heading toward the young master’s study.”</p><p>Just as expected. “Thank you, Tanaka,” the butler smiled, exchanging a sly look with the steward before leading Amy in that direction. Amy furrowed her brow and opened her mouth as if to ask a question, but Sebastian winked and shook his head. There had been a few changes at the manor since his sister’s first visit.</p><p>When they reached the study, Sebastian rapped his knuckles on the door and, noting that it was unlocked, pushed it open. Amy let out a gasp.</p><p>The young master sat at his desk, and held a beautiful bouquet of Phantomhive roses in one hand. Finny stood next to him and had just bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek when the demons walked in.</p><p>Both boys started guiltily, turning redder than Grelle Sutcliff’s hair. Finny took a step away from the desk, put his hands behind his back, and looked down awkwardly, unable to meet the butler’s eyes.</p><p>“S-Sebastian! What the deuce are you…” the young master yelled. Then, his eye flitted over to Amy.</p><p>“Oh…Amy! I…I wasn’t…expecting you. Sebastian didn’t tell me you were coming. Th-though you’re certainly welcome here…” he babbled. Meanwhile, the perplexed youngling looked from gardener to nobleman and back again in mounting confusion.</p><p>Ah, how Sebastian loved watching the boy flounder. However, he decided to step in before the young master embarrassed himself further, as a faithful butler should.</p><p>“Amy wanted to surprise us and renew old acquaintances, my lord. I’ve been taking her around the manor to see everyone.”</p><p>“Yes…quite,” the boy replied stiffly. “But couldn’t you at least bother to <em>knock</em> before entering?”</p><p>“I did, young master, but I presume you were too occupied to hear,” Sebastian answered mildly. The righteous fury on the earl’s face was a beauty to behold.</p><p>“You <em>bastard</em>!”</p><p>“I’m sure Mr. Sebastian didn’t mean any harm,” Finny piped up. “And it isn’t nice to fight in front of Amy.”</p><p>The earl’s expression softened as he met Finny’s gaze, though he darted a baleful look at Sebastian. The butler was sure he’d get a tongue-lashing in private later today, but it had been well worth it.</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>He rose to his feet and offered a hand to Amy. “My apologies. It’s a pleasure to have you with us again.” The boy smiled at her, and Amy shyly smiled back. Then, she let out a squeak as Finny’s arms encircled her like a vice.</p><p>“Amy!!!” he cried, happy tears shining in his eyes. “We have to make flower crowns again! And I can show you all the new plants Mr. Sebastian taught me how to grow! And—”</p><p>“Gentle, Finny,” Sebastian admonished him, hearing Amy’s bones creak. Finny released her at once.</p><p>“Oh—I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“It’s fine!” Amy laughed with a toss of her hair. “I’m stronger than I look, you know.” The butler suspected an ordinary human might have suffered a few broken ribs; luckily, demons were hardier creatures.</p><p>The young master’s eye glowed tenderly as he smiled at Finnian. As irksome as the brat could be, Sebastian conceded that mortal love made for an affecting spectacle.</p><p>But that was beside the point. “Finny, I believe there are some rosebushes that still need pruning.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Mr. Sebastian, sir,” the gardener said sheepishly. He gave the young master an apologetic (and wistful) look, as if to express his regret that he couldn’t stay longer, and bid Amy goodbye before returning to his post.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me, I have some bookkeeping to attend to,” the earl said, resuming his seat. Sebastian considered firing off a cutting remark about how he’d had plenty of time for Finnian, but kept it to himself. Today was a joyous occasion, not one for quarreling.</p><p>The moment they stepped outside, Amy turned to Sebastian and hissed, “What were they <em>doing,</em> brother? With the flowers, and…and…”</p><p>Even demons were capable of naiveté.</p><p>“In simplest terms, they’re mates,” Sebastian explained. “Sometimes mortals form bonds with one another that extend beyond friendship, a tie so strong that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. A covenant, though a different sort than the kind we make with humans. And they often show signs of their devotion by giving each other tokens like flowers…or kisses.”</p><p>Amy listened intently, and the light of sudden realization dawned in her eyes.</p><p>“Wait a minute…didn’t you exchange some of those “kisses” with Agni?” she asked slowly.</p><p>Sebastian could have kicked himself. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>“And your eyes got big and shiny every time you were together, and your face would go red, like with Finny and your young master.”</p><p>“Sister, I-I…”</p><p>“Does that mean you and Agni are mates, too?” A mischievous grin spread across her face at Sebastian’s discomfort.</p><p>“Ahem…well…yes,” he sighed, admitting defeat. “Or “lovers,” to use the human expression.”</p><p>“You were making fun of the earl earlier, but I remember you were just as silly around Agni.”</p><p>“Sibling, that is <em>not</em> true...”</p><p>After enduring a few more minutes of Amy’s teasing, Sebastian was able to change the subject. While Amy followed him as he completed various tasks around the manor, she filled him in on her accomplishments as president following the elimination of Sir Draven and his allies, which made the demon purr with pride. Sebastian didn’t want to appear too impressed (an oversized ego was the last thing Amy needed), but his sibling was doing well for herself. Extremely well. And Amy was captivated by her brother’s stories of the Phantomhive household’s latest exploits, and of his own heroic feats.</p><p>However, Amy abruptly fell silent, her expression growing thoughtful and more than a little sad.</p><p>Sebastian tilted his head. “What’s wrong, sister?”</p><p>“It’s just…I wish I could stay, but I’ll need to leave by nightfall. I don’t want to abandon my duties like…like last time.”</p><p>“I won’t hear of it,” the butler replied with a firm shake of his head. “You only just got here! Remaining in the mortal world for two or three days won’t cause any harm now that you have your subordinates under control.”</p><p>Amy blinked in bemusement. “That’s kind of you, but…”</p><p>“I insist. Your brother misses you just as much as you miss him,” he said quietly.</p><p>Amy’s eyes misted over, and she flung her arms around Sebastian’s midriff.</p><p>“Spending time with these mortals made you go soft, sibling,” the young president sniffled.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>Her arms tightened around him while Sebastian patted her back.</p><p>“I don’t think so. You’re still an idiot, but you’re also one hell of a brother.”</p><p>A soft purr rumbled in his chest.</p><p>“And <em>you</em>, my dear Amy, are one hell of a sister.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Although we didn't have room to elaborate on this plot point, O!Ciel is in a poly relationship with Finny and Lizzy by the time Amy returns. The three of them are very much in love; Lizzy wasn't abandoned, and no infidelity or similar unpleasantness is going on!</p><p>Aaaand that's a wrap, folks! Thank you to everyone who's followed this roleplay (either here or on Tumblr). This was one of our biggest projects to date, and we couldn't have done it without your support! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>